Set Sail to the Sea
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred is a nineteen year-old boy who's obsessed with the sea and pirates. Little did he know, he was about to meet one and embark on a ship ride to the seven seas. While on this journey, he befriends the Captain, but that's not all.
1. Pirates

**I do not own Hetalia. I own the idea.**

* * *

><p>The sea. Sometimes called the ocean, but it doesn't matter what it's called; I just love thinking about the sea breeze and the salty taste. I haven't been to the sea before, but I can imagine what it's like; that's all I've done since I was five. I've always lived near the middle or upstate New York. I know all I have to do is drive to the east and I'll be greeted with the sea, but it's just too much of a bother. If I was going to see the ocean, I'd be moving closer to it. You can say I'm obsessed with it, but that's just me.<p>

Another obsession I have, besides games, are pirates. They're just so cool with all the swords and guns; don't forget the non-stop drinking of rum. If only I could go back to the days where pirates had their glory days. I know there are some pirates down near Somalia, Africa. Yes, I looked it up on Google, but that's because I'm OBSESSED.

I'm dreaming of the sea again. I'm standing on a beach, listening to the waves crash melodically into the sand. I can feel the salty breeze blowing lightly into my face, and sniff the sent that fills the air around me; it's so clear and fresh. I will always close my eyes just to take in the moment that I always treasure. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, it feels like that it isn't just a dream; it feels like I'm really there. The thing that makes me remember that I am dreaming, though, is my brother shaking me so that I can wake up.

"Alfred." He pesters in his soft spoken voice. "Wake up, Mom wants you to get up." I groaned and rolled over trying to go back to my beach. "Alfred!" He said as loudly as he could. "Please, you need to stop being such a lazy ass blonde."

"You're a blonde, too." I mumbled in my sleepy state.

"Yeah, but I'm not lazy." I opened my eyes half way and eye him. He's really serious about me getting up; when isn't he? "Al, please, mom wants to talk to you."

I groaned as I sat up. He backed off but chuckled. "What?" He pointed to my hair. "It's not as messy as yours when you wake up." He blushes and I grin. "Yep, I still have the picture, too." He gave me a glare and I laughed. "I still remember when Gil and I took that picture of you."

"And if I recall, I chased you around the house because my hair was an embarrassing mess." I chuckled and slipped out of bed.

"Yeah, Gil and I still talk about that memory, too." He punched me lightly. I placed my hand over the spot and made the face of hurt even though his punches are like a light tap to me. "Ow." He rolled his eyes and exited my room.

"Hurry up and get dressed. The sooner you talk to Mom the sooner she can stop bugging you." I nodded and he left.

I sighed as I plopped back onto my bed ready to sleep again. "Alfred!" My closed eyes wiped open. _Oh shit._ "You better be getting dress! I don't want to go up there and get you myself! You better not be sleeping again!"

I jumped back off my bed and scoured my closet. "Yes Mom!" I shouted back at her. _It'd be embarrassing if she came up here just to get me to dress. Man, Mom, sometimes I wish I was out of the house and away at college._

I stripped and put my day clothes on, which were just a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and hooded jacket. Once I was done zipping up my pants, I raced down stairs and dove into the kitchen. "About time you came down." I smiled and grabbed some buttered toast from Mattie's plate. He glared as I smiled. "Please take a seat, Al." I turned to our mother and took the seat across from her. She looked up at me then back down at some piles of paper. "Now, I'm going to talk to you about college."

"Aw, Mom, we've gone over this before." I whined.

"Yes, but I still can't tolerate it. Matthew is in college and doing pretty well, from what I've heard." I rolled my eyes. She's giving the "My Matthew is a great son, why can't you try to be like him?" look at me. "Why can't you go to college for a sport? You like football, soccer, baseball, and all the other sports. Why don't you choose one to focus on?"

"Because I don't want to go to college. It's stupid."

"But most jobs these days ask for at least four or six years in college." I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "Please, Al just think about it." There was a sound in her voice that sounded like she was begging.

I glanced at her and started feeling guilty. "I-" She eyed me. "I guess it won't hurt to think about it." She sighed as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you." She took a sip out of the coffee near by then looked back at the papers. She gave me one. "This is one of many colleges." I glanced at it. "It's near the coast. I know how much you like the ocean so..."

My eyes widened and I sprang from my seat to kiss her cheek. "Thanks Mom! I'll definitely think about it!"

She gave a small chuckle. "I knew you'd say that." I shook my head with a smile. She shrugged. "You never stop talking about wanting to go to the coast to see the ocean." I kissed her forehead.

"Since I made you happier, can I go out for a bit?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I guess." I smiled. "You're nineteen and still ask permission to leave." She shook her head. "What a weird boy."

I laughed as I headed to the door. "Love you, too, Mom."

"Be home for dinner at least."

"I will!" I shouted while closing the door.

I snapped out my iphone and dialed a number. It rang and rang until the person finally picked up. "S'up, this is the awesome Gilbert speaking."

"Hey, Gil, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. I have nothing to do right now."

"Uh," I waited for him to respond, "sorry, dude, but I'm pretty busy; tied up with something right now."

"You're stalking Elizabeta, aren't you?"

"Pfft, no." I made a face and I think he knew I did. "Fine, I am, but it's not stalking. Stalking is so uncool-"

"Yet, you do it almost everyday since we graduated from high school." I chuckled as he growled through the phone.

"-I'm spying on her." He said so matter of factly I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not!" He shouted. I had to pull the phone away before he calmed down. "It's not. It's...not, oh, damn it! You better not share any of this to anyone."

"Dude, I'm not that much of an ass. I would never share the stupid, idiotic, and embarrassing this that you, or the both of us, do." I was serious; it'd be the end of us if anyone found out about the stupid things we did.

"Thanks. Oh there she goes. Damn, she's with that stuck up on his high horse bastard with her." I chuckled. "One of these days she's going to leave Roderich for the awesome me. I know she will." I shook my head. "There going into a shop. I'm going to hang up."

"All right." I doubt he heard that since he hung up on me right after he stated that.

I laughed at how silly he was being right now and got out some ear phones. I plugged them into the iphone and started listening to the waves. I had downloaded some sounds of the waves months ago and now that's all I listen to. I closed my eyes, seeing the last bit of the bare sidewalk, and drowned in the peaceful sound of the ocean. I kept walking even though I knew I was going to hit something or someone at any moment.

The one track ended and before another came on, I heard a bell ringing and some seagulls. I opened my eyes and saw what looked like a port village. There were so many ships and the houses looked like the ones I've seen pictures of the past. The people were even different; they had on the vintage clothes. At first I thought I was just dreaming again, and I rubbed my eyes. When I stopped, I still saw the old looking village.

My mouth was dropped and I shut it. "Hey!" I looked at the one who shouted. "Are ye deaf? I asked for you to help me."

I took out my ear buds and put them in my pocket as I turned the music off. "Sorry, I was side tracked." He just mumbled and I took the other side of the cargo.

"Easy, this things precious to the captain." I nodded. It wasn't that heavy to me, but since I have the strength of ten men, I could lift anything without working up a sweat. "Now set it down on here so it can be taken up." I set it down and just as we stepped away, the ropes picked up to transport it up onto the ship. I was admiring all this and felt a clap on my shoulder. "You did good, lad." I looked at the man who I helped. "You didn't even groan or whine. I think the Captain might like a new recruit for the crew."

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry, but I'm not looking to join anything." What was I saying? _Am I going to give up the opportunity of seeing the ocean? Hell no._

"Aw, but lad, you'll see the seven seas if you join Captain Kirkland's crew. When he sets sail, he stays out at sea until he's sees the seven waters, then comes when he sees fit."

"Talking about me again, Adam?" I turned to look at the man behind me. I noticed his British accent and was going to comment it, but didn't just yet. He was in there entire pirate attire; boots, pants, sash around waist, white shirt with the red long jacket over it, the hat with a single huge feather, and the eye patch that hid his other green eye. He was a blonde like me, but more of an ash blonde or something. He noticed me staring and gave me a pirate's grin. "Is this the boy you're talking to?"

"Aye, Captain."

The man that is being called Captain looked me up and down. His grin widened. "He doesn't look sea worthy." I scoffed. "Oh, so you think you are? Have you ever been out to sea before?"

"No." He gave a triumphant smile. "But I've always dreamed of going out to sea." He frowned as I smiled.

"Will you be of any use?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think I can do most anything."

"Really?" He looked me up and down again. "Well, I'll take that as a true statement. You can come aboard, but if anything happens to you, I'm not responsible." He turned away and rose up the plank. I was reluctant to follow him, but did anyway. Once I was officially on the deck, I saw him facing me while crossing his arms. "I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland, and you are now part of my crew." I was shocked, but happy as well. _If this is a dream, I wish that it keeps going; I don't want to wake up._ I smiled. _Mom, you're son is now part of a pirate crew._

* * *

><p><strong>So i have had this idea where someone goes into the past time where pirates were know a bit more than now and instantly put Arthur as the Pirate while Alfred goes back in time. This certain American just can't get enough of doing something cool, huh?<strong>

**This is just like a prologue, but it's also the first chapter of many to come. I hope you like it and i thank you for reading. R&R! **


	2. First Day Aboard

"Let's set sail!" Arthur shouted to the crew. They moved to their positions and started releasing the sail so the wind could be caught. I just stood and watched in amazement. "You!" I looked down and saw the captain pointing at me. "Follow me." I nodded and walked behind him. "Do you have any idea how the be useful on deck?"  
>"No." It's not a lie, but it's not the truth either. I've never been on an actual pirate ship before so I don't know the ropes as much as I wish I did. The only things close to me getting info about the crew's jobs are the internet and pirate movies, but not everything can be trustworthy when it comes to both of those.<p>

I could tell that he was annoyed with the fact but also grinning. "I guess you will be useless."

"You better not assume that I'm useless." He looks at me with a challenging smile.

"Is there supposed to be an 'or else' in there?" I shrugged.

"That's only if you take it that way, but yeah." He eyes me, apparently waiting for my "or else" statement. "Has no one heard that if you assume you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'? It's spelled right in the word." His smile became amused. "Well the word is spelled a-s-s-u-m-e."

He shakes his head then continues to walk. "Strange wanker." _You may say that, but I can tell that you thought it was funny._ "You'll be working two jobs. The cabin boy and the cook's assistant." Right as he said "cook's assistant" he opened the door to the kitchen. "Francis!"

There came a clang and another blonde man popped up from behind a counter. "Damn it, thank God those didn't hit my face, but," he held up his hand to look at his nails, "I think I broke a nail."

Captain Kirkland rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Oh boo hoo. Now if you're done whining, I'd like you to meet your apprentice." _Apprentice? He said assistant before. Wait, does he doubt that I'm a good cook? I guess I'm going to have to prove to him I'm not worthless._ "What's you're name again?" I blinked.

"Uh, it's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He nodded.

"Right, anyway, take care of this git. I believe you can handle that much?" He totally just dissed my name.

"Oui oui, I got it. You can go away now Captain." The man beside me scowled, but left. He had to do some "work" anyway. "So, now that we are alone," I eyed the cook, "we can bond."

"Right. Question: Are you French?" He smiled.

"Oui! Mon cheri." I rolled my eyes.

"Then hell no." He frowned. "Sorry but I just get this weird vibe from you. It's like...ugh." I shivered. _Too perverted; that's the vibe I'm getting. I'm going to have to steer clear of this guy if he is just as perverted as I think._ "Never mind." I glanced at the kitchen and noticed the food set out. "Are you going to cook something?"

"I am the cook, no?" I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to cook for the Captain and the crew?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

He just nodded then looked me up and down. "Uh-huh, but before you do, we need to change your attire." I looked at my casual clothes then back up at him. "What is that material anyway?" He was now kneeling near my feet to feel my jeans.

"Uh," I wanted to kick him just so he could get away from me, but I don't want to be rude. "They're called jeans." He nodded then stood up so we were looking face to face. "What sort of clothes can I wear? I don't have anything else."

"No problem, mon cheri," _if he calls me 'mon cheri' one more time, I'll gut him. Whoa, I feel like I've heard that line before, but where? And who said it? I think a Brit had said it. Hmm._ He grabbed my wrist waking me up from my thoughts. "This way Alfred." He pulled me into a room off of the kitchen and I took in a small bed room with stylish clothes on anything that could hang an object. "Now let's see." He looked me up and down again. "Blue. Something blue will fit you. Oh, and black pants." He pulled down some articles of clothing. "Hmm." He looked at me again and tossed a shirt at me. It was like those pirate shirts that I have back home. "Put this on. Take everything else off, too; you're going to get a whole new outfit to wear." I stared at him not moving. He sighed. "Don't worry I won't make a move on you while you strip. Just hurry up and put this on."

I took my shirt and pants off and quickly put on the attire he gave me. "Thanks I guess." He smiled.

"No problem. Oh, don't forget to put these boots on, but before you do that let me put the sash around your waist." He had a brown sash in his hands and rapped it around me. I got my boots on and straightened once I was done tying them. "My you look handsome in that attire. I have such good taste for styles." He kept complimenting himself and I looked at myself in the mirror I had spotted.

He was right; I look great in this outfit. Sure the shirt was a v-neck but I could care less. "Hey, since I'm in a decent outfit, can we cook now?" He frowned and groaned.

"I don't want to cook for grubby men like them."

"And you're any better?" He gave me a pout as he crossed his arms. "Everyone is a pirate on here, right?"

"Everyone excluding me. I'm just a mere Frenchman who was kidnapped by these awful pirates and made to feed them my food." I laughed at how he said he was "kid"-napped. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get cooking." I left the room and started cooking up some grub. He slugged out behind me and started to follow my lead. "So, does it matter what we make?"

"No, why?" He turned his head a bit.

"Just asking." _I wonder if I could make my famous hamburgers? The hamburgers that could beat McDonald's hamburgers any day. I still like McD's though, just not as tasty as mine._ "Hey if I made something would you eat it and tell me what you think?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Once he said that, I handed him one of my hamburgers. He whistled. "You can cook fast." He touched the meat. "Even the meat is still hot." I sighed and he finally took a bite. His eyes widened as he swallowed. "This is wonderful! I've never tasted anything so...so...oh I don't know how to describe it. What is this?"

"Hamburger." I smiled. "It's the best food ever created."

"I'm not so sure about that." He took another bite. "Hey, why don't you make this for the Captain and I'll make the other dishes for the crew."

"Okay, but I'm going to make some more just for us." He smiled at that idea. "Oh, and save some of the food you make; I'd like to taste it."

"Oui!"

We got cooking and had a good time, but when we got to presenting the food... "What is this?" Arthur just stared at my food as if it was the most disgusting thing he has seen. "Am I suppose to eat this?"

"Aw, don't be a mean pirate, Arthur, Alfred made it himself. At least try it."

"It's 'Captain' you bloody frog." I was waiting for him to throw the food that he was reaching for, but he didn't. He took a bite out of the hamburger and cringed. "It's horrible." If I was glass, I would've cracked. _This guy really know how to make me feel horrible, and it's just food. Ugh. Damn Brit._ He eyed me. "And you made this?" I nodded. "That's sort of what I expected from you. I mean, you do look useless, and your skills of a cook are horrible. If you can't cook than what good are you?"

"I'd like to taste your food then." I blurted.

He glanced at my face. "Excuse me?"

"If you don't think that my food is great and keep disowning it, and myself as horrible or useless, then I want to see if you could be any better. At cooking." He smiled and got up.

"All right. I'll take that challenge." He left the burger on his plate and went to the kitchen. "Are you coming or not?"

I started to follow him, but Francis grabbed my arm. "You don't want to eat his food."

I turned to him. "I sort of do. If I don't know how well he cooks then I can't back up my own cooking."

"It's your funereal." He said as he let me go.

Why does it seem like he's warning me about how horrible the captain's food will be? Oh well. I walked into the kitchen and saw the Captain at work. He looks like a good cook, but his food...came out to look like charcoal. He placed the plate in front of me. "Am I going to eat this?"

He scowled at my question. "Of course, you git. You asked me to make something, so I did." I looked at the black food and gulped. I fiddled with it a bit and got a whiff of the horrid smell. I tried so hard not to gag. "Oh for petes sake just eat it!" I nodded and reluctantly picked up a piece of the food. Once it hit my taste buds, I swore I could've puked. _Oh my god, this is horrible. His food...guh...I think I'm going to be sick. _"So," I looked up at him, "how is it?"

I swallowed the horrid stuff. "Do you want the honest truth or a lie?"

He scowled. "Just tell me how it is."

"Fine." I sighed. "It's horrible." He didn't move. "Question: Is this really what you call food?"

His face turned red from anger and he punched me. "Of course it is, you bloody git!" His scowl was piercing right through my eyes. "You should tell the truth instead of lying to make yourself feel better."

"I did tell you the truth. This crap is disgusting." He was fuming now.

He clutched my shirts collar and put his face up close to mine. "You're lucky I don't order you to be thrown over board."

"This over some stupid food?" He glared at me. "Wow, you need to chill, man."

"You know, your English is spoken strangely." I shrugged. "Where are you from?"

"America." His eyes went wide as he let me go.

"America? Is that the name of the New World? I thought it was pronounced as New England." _What?_ "Are you sure you're from the New World?"

"I don't speak any other accent, do I?" He glared at how picky I was being. "What year is it?"

He cocked his head. "It's the year 1659. Why?"

My eyes went wide, but then I laughed. "Dude. Don't lie."

"I'm not." He was getting confused. "Are you sick or something? Should I leave you be?"

_Who the hell speaks like that?_ I shook my head. "No, I guess I'm just tired." He nodded. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"With the crew. Unless you'd like to sleep with the cook."

"Hell no." He chuckled. "I'd rather sleep on deck."

He shrugged. "Be my guest, but it's not my fault if you get sick."

"Don't worry, I have a great immune system, and I barely get sick." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, since you're done cooking why don't you do clean, cabin boy." I groaned. "No slacking or else you won't get dinner tomorrow."

"Fine, geez, you remind me of my mother when she nags." I laughed as he scowled. "Well, I'm gonna go clean."

I left the plate in front of me and went to get the equipment to clean. I found them without trouble and started swobbing the deck. _I've always wanted to say some pirate-y lines._ I giggled and swobbed. As I was washing the deck, I remembered him saw what year it was. _1659? How could I wind up in this time? It's years after the Armada, but still why here? I was just minding my own business and then come upon this time. Ugh. If only I had my music to calm me down. Wait, I don't need that; I have the actual waves right here._ I stopped to listen to the waves; they weren't like what I've heard, probably because it's against a ship, but it' was still a similar sound. I sighed. I guess I'll get my iphone.

I leaned the mop against the one mast and went back into Francis' room. "Aw so you're still alive." I ignored him and grabbed my pants to look in the pockets. "Was the food horrible?" I nodded as I found my device. "I told you not to go."

"I don't want to hear you right now. I'm gonna swob the deck, so if you want me you'll know where I am." I left him and went back to swobbing as I listened to my recordings.

Hours later, I gave up on the deck and went to check out the crews cabin. _I should've stayed on the deck_. The room was a mess; not as messy as most, but...it wreaked of b. o. and a lot of things were scattered. _Now I know how mom feels when she goes in my room to clean. Damn it's a mess!_ "Hey cabin boy." I looked at one of the men. "Don't clean up until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, by then I hope you get what you want to keep because when I start cleaning, everything will be considered garbage and thrown out." The men looked at me a bit shocked. "I'm just warning you." I left and when I did I heard them scurry around. _I guess I do have a bit of mom in me when it comes to being serious and a neat freak...well I'm not always a neat freak, but I can be when I want to._

I went back up on deck and laid down on the hard wood. It wasn't perfect but it was comfortable enough. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky. _Hey Matt, Mom, what are you doing right now? I'm sailing the seven sea's with a pirate crew. Don't worry about me; I'm nineteen I can take care of myself._ I scanned the beautiful dark sky and saw the one star that Matt and I liked a lot. _I can find it in this time, too, huh?_ I stared at it for a while. _Are you seeing the star too bro? _I closed my eyes and feel asleep to the sound that I love hearing, the waves.

When my eyes opened back up, I found myself on a bench near the park I was heading for. I looked around and saw the modern houses. "Dude it's about time you woke up." I looked at Gilbert. "You collapsed sometime ago while was watching Elizabeta. I got worried and helped you out. Thanks to you I lost her. But you should thank the awesome me, if I wasn't close by to you then you would have been taken by some creep."

"You were close by?" I seemed to have forgotten all that had happened to me before. "If I had known that then I would've spied on her with you."

"Dude, I wasn't spying." I laughed.

"Yeah right, last time I called it stalking, but you said you were spying not stalking." He was going to fight me but knew I was right. "Anyway, I need to get home." I stood up and started walking. "Mom will yell at me for not being there for dinner, so I might as well get it over with."

"Hey!" I turned my head. "Tomorrow let's hang out."

"Okay." I turned back around and went straight home.

"Alfred F. Jones!" I closed the door and went into the living room. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. You missed dinner and you stay out so late. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just feel asleep on a bench and lost track of time while listening to my waves." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mom, I know that I promised to be here before dinner, but you know what I'm like when I concentrate on the waves; I just lose myself."

"Yeah, well, I hope that you don't lose yourself fully; I might lose you when you're just dreaming." I laughed.

"That won't happen." She wasn't convinced so I kissed her forehead. "It won't. I won't let that happen to me." She smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning."

She nodded. "Good night."

I lunged up the stairs and went into my room. Once I laid down, I looked at my pirate pictures. _Set sail!_ My eyes blinked. _You have now become part of my crew._ Were these some things from my dream? But I don't remember it fully. What was it again? _Alfred, you better get up if you don't want to be scolded by the Captain. _

"Huh?" I heard a laugh.

_Are you still dreaming? Come on, wake up._ I felt cold water splash on me and jumped off my bed. Well I thought it was my bed, but I seemed to be on a ship's deck. "There that's better." I looked at the holder of the bucket. "It's Adam. You know, the one who got you to join the crew."

I looked around and saw the sea and the crew wondering about. "Yeah, I know. I don't forget a face so easily."

"That's a face," I looked at him again, "not a name." He chuckled and I joined him. "Well, you better get cleaning. You said that you'd do it today."

I nodded. "I get right to it." I grabbed the items I needed and headed down. "All of those who still haven't grabbed what they don't want to be thrown out should do it now; otherwise I'll start cleaning now!" I instantly heard steps run into a room and once I came up to the cabin, they had someone block me.

"Sorry, but let us finish. We didn't think you were serious last night, so..."

"It's okay. The more time you take the more time I can lounge around." He chuckled and I sat on the steps near the doorway.

Half an hour later, the last one came out and I got the notice to start. I went into the room and was welcomed by the horrifying mess and stench. _I'm so glad my room isn't this bad. At least I hope it isn't._ I tied a rag around my face covering my nose and mouth and started working. _Man, this stuff is gross._ I went through something and found a moldy sandwich. _Is that a fungus growing from the crust._ I held back my vomit and placed it in the pile I was making. _How the hell can they live in this hell hole? It's too much for me. I'm so glad that my stomach is tough; I guess watching all those gory movies help after all._ I laughed._ Mattie hates those movies. He didn't even last through the clipping of the lady giving birth in Biology. If memory serves right, he fainted when he saw the babe's head of hair. Getting sidetracked here. _I shoved my hilarious memory away and focused on cleaning.

When I finished cleaning, it was passed lunch time and I was hungry. "Damn it." I had toted all the garbage to the cabin boy's closet and shoved it in a corner. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, Alfred, I need your help." I heard the French accent and sighed with relief. "Come to the kitchen please."

I entered the room and saw him. "Could you make me something, I'm starved." He winked at me and gave me a plate of food.

"I knew you would be." He frowned. "I didn't see you at all this morning and I got sad."

"Please, stop acting so weird." I ate the food slowly to savor the flavor and amount of food I had. "Thanks."

He nodded. "When you're done, the Captain wants to see you." I groaned. "I know you don't like him that much, but still."

"I'm not groaning because of that," I stated, "I'm just too tired. I feel like I only had fifteen minutes of sleep." He chuckled. "I guess I have another reason to eat slowly."

"Don't eat too slowly." I swallowed the food I took and turned to see the Brit. "Hurray up and get to my quarter as soon as possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Aye aye, captain." He left and I glared at Francis. "Why do I have to be on a ship with a moody Captain in charge?"

"Don't get mad at me. It's just what happened. Oh, and Arthur may have his times, but I bet you'll win him over soon."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He just winked at me and my stomach turned. I looked at the half eaten plate and placed it on the counter. "See you when I'm done."

"Okay~" He said with a little wave.

I shook my head and walked to the Captain's quarters. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He was sitting in a chair looking out at the ocean while sipping some tea. _Tea? He may be British, but I thought most pirates drank rum._ He placed his cup on a saucer and looked up at me. "Yes, please come closer." I was getting a bit uncomfortable, but went over anyway. I stood in front of him and he sighed. "I know we got off on a bad start, and I wanted to tell you that I'm willing to be softer...a bit."

I scoffed. "You don't need to do anything; anyway we barely know each other, and you call bickering over food a bad start? That's stupid." He scowled. "Why do you think I'm useless?"

I glared at me. "You just give me the feeling like your a lazy ass bum."

"That maybe true, but when I put my mind to something, I do it. I cleaned that pit claimed to be the crews room, didn't I? It was horrendous, but I still cleaned it." He blinked.

"Wow, I didn't even have the stomach to walk in that room." I smiled and he scowled. "Just because you did something that I didn't want to do-" he was stopped mid-sentence by the ship rocking. "What the bloody hell?" He jumped out of his seat and went for the door. I followed him to the deck and heard him laugh. "Here again, eh, Antonio?"

I looked out and saw the other ship with other pirates on it. "Damn right I am, Arthur."

"Where's your little underling? Lovino was it?" Just as he asked another man appeared by the other. "Aw, there you are."

"What the hell do you want you damn Brit? Why are you passing by our country's waters?" Lovino said.

"Your waters? Oh I must have been mistaken; I thought we were still in my waters." He laughed with an evil grin which upset Antonio. _Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into?_

_ Alfred! _I blinked. Was that Matt? _Alfred wake up, Mom wants to speak with you. _Again, but I thought we discussed about the college already. _It's not college this time, she wants to talk to you about the ocean._

I was confused and heard another voice. It sounded like Gilbert's; why was he with Matt? Wait that's right, we're going to hang out today. I started to feel a bit dizzy and my surroundings were blurring together. "Alfred," I looked at Adam and regained my senses, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...tired."

"That's it!" My head wiped around as I hear the shout and looked at Lovino holding the gun up at Arthur.

He was going to shot, but it looks like Arthur didn't believe he would. His finger squeezed the trigger and I felt myself running in front of the Captain. Once I hear the bang, I was in front the the green eyed Brit and felt pain rise into my back. It hurt but I didn't care. I slumped onto the deck and collapsed onto my side. "Alfred!" My sight was fading and I couldn't hear anything except a certain voice.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Arthur? "I don't care! Adam get him into my quarters." The last I remembered was seeing both of the Captain's eyes looking at me before I blacked out.


	3. Pain

I was trying to convince myself that none of this was real, well the being shot part anyway. I forced myself to think that this was all a dream, but the pain...god it hurt. The bullet hit me mid-center of the back, and if I didn't take the bullet, it would of hit the Captain's heart. Captain? Oh yeah Arthur; I guess trying to forget everything is working.

Now that I think about this scenario, it must be a dream; a 21st century boy living in the seventeenth century? I'd say it's awesome, but so far I just want to go home; back to the normal time where I'm not hurt and with family.

_"Alfred,"_ speaking of family, why is it I'm able to hear Matt's voice when I'm not home? Is it the twin thing? I don't know,_ "how many times do I have to tell you to...oh my god, is that blood?"_ That's weird; I don't remember getting hurt back home. _"Alfred, please wake up. Oh shit. Gilbert? Are you still here? Gilbert?"_ His voice went silent for a bit. _"There's no way I'm going to tell mom about this."_ I feel a light punch on my chest and at the same time, a tender touch came from another hand. I knew that the punch was from my brother, but who's hand was softly touching me now?

I moaned from my brother's punch and heard a clearer voice right next to me. "The bloody git's still alive, eh? I would expect him to be dead with the blood loss he had." It's the Captain. Why is he here with me? "You're an idiot for taking that bullet," he goes, "I would've been fine." He's being stubborn; he know as well as I do that he could have been killed with that shot. The tender hand rose up off my chest and laid on my forehead. "At least the wanker's not sick. Bloody git."

His fingers were cold, that's all that came to mind when I opened my eyes. He moved his hand away and I tried to roll over, but a shot of pain went up my spine. I moaned. "Damn..."

"Don't move too much." My eyes catch the figure of the Captain. He wasn't wearing his eye patch, so I could see both of his grassy green eyes. "You might open your wound."

My brother's voice echoed in my head and a headache planted itself on my cranium. I placed a hand to my temples, covering my eyes. "Don't need to tell me twice." I mumbled.

I stayed motionless for the pain to cease. "You're a git, you know that?" I remove my hand and give him a questioning look. "Why'd you take that bloody bullet? I wouldn't have been hurt badly."

"Liar." He glared at me and I stared at the wooden ceiling. "That shot was aimed at your heart. If I didn't take it, the bullet would have went through your heart and killed you. I should know; when I was positioned in front of you, I could see where the bullet would have hit you." I paused for a bit. "As for the 'why I took the bullet', I don't know; it was a spur of the moment thing." _I felt like I had to protect him, but why?_

As I stared more at the ceiling, it turned from the wood to the blue painted ceiling in my room. I blinked as I saw my bedroom's ceiling, and when Arthur spoke again, it was gone. "Well, don't do anything that's a 'spur of the moment thing' again; you'll be more useless when dead." I chuckled. "It's not something to laugh at!"

"I know," I say looking into his eyes again, "I'm just thinking about how true your statement is." He smiled, but then looked away. "Have I been out long?"

He shook his head. "Just a few hours. Once we finally got away from that Spanish twit, I had Francis take the bullet out. Thank god you were out; I wouldn't have been able to stand your bloody shouts if you were awake." I smiled as he got up. "I'll let you rest now." With that he left.

Once I didn't see him in the room anymore, I gazed at the ceiling and my room's ceiling appeared.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I turned my head to the side and confirmed my question. _Yup, I'm back home. How the hell does this happen to me? And why am I back here? I was just on the ship just a second ago._ I scanned my room and found my brother sitting in a chair with his hands covering his face. "Dude," his head perks up, "what are you doing? Crying?"

I snickered as he jetted over to my side. "Alfred!" He shouts into my ear as he hugs me. I was waiting for the pain to spring up, but it didn't. "You made me worried; I saw blood, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. What could you possibly dream about with you bleeding in it?"

I stared at my twin's eyes and instantly remembered the last pair of eyes I saw before his. Those damn green eyes could hypnotize me, but before I could think about those eyes anymore, I sat up. I tried to remember and groaned when I couldn't. "I don't know," I tell him, "at least I don't remember the entire thing. The only thing I do remember is a pair of green eyes that belong to a pirate."

"A pirate?" He eyed me with annoyance appearing on his face. "Oh dear god, you're just dreaming your usual pirate fantasies. Here I thought I should be worried, but you're perfectly fine."

"But I'm not." He gives me an eye roll. "Matt, I was shot at; the damn bullet hurt, too." His eyes went wide even though he was trying to not believe me. "I'm not joking either. If you saw blood then it's from the wound." I wasn't sure if I'd have a mark on my back or not, but I stood up and lifted my shirt up for him to look at my back. "I know it's probably not there but-"

I ceased speaking when I felt his hand touch the spot that hurt earlier. "You're not lying, Al, the scar of the bullet wound is right here." I dropped my shirt as I turned with a shock look planted on my face. He was just surprised as I was. "Th-this isn't normal. Maybe you shouldn't dream about pirates anymore."

"But I can't." I state. The room was starting to flicker between the two rooms I'm in. "For some reason, I'm connected to both times. I'm stuck, Matt, I...I'm seeing two worlds here." I grabbed my hair as I sat on my bed. "Please tell me this is all a dream; I don't want to go insane from all of this."

Matt held my should as he sat beside me. "I-I don't know what to say in a situation like this," I looked at him, "but all I can say is: don't forget where you're truly from if you go back, and don't forget us either." My stare went to the floor as I nodded. "I'll be here when you go back and when you come home, so don't worry."

I smile and hug him. "Thanks, bro, you're the best." Right as I thanked him, I blacked out and found myself staring at the Captain's ceiling again.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Damn it." I was still laying down like before and tried to sit up; the pain zipped up my back and I stopped moving. "Looks like I can feel the pain when I'm in this time period." I sighed and looked at the wall.

I noticed his desk and the window that I saw earlier. I whined a bit. _Man, just knowing about me being able to see the ocean from the window is tempting._ I tried to move again. Pain. _Screw this._ I ignored the pain as much as I could and sat up. I took a breath of air and swung my legs over the side of the mattress and stood up. The pain was eating at my nerves, but I didn't pay any attention to it and walked over to the window. Once in front of it, I fell to my knees and leaned on the window sill. "Made it." I mumbled. Finally able to look at the ocean, I stare at the blue waters surrounding the vessel I was sailing on. I smiled. _If only my dream about the beach was real._ I chuckled and let myself get lost in the waves. I couldn't hear them but at least I could see them.

After some hours, the horizon on the sea started to darken and I yawned. "Man I'm tired. I guess having one mind in two worlds takes its toll; mine just so happens to be sleep."

I stood up and stretched a bit making the wound hurt again. I didn't groan, but I was irritated. _Why did I jump in front of the bullet? Why do I feel like I need to keep him safe? _As I was getting more annoyed by my questions, I felt someone poke my back. "You shouldn't be up, mon cheri."

I turned around to face Francis. "That hurt you know."

"You didn't yelp, so you must be healing fine." He gave me some food. "I was ordered to make you some food. I was going to anyway, but the Captain just wanted to say something. I think you made quiet an impression on him." He winked as I ate his food.

"I doubt it." I say with a mouth full.

_"Don't talk with a mouth full of food; it's rude."_ I blinked. Mom?

"Well, I think you have. He was by your side the entire time, waiting for you to wake."

I scoffed. "Yeah, to scold me probably. Listen, you need to stop suggesting that we might like each other."

"I said nothing to suggest that. I'm merely stating some facts." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I finished the food and gave the plate to him. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome. Now, you should rest some more before Arthur finds you out of bed." I chuckled.

"He'd scold me for sure." The blonde left and I laid back in the bed. _Life sure isn't going to be easy in the 17__th__ century. I should brush up on my gun-slinging skills; I'll need those skills just in case we meet more pirates. Which we undoubtedly will._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once I fell asleep, I couldn't wake up. I was too damn tired and didn't care if I was in pain. While sleeping, a real dream popped into my mind. It was the dream with the beach. Again, it felt real; I could feel the wind caress my skin and ruffle my hair, caring the salty sent of the ocean along with it. I closed my eyes a breathed in the salty air that I loved and exhaled with relief. "I'm free."

I stretch out my arms above my head and inhaled another mouth full of sea air. _"You weren't kidding about loving the sea." _I hear a chuckle behind me and turn.

My mouth dropped as I saw the Captain. "C-captain?" He gave me a confused look.

"_Captain_?" He said with in laughs. "_Now Al, I know I said I love pirates to the point of wanting to be one, but don't tease me about it._" I nodded slightly and finally took his attire in; he was wearing modern clothes and that surprised me. He came up beside me and looked at the ocean. "_You always come out here when you want to feel free."_ I turned around to scan the ocean with him. "_You know I wish I could've been a captain. Being able to roam the seas would be fun, right Al?"_

The modern Arthur grabbed my hand and I blushed. "Y-yeah." He chuckled and I blushed even more. _What the hell? What's going on? Is Francis getting to me?_ I shake my head and look at the sea. I notice a ship out there and smiled. I let go of my companions hand and started waving at them. "Hey!" I shout. "Over here!"

Arthur punches me and I laugh. "_Don't call them over here you git. They're probably pirates looking for treasure."_

"So?" I asked as I glanced at him. "I've been a pirate before and If I know those fellows then it's all right."

_"Alfred, don't play me."_ I was a bit mad.

"I'm not. I really was a pirate before. I befriended the cook, Francis, and the Captain started to trust me a bit more than before. He's just like you but a bit more stubborn and mean." I chuckled as I looked back out to sea. The ship was closer and I could see someone on the side ropes; their red jacket was visible to me and I smiled. I cupped my hands around my mouth so I could shout out to them. "Captain! How's the seas?" I laughed to myself as I looked at the other Arthur; he was frowning and I instantly stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?"

_"Nothing, just go and see your precious captain."_ I blinked. _"I guess you do like pirates more than a modern boy."_

I shook my head and grabbed his shoulders. "It's not like that. Jeez, everyone is reading me wrong. I like pirates, yes, but I'd rather be home in the modern world." He scoffed and I got angry.

I was going to prove myself again, but the captain had shouted back making me look over my shoulder. He said: "_Ahoy there, Alfred!_" I was shocked at how he knew my name. "_The seas are great, but you'd know if you get your lazy ass up out of my bed!"_

I blinked and opened my eyes fully. I had woken up and saw the Captain hovering over my face with a scowl painted on. "I hear you're able to walk just fine without complaining, so why don't you get up and see them yourself like you did yesterday."

_Holy shit. I'm still on the ship._ I went to sit up, but a tremor of nerves in pain made me fall back on the mattress. "Sorry, Captain, but it looks like my back is still in pain."

"Bloody hell." He sighed and kicked the bed. "Stop lying and get out of my bed you git."

"I'm not lying!" I state as the pounding on the bed hit my back. "Damn it, stop that. It's hurting my back."

"Like I care." He kicked the bed again and I groaned again; he just keeps hurting me. "Francis said he found you out of bed looking at the waves; since you're able to get up, then get your ass out and help around on the deck."

"But-"

"No 'buts'; now get your arse up and help the bloody crew." He kicked the bed a final time and stormed out.

I sighed and reluctantly and slowly got out of bed. _He didn't have to be so mean._ I hoisted myself off the bed and felt the pain roll up my back. _Damn it, that Frechy had to go and tell him that I got out of bed._ I went over to the desk and saw the bandages. I unwrapped mine and noticed the blotch of blood on it. _Man, I must've been hit in a major artery. Arthur was right to expect me to die with the major blood loss. _I threw the wrap away and tried bandaging myself up. Key word: tired. "Damn bandage, why is it hard to get it perfectly wrapped around me?"

I was still fiddling with bandaging myself when the door slammed open. "I thought I told you to get up!" I glared at Arthur and ignored him. "Oh, I thought you would've made more noise when you got up."

"Yeah, well, I didn't and I'm getting annoyed." I threw the wrap to the floor and growled. "Damn wrap."

"Pfft." I looked at the Captain and saw him trying not to laugh. "Um, would you like some help?" I blinked and chuckled. "If you don't mind that is." He wasn't really asking, and his smirk was a type of smirk I'd run from.

I shivered a bit and nodded. "Could you? I don't need to get anymore annoyed than I am now." He smiled some more and came over to me. He picked up the bandage and started to wrap my wound up. He tightened it a bit and I cringed. He made it tight again and I choked on the little air I have. "What, are you trying to suffocate me?" I turn my head to look over my shoulder and see him smirking. "You wanted to do this didn't you?" He gave an evil chuckle as he did another tight wrap, making me feel some pain. "Not too tight, otherwise I'll bleed some more. Do you want that?" He shrugged and did it again. "Ow! Damn it. What the hell?"

"This is what you get for taking the bullet." I groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dude? Just get over it."

He finally did the knot, but it went tight. "How the bloody hell can I get over the fact that someone almost died for me?"

I was shocked a bit. "Wouldn't the crew die for you?"

I turned to face him and saw his sad face. "No, they'd rather live than save me. Especially since I've been know to be hunted by other pirates." He sighs and goes to sit in his chair. "Enough talk about me, you should get a shirt on and go out there to help out." I eyed him and wanted to ask him something, but shook the thought away and left.

_I can ask him later._ I went over to the kitchen and saw Francis doing nothing. I smiled and inhaled. "Francis!" He jumped and banged his head on some pots, knocking them down to the floor.

He looked at me and glared. "Don't scare me like that!" He shouts. I laughed. "Why are you up? I thought the wounded need rest."

"Yeah, well, Arthur kicked me out. He said since I've gotten up before that I can get up again and help out." I glared at the other man. "Speaking of which; why the hell did you tell him that?"

He shrugged. "He asked how you were and I told him you were fine."

I sarcastically chuckled. "You just want to make things harder for me. Ever since you've been hinting about us actually liking each other, you've been a pain in the ass."

"Well excuse me." He picks up the fallen pots and hangs them up. "It's not my fault for being a romancer. I just love the romance that can bubble up around me."

I shook my head. "I'm going to work on the deck." I grabbed another shirt to wear and put it on quickly. "Don't you dare bother me either. I'll just get even more pissed." He did the "oh I'm so scared thing" and I left him with a bruise on his lip.

I walked onto the deck and meet the crew staring at me. "Alfred!" I saw Adam and smiled. "I thought you'd be a goner." He clapped my back and I cringed.

"Careful, there, Adam. I'm still a bit sore." He said an apology and I shook my head. "It's fine."

He nodded. "So," he starts while giving me a mop, "why'd ye save the Captain?"

I shrugged. "I just did it as a spur of the moment thing." I smiled. "I use to say that I could be a hero, but my brother kept telling me to grow up. Now I guess I'm sort of a hero since I saved the Captain's life and all."

"You should've let him die." I gave the man a questioned look. "Don't get me wrong; we all like the Captain, it's just his reputation is...uh..." he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Lad, I'm going to tell you straight out. Arthur ain't no ordinary captain. He's killed people in cold blood before and it terrifies us. He killed his first mate one time before and now we're worried about being killed ourselves. Though, ever since you joined the crew, he's changed." I laughed. "I'm serious. He use to be a down right blood thirsty pirate until you showed up. It's like just meeting you struck a chord within him, making him grow a bit soft."

He kept going on about Arthur and I had enough. "All right, just stop talking so negatively about him." Adam was perplexed, but I didn't really care. "I'm going to swob the deck; tell everyone to turn in early. I bet they'd like that."

"That they will." He smiled weakly and ordered the others to go below deck. I sighed. _Just what is it that I don't know about Arthur? Everything._ I stared to mop and drowned out my surroundings.

The sky started to get dark and the wind picked up. I shivered. "Damn, it's almost like a storm is coming." I had finished mopping a while ago, but stayed on deck to scan the sea. I hadn't paid attention to the darkness covering the ship, but with the wind whipping at my body, I couldn't ignore it. I tried to warm up my arms, but nothing worked. All of a sudden, I felt rain drops. "Ah, hell."

I looked up and was met with faster drops. They pelted the ship. The vessel started to sway against heavy waves; some water splashed up on deck. _No freakin' way. _"Hoist the sails!" I turn and see Arthur out of his quarters. "Batten down the hatches!" The crew raced out and got to work. I stood there not knowing who to help. "Alfred!" My head shot up to glance at the Captain. "Come to the helm!" I smiled and lunged up the stairs taking the wheel.

"I thought you wouldn't trust me at the wheel." I state.

He scowls and faces the bow. "Just shut up and steer."

The waves kept hitting us hard and the wind started blowing rapidly. The rain had hit us harder and I thought I was going to have bruises after this. "All hands to starboard!" The men followed Arthur's order. "Steer left!" I spun the wheel and the ship avoided a massive collision with a wave.

I was ecstatic, but didn't see the other wave coming. We dodged one, but another piled on top of the Captain and I. I lost hold of the helm and Arthur took over. He didn't make a comment about me losing grip, but focused on steering. Another wave hit the deck and slammed my back against the railings. It jarred me and I could tell my wound opened again. I tried to hold on to what was closer to me and lost sight of everything. _What the hell?_ I felt some water hit me and my body went over the port bow. "Alfred!" I opened my eyes and saw Francis holding my wrist. "Hold on!"

I smiled and looked down at the water. _To think the waves I love staring at would wash me off the ship._ I chuckled. _I wouldn't mind drowning in the sea that I love, but my family would miss me. "Alfred." _I smiled some more as I heard the concern in my brother's voice.

The water hit the port side and Francis lost grip of my wrist. His voice shouted at me as I landed into the water. My body got swept up into a current next to the ship, banging my back against the hull then sending me out to sea. The water was calmer as I sank and I noticed something; _ever since I came here, something happens to me. This time, though, I didn't do it to save a life._ My lungs felt tighter and tighter; I soon gave up the air and watched all the air bubbles pop out of my mouth. My eyes started to get heavy and I knew what was happening. _Someone help me._ Before my eyes fully closed, I caught a glimpse of green eyes filled with fright and worry swimming down towards me. I smiled and finally let myself sleep. The last thing I felt was my hand being held and my arm being tugged up.

* * *

><p>Jeez, he has a point about getting hurt in this time, but it's just the way the days went. So i've been working on this chapter every night i have time and was stuck until i got some ideas running in my mind. I really like this story so far even though it's like three chapters now.<p>

So how'd you like it? I hope it was fine and not that confusing with his flashes. I can tell you that i tried though.

Hope those of you who read it enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Dreams

I waited patiently as I scan for any signs of the light; I had known I was slowly slipping away, and now I wait for the sign saying that I truly died. I wait for the light, but I was also concerned about waking up; what if I didn't? What if I wasn't able to wake up in any of the times? If I died in one time, would I die in another? What would my family think if I never woke up? What would the doctors tell them if they called for someone to see me? Would they say "You're son is in a coma"? I would've shaken my head to stop thinking those thoughts, but couldn't move. I remembered being in the water, and I soon realized that it'd be hard to move.

I started to remember more of the events that happened and answered my other question; I drowned in the sea as the storm blew over. All that I could see now was the dark surroundings. I stared into the darkness, bored as hell and watched as the nothing kept going; _damn, why is dying so frickin' boring? _I started getting anxious until something in the shadowy area caught my eye; I saw a light. _Finally. _ I thought that I was passing over like the usual stories and shows said; when people pass and have done what they needed to do on earth, they passed through a light. This light that I saw was just a speck in the darkness, but it grew as I got closer to it, or it got closer to me. As it got closer, I started smiling; a small breeze ruffled through my damp hair and I heard the waves washing on a beach: _My Sanctuary._

I was back on my beach and easily believed that this was my heaven. I know I should've thought about how the beach was exactly the same from my dreams, but I was just too happy to care. I was on my beach; the place where I find more comfort than in the world. I sat in the warm sand then leaned back, looking into the sky. I heaved a sigh, "I wish..." I was just saying something aloud while resting on my back and was going to continue; once a head appeared over mine, though, I couldn't continue.

"_You wish what?_" The face above mine was shadowed, but when I heard his voice, I knew who it was.

"Arthur?" He nodded and moved when I sat up. "Are you dead, too?"

I looked closely at him as he shook his head. "_No._" A look of confusion appeared on my face as he chuckled.

I cocked my head to the side, not really seeing what was so funny. "Then how are you in heaven?" He laughed some more.

"_Bloody idiot, none of us are dead._" I blinked as the said statement processed through my mind.

"But..." I didn't really know what to say, I was too confused. "Wasn't I drowning?"

He rolled his eyes at the obvious fact while frowning and sighed while looking away. "_Yes, but Captain Kirkland saved you._"

My gaze was focused onto the side of his face as the shock went from my brain down to my entire body. "You saved me?" I couldn't believe that he'd save me.

He shook his head as he let out an annoyed, yet saddened sigh. "_The Captain did._"

I stared at him and tried to understand what he was saying. "But you're Arthur." I stated.

He nodded. "_Yes but I'm not the same Arthur that you know physically._" He finally looked at me. "_I may look like him and have many similarities with him, but I'm not Captain Arthur Kirkland. I'm just Arthur Kirkland,_" his gaze left my eyes again and landed on something else; as he looked away, his face gave away the feeling of pain, "_I'm just a figment of your imagination._" He looked at me and tried to smile even though the fact he admitted obviously made him sad.

I couldn't stand the look I was seeing on his face and was going to protest against his statement, but felt something smash against my ribs, making me unable to tell him the comforting words I wanted to say to him. "What the..." It happened again and the air in my lungs flung out as I gasped.

"_Don't fret,_" I glanced at the self-proclaimed imagination, "_they're trying to resuscitate you._" I cringed at the pain as I gasped again. "_That means they're trying to bring you back._" He explained.

"I know that," I was trying to breath but the pressure on my lungs made it hard to take in the air I needed, "...I'm not an idiot."

He chuckled. All of a sudden the environment went form on land to under water. "_This was just another dream of yours, so that means you're still alive._"

My body started sinking; slowly at first then just as quickly as a whirlpool sucking me down. I started to panic as I got further away from the Arthur in my dreams; I tried swimming against the strong current just to get back to his side, but couldn't. I kept getting pulled down even though I swam with all the arm strength I had. My eyes were focused onto my target even as I was tugged farther away. As I kept staring at him, he started to fade; I panicked some more and tried my hardest to get up to him, but still unsuccessful. He was fading fast, literally; by the time I gave up on fighting against the current, all I saw were his green eyes filled with security and farewell.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The pounding on my chest continued until my eyes whipped open; I coughed and someone turned me onto my side, so the water in my mouth could escape and not recede back into my throat. Once I was done coughing out the salty tasting water, I rolled back over onto my back and stared into the sky like I did in my dream. Also like the dream, Arthur's head appeared above mine.

"Git," he goes with that magnificently painted on scowl of his, "don't you know how to keep yourself on deck and hold on?" I sighed and winced at the pain on my back; it felt like my wound was on fire. _Well of course it would; salt cleans out the sores. _Someone kicked me. "Hey, I know you're awake, so reply already."

I glared at the captain, annoyed with the way he was treating me; a wounded, confused and frightened (not really) nineteen year-old boy who almost drowned. "Just leave me alone." I said sitting up. "I just want to sleep."

"Oh no you don't;" I sighed and stood up as he pointed his one finger at me, "you shouldn't be lazy just because your hurt." _That sounds like what my mom would say since I take all the chances in the world to be lazy as I listen to my sea _recordings. My eyes made contact with the captain's and I saw his true feeling, worry. "I saved you from drowning; the least you could do is thank me, git."

The other Arthur was right; he looks like him, but it really isn't him. How could I tell? Well it's obvious; the Arthur I supposedly "imagined" is nicer and he doesn't yell at me like this one. "Thank you." I said glumly as I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said. I groaned and turned to him. "My quarters, now!" I gave him this sarcastic stare saying: "You've got to be kidding me." but his glare was full of seriousness.

"Why?" I whined and (sort of) shouted. "I want to be alone; I don't want to be in your company." _I'd just be annoyed as hell. I just want to be alone and cope with what just, and almost could've happened to _me. He stormed over to me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me to his room. I was shocked that he was strong enough to drag me, but still fought against him as much as I could. "Let me go! Arthur, damn it, let me go!"

He released me as he shut his door and locked it. "It's Captain Arthur." He stated as I rubbed my wrist and glare at him.

"Like I care." He glared back at me then sighed.

His face went from "pissed off" to "as calm as I can get" and I just stared at him. "You almost died twice, now." I shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I looked out his window and saw the waves. My own face had softened up as I stared at the ongoing waves. As always, the single sight had calmed me down, but I couldn't help but feel...something... "You should've let me drown."

"What?" His voice contained his shock and I sighed.

"It would've been better if I died by the sea's wrath." He was silent and I looked at him. His face was composed, but those eye's of his gave away his sadness. I shook my head as I chuckled. "You don't even know me that well, and you're sad over the fact that I wanted to die? Wow."

I continue to laugh with no really emotion and saw him get upset. "Just because I don't know you doesn't mean I don't care." He states with a shaky voice.

I ceased my laughing and looked at him seriously. "I thought pirates rarely care about others and only fend for themselves." He was silent again. "Weren't you like that?"

His eyes went wide as his gaze fell to the floor. "Do you know?" He was still upset, but didn't expect me to ask him about himself.

I shrugged. "Adam told me that before I came you used to be a blood thirsty pirate. Why did you suddenly change?" I was truly interested about his changed in attitude when I came aboard, and waited for his answer.

He didn't reply instantly; he just stood there in front of the locked door, wallowing in the silence in the room. He was thinking and soon took a lung full of air to speak. "You remind me of someone." I was shocked and blinked. "You remind me of my little brother. He didn't live long in life, but he was energetic till the day he...passed." I was the one who stayed silent, now, as I listened. "But that was years ago." He states as he lifts his head and moves toward his desk.

I was shocked. _I remind him of his younger brother that passed?_ I was too stunned to move, but once he was about to pass me, I forced out an apology. "I'm sorry." He stopped walking and glanced at me. "I didn't know." He just shrugged. "Is that why you saved me?"

He shook his head. "No. There's another reason for me doing that."

"Like what?" I glanced at his face and saw him blushing.

"I owed you one, didn't I?" He forced out as he looked away from me. My forehead wrinkled out of confusion._ If that was all it was for then why is he blushing?_ He continued to his desk and sat in his chair facing the window. I turned to stare at the back of his chair and waited for him to say something else. "You can rest in my bed if you want." I blinked as he turned to me. "I won't bother you; I know you want to be alone, but I'm going to be here to do some work."

I nodded. "It's okay and thanks." I saw him blush again as I went to his bed. Once I laid on it, I was out.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I didn't wake up for what seem like years. I was so tired and when I was able to sleep, I took advantage of that. The best thing, too, is that I'm alone on my beach. It wasn't morning anymore; it was late evening and the sunset was beautiful. The sun was dipping in the horizon making it's glow turn orange. The sky around it was tainted with orange, red orange, red, pink, purple, and all those colors seen in a sunset. This view had calmed all my nerves and I wasn't afraid or shocked anymore.

_I almost died,_ I state within my mind, _and the one person who stayed by my side and restored the bit of life I had left was the Captain._ I sighed. _I can get why he'd be sad, but why did he turn into a blood thirsty pirate? For the Queen? For adventure? Or for revenge? But who would he want to kill for revenge?_

My gaze fell from the golden sun to the purple sea. "_Are you feeling better?_"

I turn and see Arthur, my modern imagination Arthur. "Yeah I just needed to calm down."

"_Do you still feel like you should've died?_" He was frowning and I sighed.

"No." He looked relieved and I stared at him. "How do you know all that stuff when you weren't really there to hear or see it?"

He blinked and looked away getting all nervous. "_I'm your imagination remember?_"

"Yeah, but still," I eye him as he shows me his back, "I sort of feel like there's more to it than that."

"_Well, you're wrong._" He still wasn't facing me and I stood up hugging him from behind. "_W-what are you doing?_"

I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. "You're keeping something from me." His body tensed up a bit but relaxed as he felt my breath on his neck.

"_S-stop that._" He stutters.

I chuckled and released him. "What's wrong? When we first met on this beach you held my hand." His ears, I saw, were red. "Why? We didn't even know each other and yet you held me hand."

"_Are you a daft git?_" He turned to me and stared into my eyes.

I shrugged. "I am a blonde." I state as I smiled.

Our eyes didn't waver from each others gaze. "_Git, just because you didn't know me before then doesn't mean I didn't know you._" I nodded slightly not wanting to break away our gazes. "_Wanker._" He goes as he kisses me.

My eyes widen and I pushed him away. "What was that?"

He scowled and looked at the sand. "_You asked why I held your hand and I gave you an answer._"

"With a kiss?" He sighed. I was confused until I put two and two together. "You like me."

He looked back up at me. "_No duh, Sherlock._" I chuckled and shook my head. Once our gazes met again, he couldn't help but kiss me again. This time I didn't push him away; I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

My dream ended as I woke up to something moving next to me. I opened my eyes and yawned. Moving my head, I looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. Turning my head back the other way, I close my eyes, glimpsing at another face in front of mine. My eyes ripped back open as I saw an angelic face laying next to mine; this face belonged to none other than the Captain. Once I realized that, I gasped and fell out of the bed.

I was hoping the thud hadn't waken him up, but with no further avail, he woke up. "What's going on?" His head appeared over the side and his tired eyes landed on me. "Did you fall out of the bed?"

He didn't try to suppress his chuckle. "W-well, I was startled." He was too tired to really care about anything right now. "Why are you in the bed with me?"

He heaved a sigh causing a yawn and then shrugged. "It's my bed and I can sleep in it when I want." He gave me a blank stare. "And honestly, I didn't care about sharing the bed with you. I was to bloody tired to care about that." I blushed as he fell on the bed, yawning as he glanced at me. "Could you go back to sleep now? I'm too tired to continue this bloody conversation."

Having his third yawn, he moved back onto his side of the bed. _Why me?_ _Why do I come face to face with the look alike of the guy that I just kissed?_ I crept back into the bed, making sure not to bother him, and feeling comfortable yet a bit happy. "Good night."

"Just go to sleep." He groaned, kicking my leg. I chuckled and he sighed. "Good night." I smiled and decided to roll over and hug him from behind like I did with the other. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Just deal with it." I tell him as I shut my eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ His body tensed. _He's acting just like the other Arthur._ I sigh and decide to comfort him. "At least for tonight."

He relaxed a bit. "Just for tonight. You understand you bloody git?" I smile and nod. "Good."

Morning came and I got up early enough to cook breakfast with Francis. I walked over and, to my amazement, smiled at the French cook. "Good morning, Francis." He looked at me and returned my smile.

"Some one looks happier and more relaxed, no?" He chuckled and gave me a dirty-mind look. "Some will also ask: why so?"

I shake my head and grab a frying pan. "Knock it off, Francis."

He looked confused even though I knew what he was thinking. "What are you accusing me of saying? I'm not implying anything."

I chuckled and started frying up some eggs that I found along with some bacon. _Who knew they had bacon strips back then? I must be lucky to have the ingredients for the breakfast I love to eat._ "Yeah right."

"Alfred!" Francis and I jumped at the sudden shout.

It was from the captain and Francis couldn't help but give me a dirty smile. "What did you do know, Alfred?"

"Nothing." Arthur showed up in the kitchen door way and I smiled at him. He was flustered and I think I know why. _I bet he just remembered that we cuddled as we slept last night._ "Yes, Captain?"

He looked at me and was about to say something, but then saw Francis. He cleared his throat, composing himself, and he looked at me. "Make sure this time the food isn't horrible." With that he left and I chuckled. Francis asked about his behavior and I merely shrugged.

We finished cooking and served the meals to the crew; of course the meal I made was for Arthur and just like last time, he stared at it as if he didn't know what it was. I sighed and explained to him what breakfast meal he had in front of him. "It's bacon and eggs." He glance at me shortly then looked back at his plate. "It's a fairly good meal, and it's also my favorite meal to eat." He nodded and tasted his meal. His eyes said that it was delicious, but his mouth said otherwise. "What do you think?"

He looked at me then back at the food. "It's disgusting." He stated with a scowl.

I shook my head. "Then I'll make something else for you to eat."

I reached for his plate, but he whacked my hand. "Don't bother." I smiled and nodded as I walked to the kitchen to have my own breakfast. "Where are you going?"

I stopped just before exiting the room and looked at him. "I'm going to eat my breakfast."

"In the kitchen." I nod and he shook his head. "That's no place for a member of the crew to eat in." I was confused and he scowled. "Just get you bloody food and eat with us." I did as he ordered and got my food. I came back and was about to sit down next to Adam, who was on the end, but Arthur called me. "Sit next to me, git." I blushed and obeyed as the crew gave the two of us looks.

No sooner did I take my seat did Francis come over and whisper in my ear. "I told you you've gotten to him." I jump slightly and give him a glare as he leaves. "Enjoy, _mon cheri._" I shook my head and Arthur asked just what he had said to me. I told him nothing and continued eating.

Later, after eating, I went up on deck and looked around. I gazed up at the crow's nest and smiled. It looked like no one was up there, and I started to head up to it when I heard a shout. I looked at the captain and sighed as he came over to me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged. "Going up to the crows nest." He scowled. "I thought I could get a good view of the ocean."

He paused and nodded in understanding. He glanced up at the nest then back at me as he shook his head. "You're role isn't to scope for land," I rolled my eyes, "but I guess you can go up." I was surprised, but smiled.

"All righty, captain," I grab onto the netted rope that go to the nest, "then let's race to the top."

He grinned. "You're on. Just don't whine when you lose."

"In your dreams." He chuckled and walked to the other side of the ship, readying himself for the race. Once we made eye contact, we started up the net. I really didn't pay attention to who was in the lead, but when we landed in the nest itself, I knew it was a tie. "A draw." I smiled.

He tried to suppress his smile with a scowl. "I'll ask for a rematch tomorrow." I smiled some more and nod. Our gazes ended up looking at the sea and I hear him sigh. "The sea's beautiful." I nod again agreeing with him. "It's sad to know such beauty can kill though." I look at him and his eyes noticed I was staring. He sighed as I asked if the sea took someone from him. "Yes," he says as a tear rolls down his cheek. I brush it away and he blushes, "it took my brother away."

My eyes go wide and I look at my hand that was lingering on his cheek. I move it away and stare at the sea again. "May I ask something?" I see him nod. "Why did you become a blood thirsty pirate?"

He chuckled and I looked at him again. "I become a pirate to sail the sea's." I nod. _I'd do the same thing._ "I became blood thirsty because I was in a point of depression and found killing was the only thing that didn't make me feel that way." I blinked. "When I met you, though," he gazed into eyes, "I knew I wasn't doing the right thing. At first glance, you just looked like a silly teen willing to do anything, but when I looked at you again, you reminded me of my brother; if he was alive, I have a feeling he'd look like you. As I thought about him, it was like I was waking up from a nightmare that I was living the past few years."

He stopped speaking and I just stared into his eyes. _They're the same._ I sigh. _I need to stop comparing them_. "I'm that big of a deal?" He looks away and shrugs. I frowned since I couldn't see his eyes fully. "Arthur," I waited for him to correct me, but he didn't, so I continued, "why did you really save me?"

He didn't move, but when I placed my hand on his shoulder, he flinched. "Like I said, I owed you one."

I sighed. "I can tell that there's more to it than that." He quickly looked at me, and this time, I kept out gazes from separating. "Why did you save me?"

He blushed and tried to scowl. "I-I keep telling you the answer, git." I continued staring into his eyes. "I...you're new to the crew and you're still too young to die." I agreed with that, but kept prying him. "Git...s-stop staring." He was going to break our gaze, but I made I move that I should, but won't, regret; I kissed him. I had held him and his body started fighting against me after his shock. I didn't want to let go and wanted the kiss to continue, but soon, let go of him. As I released him, he slapped me. I knew I deserved that, but was still surprised. "Wanker!" I touch my stinging cheek and see his face covered in tears. "Don't ever do that again! Bloody twat." He turned away, about to go back down when he paused. "I was wrong," he gives me a side glance, "you're nothing like my brother."

He jumped over the side and climbed down trying not to look at me. As I leaned on the nest, I watched him until he set his feet on the deck and disappeared behind his bedroom's door. I sighed and leaned against the pole in the middle of the nest, sliding down until I'm sitting. _I can't blame him for being upset._ I touched my lips and smiled. _But it was worth it._ I watched the sky as it turned from morning to dusk. It was a quick day, but I just kept thinking about what I did to Arthur.

As it got darker, I heard a voice singing a lullaby that I haven't heard of before. I could tell it was male and smiled as I closed my eyes. The song was being sung beautifully, and it had made me feel tired. It soon ended, though, and even though I was sad, I had fallen asleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a while since I had woken up in my bed, or so it felt like it had been. I was happy to be on something comfortable and yawned as I rolled over. I opened my eyes slightly and whined as the bright sun shined on them. I frowned and rolled over again, falling out of the bed. My face hit the floor and I groaned. "I seem to be falling out of a lot of beds recently." I hear a chuckle and glance at the person in my room. "Mattie," he smiles, "I'm so glad you're not Francis." He shook his head as I rolled onto my back. "Could you be a brother and pull me up?"

I raised my hands in the air and he sighed, pulling me up off the floor. I stood on my feet and started to wobble; I would've fallen, but Mattie helped me stay up. He shook his head. "You're like a toddler learning how to walk." We chuckle and head out to the hall, slowly walking to the stairs. "Who's Francis?"

I grabbed the banister and started to descend the stairs. "A French cook that keeps suggesting that the Captain and I will become a couple." He was confused. "I'll tell you the entire thing later." He nodded. "He's also a pain in the ass." Matt chuckled. "He is! He has this aura around him that screams 'pervert'. I'm shocked I can even get along with him."

He chuckled again and helped me down the rest of the stairs. "Mom doesn't know anything about this." I nod. _Thank goodness._ "In fact she's not even home. She was called into work for a week and asked me to take care of you. You're lucky I'm on vacation." I smile. "Oh and Gilbert kept me company." We stepped off the stairs and entered the living room where I saw the albino. "He was worried about you and stayed with me."

I noticed my brother blush, but couldn't say anything since Gil gave me a bear hug. "Man, Al, you made me worry."

I chuckled. "I never thought you'd worry over someone besides Elizabeta."

"Yeah well, the awesome me got over her and I've gotten more concerned about me friends." I gave him a disbelieving stare. "I'm serious! I'm over her." He sighed. "Anyway, I figured out that I like someone else more than her."

"Really? Who?" The two blushed and I instantly got upset. "Ah hell no, Mattie? Gilbert please tell me you're pulling my chain." He glanced at something else and I sighed. "If you hurt him, then I'll kick your ass until you beg for mercy."

They were surprised at how well I took it and Gilbert smiled. "Thanks, Al, and don't worry, I won't!" He claps my shoulder and I wince from the pain I received; I also fell over and hit the floor from his sudden slap. "Jeez," he says helping me up, "sorry about that."

He chuckled and I smiled. "It's all right." I look at Matt. "Have you told him about what's going on?" He nodded. "Okay," I sit on the couch, "then he'll know why I'm in pain and can barely walk."

I sigh as I lay on the couch. "You're in pain?" I glance at my brother and nod. "I thought you can only feel pain in the time you receive it." I shrug. "What happened to you?"

"I almost drowned." Mattie gasped as Gilbert walked to the window. "Yup, but Arthur saved me. He said he saved me because he owed me one, but I think there's something else he's not telling me." I envision Arthur an sigh as I remember what I did to him. _I'm definitely not sharing that._ "But I'm not going to pry him about it." _Anymore._ I glance at Gilbert. "Are you looking for someone?"

He nodded. "I asked my brother to come and she said he'll bring a friend; well his friend said that he'll come along." He leaned against the window and smiled. "Speaking of the devils." He left the room and got the door for them. "Hey, Luddy," I hear from the other room, "is this your friend? He's cute."

"Bruder!"

"Ve, it's all right."

They come into the living room and when I saw the copper head, I fell from the couch. "Lovino?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I know it's been a while since i've updated this story, well it's been a while for me, but i'm glad i just finished typing it. I think this one is more interesting and yes the best part is when they kissed, but dream Arthur is nicer that Captain Arthur, don't you agree?

Well i'd write more but i'm dog tired and have to get to bed. I hope you liked it, and just to tell you, the other chapters after this won't be as long as this one; this one just happened to go over 13 pages when i finished. Man that's a lot of typing.

Thanks for reading and R&R. :)


	5. Home Again

A/N: Me no own Hetalia :(

* * *

><p>"Ve?" The boy besides Ludwig cocked his head in confusion, but smiled anyway. "Who's Lovino? Is he an Italian like me?" I was dumbfounded, and it showed on my face. He smiled some more at me and gave a slight chuckle since I was still on the floor; I couldn't really move anyway since I was still a bit shocked.<p>

Ludwig sighed. "His name's Feliciano." I looked at the German. Once he said his name, I instantly remembered it; Ludwig, when he and I chat alone and without his brother around, which is rare, told me different stories about an "Italian that's crazy yet good company." My eyes blinked at the realization and I tried to smile. "Where did you get a name like that Alfred?"

_Crap._ "Uh..." I look at Mattie them back at the others. I didn't know if they knew about my dreams or not, so I just put it as simple as I could. "I...uh, he was from a dream of mine." It's the truth, yet I'm still hiding the big fact behind the "dream".

"Ve, the ones that you live in a different time?" I look at the Italian and blink. _He knew?_ _But how? I thought that Gilbert was the only other that knew about my dreams...wait...Gilbert._ I glanced at the other to see a sheepishly, guilty smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind them knowing," the albino goes. I glare at him, "I informed my brother about hanging out over here and sort of told him why."

I sighed. "It's all right as long as they don't think I'm crazy." _I may say that, but I still can't believe how loose his mouth is. Note to self: never tell Gilbert a secret. Ever!_ I post the note in my head and try to soften the glare that was piercing through him right now.

"We won't." I look at Feli and he smiles. I smiled back, instantly forgetting that I was mad at Gilbert for a second. "So, who's Lovino?" Frowning, I sigh and confirm the simple fact that I didn't want to be true; I _should_ tell them about him even if I didn't really want to.

I pick myself up and lay on the couch again. My focus was still on Feli, but he was replaced with the similar looking Italian. Blinking, I rubbed my eyes to get the vision out of my eyes; I didn't want to see him...not now not ever again. _Of course I wouldn't; he almost killed Arthur and I almost __died from the bullet that was aimed at the Captain. _"An underling of a Spaniard pirate called Antonio." I say. He nods; I could tell he was interested with his intent stare that he was giving me. I sigh as I tell him the other thing about Lovino. "He's also the one who pulled a gun to my captain and almost shot him." He flinched as he frowned, and held his arms. He didn't like that information, but he wanted to know...and anyway...I would've told everyone sooner or later. Sighing, I lay back and close my eyes and see the scene roll again. "I took the bullet though, so Arthur's still alive and mean as ever." I chuckle and think about my wound; realizing it hadn't hurt after I fell asleep on Arthur's bed and had that dream, I furrow my brows. _Huh. I wonder if it's fully healed already?_ I would've checked to see, but I wasn't in the time where I got it, so I stayed motionless on the couch and imagined the pain I felt after the impact.

"Did it hurt?" Nodding to the silly question, the pain comes back for a split second. My eyes whipped open, but I didn't moan. I sat up again and looked at the Italian; he wasn't really smiling and once I looked over at Ludwig, I knew that it bothered the German. "Why did you call me Lovino?"

I glanced back at the Italian then stared at my hands. I didn't want to really look at him for some reason. "Because you look exactly like him." I checked to see what was on his face and saw a small smile; he was sad and worried that I might not like him. I chuckled and looked back up at him. "Don't worry, I won't connect you to him," he smiled fully which made the German smirk, "as long as you don't shoot me."

He chuckled. "Ve, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt anything or anyone in the world;" he paused then added: "unless someone was harming a friend, though, I probably would." I nodded to tell him I understood.

Smiling at his friend, Ludwig sat down and Feli took the seat right next to him. Mattie and Gilbert took the other love seat and I couldn't help but smirk; I may have acted upset at first when Gilbert said he'd fallen in love with my bro, but now that I look at them, they seem to be a...cute couple. "So who are the others you've met?" I focused on my twin and sighed.

I turned to lay fully on my back, and stared at the ceiling. "The first man I met was Adam; he's part of the captain's crew." I pause for a second to remember and replay the scene of when I met the man. I chuckled. "He sounds like a Scotsman, and he's an old mate, but still full of energy to spare." I think of other people to talk about and suddenly see the smile of the Frenchman I've been...trying to get along with. "The next one was the perverted cook, Francis." I scowled as I remembered him, and his perverted smirk. "He always has love on the mind," I soothed my glowering face and softly smiled, "but he's a good chef and a great person to talk to when I need an ear to talk off." Mattie chuckled at the idiom, and I continued. "The other one is Captain Arthur Kirkland." My smile grew. "He's the Captain, as you can tell, and a hard task driver when he wants to be, but has a soft spot once in a while. He may be mean at points, but others times I can tolerate his large ego." I take a breath and remember the things that he shared with me. "He also has a history and I want to learn about it." I pause then sigh. "But I don't think he'll want to talk to me after what I did."

The room was silent for what seemed like minutes to me, but it was soon disturbed. "What did you do?" Mattie asked.

I sighed again as I sat up and looked at all of them in the eyes. "Now don't be too negative after I tell you." They nod and wait for the explanation. I stalled a bit, and thought about what I was going to say, then said: "I kissed him." Feli and Gilbert smiled as Mattie blushed and Ludwig blinked. "Now I know it's a shock to her me say that, but it's Arthur's fault."

Gilbert chuckled at my little sentence, and gave me that "awesome" smile that he rarely shows anyone; only his friends, brother, and...now boyfriend sees it. "There's nothing wrong with kissing a guy; I should know." The German stared at his Prussian brother as he wrapped an arm around my twin brother. "Right Matt?"

He was blushing immensely from Gilbert nonchalantly suggesting that they've kissed before; I snickered. "Uh...I-I guess." He whispered shyly.

"I agree," Feli pipped in, "there's nothing wrong with that." The Italian flashed a smile at Ludwig who became flustered. "Ve, right Ludwig?"

The blond didn't answer, but the blush on his face gave it all away. "Thanks guys." They looked at me and nodded or smiled. I really liked it that they tried to help me feel better, but... I sighed. "Now if only he thought the same way."

They frowned as the mumbled sentence processed through their minds. "Ve, he didn't like it?" Feli asked with a saddened frown.

I saw Gilbert huff and pout as he crossed his arms. "But I thought it was his fault." He stated, pointing out what I said earlier.

I sighed. "It is, but _Captain Arthur Kirkland_ didn't start it, _modern Arthur _did." They were confused from the two Arthurs I mentioned. _Who could blame them? I just told them I kissed an Arthur and blamed it on another Arthur, but they're not the only ones to be confused over that. S_o I told them the entire story: the beach, the self-proclaimed imaginary Arthur, the kiss, me liking it and him, and everything else.

Another lapse of silence took over the room as they thought about the just told story over. "Who knew that dreaming could affect your thoughts about someone?" I chuckled at Gil's silly observation, but agreed with him.

Shrugging to answer his question, I smirk and think about how much these "dreams" have changed the way I think about things; I never used to like boys, and here I'm starting to fall in love with one. I sighed. "Do you know when you'll go back?"

Comprehending what was just said, I looked at Mattie. I didn't really think about going back again, but I knew it was possible...it's been happening at random moment, so I never really know when I could go back. "I don't know, but I hope it's not too soon;" Glancing at all of them, I smile, "I'd like to stay here a while longer." Matthew smiled back since I knew that he wanted to have me around and awake. I sighed and looked out through the one window and saw that it was morning._ I must have woken in the morning even though it was night time just a few minutes before. Man, I really hate being __sleep deprived. _I moan to myself even though they could here plain as day, and slouch into the couch. "Why of all the damn things, do I have to be deprived of my sleeping?" It was silent, but then I heard some boisterous laughter. I looked at my friends and blinked. "What?" They didn't stop. Matthew was covering his mouth as Gilbert grabbed his side saying: "My stomach, oh my stomach." I pouted at the fact that they're laughing. "Why are you guys laughing?"

Feli didn't really get why they were laughing either, and Ludwig just rolled his eyes. Mattie sighed. "R-really now Alfred, that's such a stupid question to ask." He chuckled again, but soon composed himself. "All you do _is _sleep, so being sleep deprived should be a lesson."

I was about to ask what he meant by "lesson", but Gilbert answered it for me before I could even say a word. "With you _always_ sleeping in to noon, this should make you realize that you can't always sleep to the desired time you have." He slapped my back when he stood beside me. "Hell, Al, my awesome self doesn't even sleep that much, and that's when I get to bed at a good time."

I huff as they continue to tease me. "Well, it sucks." I state. They just shook there heads as I pouted. "You guys really are mean! You don't care about me possibly getting sick from not getting enough sleep." Matthew rolled his eyes since I was getting dramatic now, but there's one thing that could be true. "And anyway, it's unhealthy for me." Gilbert gave me a disbelieving smile as he asked how. "Well, since I've always slept so late, my body's gotten used to the extended time I sleep; if I stop sleeping with my usual hours, who knows what would happen?"

"You'd get sick," I smiled in triumph at my brother. I finally made a statement that pointed out what I was saying, but then I saw my brother smile devilishly, "but your body would soon get used to sleeping like that, and you'd be able to sleep without any problems occurring." I pouted again as he topped me...again!

"Fine! I'll stop complaining and get over it." They looked taken aback, even Ludwig, which made me huff even more. "Stop acting like everything that I've been doing or will do is shocking! It makes it look like that you guys rarely believe me."

_"We believe that rubbish you call a dream don't we?" _I blinked at the familiar voice. I knew that it didn't come from Arthur, but...it was said in his voice...no...it couldn't be possible...could it?

I look around the room, trying to make sure I'm not going crazy and imagining Arthur's voice, or himself, being here. Staring at my friends again, I ask: "What'd you say?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and I knew that he said the line that was replaced with Arthur's. "I said: we believe that awesome story you told, don't we?" I nod and start to space out. _Why did I hear Arthur's voice? Could he also be in this time?_ I think of all the possibilities, but shake my head. _No, it'd be impossible. _"Hey!" I blink and focus on the Prussian. He had an irritated look on his face, and I knew it was because I spaced out and ignored him. "You're not really with us are you? I mean _fully_ with us."

I stare at the floor and shake my head. "Sorry," I say with a sheepish smile, "I...just thought I heard something, and...it reminded me of the other time." From staring at the floor, I saw Mattie shuffle his feet and stand before me as he sighed. I looked at him and saw his worried look. "What?" I asked concerned.

He just stared at me, but then shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered, "I was just..." he trailed off and stayed silent. Then he hugged me. I blinked and glanced at his face hidden by his hair. I hugged him back and asked what's up? He shakes his head again. "I'm just worried that I might lose you to that other world..." I sigh and tighten my grip; he does the same. "I don't want to lose you...I don't want to have you forever in a coma over here as you get hurt over there."

"I won't, Mattie," he started to shake and I knew that he was trying not to cry, "I promise." I whispered into his ear. His body relaxed, but his tears fell down without stop; I sighed and wiped most of them away as I rubbed his back. "It's okay Mattie...I promised Mom that I wouldn't lose myself either, so..."

"W-when was t-that?" He pulled away from me so that he could stare into my face. "I d-don't ever r-remember you prom-promising that with M-mom."

I smiled at him. "You were there, but..." I gaze at the ceiling before glancing back at him. "That was the day that I came back home late." He rubbed his eyes as he furrowed his brows. "It was also the night I had went into the other time for the first time."

"Was th-that why you w-were late?" I nod. He looked down and stared at something, blinking away the tears that formed quickly and easily disappeared. "M-mom was really upset that night." He was calming down and could speak without stuttering for gasps of air. "She was mad that you broke the promise that you said, about you being there for dinner, but she got over it after you came home without any harm done to you." He paused as a sigh slipped through his mouth. He turned around and dragged me over to the couch so we didn't have to stand, and the others came around to hear what he would share. "To tell you the truth," he started again, "I was also worried about you." I blinked. I knew I shouldn't be shocked, but...it's Mattie. I've been a jerk to him at points and really mean when I'm angry...I'd think that he had grown to dislike me. It looks like it didn't really faze him. I shook my head and listened as he continued again. "You usually come at least ten or fifteen minutes after a promised time, but when you didn't come, we got worried.

"When you got home and we saw that you were safe, our worries were gone...but when I checked on you hours later, you were passed out and wouldn't wake up." He hiccuped as some tears strolled down his cheeks. "I would've told Mom, but I didn't want her to worry anymore than she already did, so I told her that you were still sleeping when she left." He finally looked at me again with a smile. "You're lucky you passed out the day before she left for a week of nonstop work; also, for me having that week off from college." His eyes wandered again and he sighed. "After the first few hours of freaking out, I went back to see if you had woken up...but instead I found you bleeding on your bed."

Feli gasped as Gilbert looked from Mattie to me; when he looked at Matt again he showed the surprised look on his face. "You never to my awesome self about that."

Matthew shrugged. "I didn't think I needed to tell you." He said. The Prussian looked a bit hurt, but I could tell he understood. "I panicked again, but as soon as I touched you, the blood disappeared. I flinched and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. Giving up for the time being, I went and sat on your chair, trying to hold back my tears of worry. Not sooner did I put my hands over my face did I hear you make a stupid comment." I chuckled as I remembered. "You don't know how happy I was to see you awake again."

"I actually do." He focused on me and I smiled. "You ran over and hugged me once I woke up, remember?" He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah," he goes looking away from me again. I sighed and frowned since our eye contact broke again. He smiled, though, so I let it go. "I was really happy, but when you shared with me that you were shot and _showed_ me the scar, I just couldn't believe anything anymore." He put his head in his hands and Gilbert put one of his hands on my brother's back. "Seeing that scar, which was never there before, and knowing that it happened and came from another time...another _world_, is really...frightening." He shook his head. "It may not hurt anymore, but just knowing that my twin...my _brother_ got hurt in another world, I...I just didn't know what to do, but I told you that I'd be here, waiting for when you woke up again."

He heaved another sigh as he leaned back against to couch, slouching while staring at the ceiling. "You make me worry too much Alfred." He glanced at me. "You need to stop doing that." I chuckled and shook my head; he chuckled too. "I'm glad that you woke up again..." I focused on him again and saw some more tears falling from his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't wake up again..." I frowned and hugged him again; he hugged me back. "I th-thought that I l-lost you."

"But you didn't," I say, soothing him and rubbing his back, "I'm here; I'm not going to disappear or stay in another world...I promise." His body shook again as he cried and I sighed. _I would say my usual "hero" thing, but...this moment is too emotional for me to put a joke in the air. At least I can think it. "I'm your hero Mattie, I'll never leave you alone in this world. Once a brother is born, you have to look after them, and that's what I need to do for you. You may grow up and say you __don't need me to look after you anymore, like I say to our Mom, but I'll always be there for you; waiting in my secret lair that heroes have."_

I heard a chuckle and look at my brother. "I kn-know Alfred. You'll always be my brother who's one of my heroes." I blushed. _I said that aloud? How embarrassing._ I looked at the others, but they weren't making fun of me; they were smiling at us. "Alfred..." I glanced at my brother again and locked eyes with him. "P-please tell me y-you'll be staying he-here for a whi-while."

I smile and hug him again. "Of course Mattie," he tightens his grip around me as he hugs me back, "I'll be here for as long as I can be." The rest of the afternoon was with me spending time with Mattie, trying to calm him down. The other three left to leave us alone, since Mattie only needed me, to the Prussians displeasure, and I thanked them for that; Mattie and I rarely have a brother bonding moment, and with all that's going on, that moment happened to be now.

I smiled to myself as my Canadian brother hugged me again; he really didn't want me to go away. He's too afraid of the fact that I might leave and never come back. No matter how many times I try to tell him that I'm never going to be gone entirely, he just shakes his head and gets frightened over and over as I leave him alone in a room. _He reminds me of me after I watched a really bad horror film._ I sighed and hugged him back. "I need to get to bed, too, Mattie." His body tensed. "Don't worry, if I start to have signs of me leaving, I'll shout before anything truly happens." He nodded and released me.

"I hope you do." He wasn't crying anymore, which I was happy to know, but his eyes were still red. "I'd be mad at you for not saying goodbye."

I roll my eyes as I back up into my room. "That's too much of a jerky move for me to do; anyway, a hero never says goodbye." He smiled and nodded as I start to say what I usually shouted when I was younger. "A hero has to say "see you around" or "I'll be back"." He laughs at the famous Terminator line that Arnold Schwarzenegger says, and starts to head for his room.

"Good night Alfred." He said with a warm smile.

I smiled back at him. "Night bro."

I closed my door and turned around to face my room. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid to fall asleep, but that's only because I'm afraid that I might go back to the other time. I quickly change and pull myself under the covers, holding the blanket over my head. I didn't want to look at anything because when I do, I sometimes see things from the other world. Closing my eyes, my fear was showing itself on my eyelids. I could see the other world, but it only lasted a few seconds. It seems that I'm still in the crows-nest as I look at the now sunny sky. I smile and fall asleep.

***Set Sail to the Sea***

When my body was waking up, I didn't feel any rocking. My eyes, when they opened, saw darkness, but also a faint light. I smiled as I pulled the covers from over my head and sat up. I stretched my arms and yawned as I checked out my room; it was still the same and I was still in it. I couldn't be more happier.

_"Hey, Alfred!"_ I blinked as a voice echoed through my head; it was Adam, but I didn't know what he could possibly wanted. _"The Captin' wants to see ya."_ I shook my head and made the voice disappear. He wouldn't want to see me; he should still be pissed at me and hate me for kissing him. I sighed and got out of the bed, forgetting all that I heard and claiming that my mind made it up to comfort me.

Slowly walking down stairs, my eyes start to blur; I lean against the banister and shake my head again. _No! _I shout within my mind. _I'm not going back now; I want to stay here longer that a few hours or even a day. Please just let me stay!_ I closed my eyes shut and saw the other world like I did last night. This time I wasn't looking at the sky; it looks like I'm in either the crews cabin room or the Captain's quarters. Like what happened last night, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still home. Smiling I go down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

As I walked in, I was met with the smell of pancakes. I smiled as I saw my brother cooking breakfast for the both of us and leaned against the doorway. "Since when did you cook?"

He peered over his shoulder to look at me and smiled. "Since when did you ask stupid questions?"

I chuckled. "Since I could speak." We laughed with each other and I soon took a seat. "Make me four of those pancakes, all right, bro?"

"Yes, yes, I know." He concentrates on his cooking and nods to me. "I haven't forgotten the amount of pancakes you usually eat." I chuckle again. "You always start with four pancakes, but end up eating around twelve."

"Fifteen." He turned to me and gave me a look. "That's when my stomach is really a pit and I can't seem to fill it up." He blinks and laughs; I join him. Once he was done making the first batch, we started to eat. "Thanks Mattie, you're a real bro." He just shrugged and ate along with me. I smiled as I stared at him. _This is what I missed,_ I thought as I ate another piece of his delicious pancakes, _eating with family and having a good time as we make jokes and laugh._

* * *

><p>AN: Hello mates, it's been a while since i've updated this story, to be exact a month and...some odd days...almost two months, but i finally updated this story again. I wasn't really stuck with this one, i just need to get out of my lazy shell and start typing for this story again. It's really hard to keep so many stories going when more than half of the stories i put on this site are not even half way done yet...i've been really busy, but i'll update as soon as i can!

I hope you all enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	6. Flashes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Phew!" I clanked my fork against the plate and smiled brightly at my brother. "Bring me some more, Mattie! I'm going to nineteen!" He rolled his eyes and turned around to make some more of his deliciously made pancakes.<p>

"You must have been starved over there." He says bluntly. I shrug and turn in my chair to stare outside of the patio door. He hummed as I heard a sizzle. "You know..." he said behind me. "You might be ravenous because you haven't eaten anything since the day you came back...in this world I mean." I nod after thinking a bit. _That's actually quite understandable._ "I think how it works is that when your not conscious, you don't feel hungry, but since you came back, your stomach started to work again, and is telling you to fill your hunger up. Leaving your body without any food is a dangerous thing; you can die of thirst from three or four days, and the same goes for food."

"All right, all right, I get it already." I peered over my shoulder to look at him with an irritated scowl. "Stop being the smarty pants brother, and feed me! I'm frickin' hungry." I was starting to whine and he chuckled.

"I'm coming, okay." I saw him shake his head as he flipped a couple of the made pancakes, making another sizzling noise. "It'll done in a few minutes." I groaned. "And I was just stating some facts that I know; no need to get so...bitchy."

He chuckled again as I pouted. "I'm not being bitchy!" I crossed my arms, like the child I am, and whine even more. "I'm just being grumpy since I'm hungry." I blinked and smiled. "Hey, that rhymed." I heard him chortle again, and all of a sudden I hear a plop on my plate. "About time." I say teasingly to my brother. I was about to eat the pancake he made, but then froze as I looked at what was sitting on my plate.

It looked like some French cuisine that a certain French cook would make. This realization just made me pale. _"Sorry to keep you waiting Alfie, but with you being up in the crows nest its hard to give you food."_ My mind first went blank, but then I jumped backwards, making my chair fall backwards.

I hit my head against the floor and groan as the new pain spikes my cranium. I cuss under my breath as I hear a clang. "Oh my god, Alfred!" Mattie had come over to help me up. I noticed his panicked face, and felt guilty again; I really need to stop making him worry about me.

"I'm fine." I say leaning on the table. I looked at my plate and saw the new, untouched pieces of pancakes my brother made. I sighed. "I just leaned a bit too far back. That's all."

I felt his scowling stare on me. "You need to be more careful." He said sternly, with some high pitched worry. I nod as I take a seat and eat my food. "I think this will be your last one." I nod again as I finished wolfing down the breakfast food.

"Thanks bro, they were stupendous." I turned around to him and smiled. He smiled back, but only for a short second as he started to put away, and clean the dishes. I sighed, catching the idea that he still worries about me going to the other world. My gaze falls to the floor and I suddenly see wooden planks taking the place of the kitchen tiles. My eyes widen as I jump out of my seat, this time, not falling over. My brother looked at me as I ran past him and into the hall way. Before he could ask anything, I force a smile. "I'm tired so I'm going to rest in the living room." He nodded wonderingly, and I went to the couch.

_What the hell's going on?_ I plopped onto the couch and stare into the fireplace that was settled in our living room. I blinked as I remembered there wasn't a fireplace in our house, remembering that it was in the kitchen aboard the ship. I moaned, rolling over to look at the back rest of the couch. "What the hell?" _I don't want to go back, so I'm being tortured with flashes?_ I close my eyes, hoping to not see anything connecting to the other world, sighing with relief as I see the back of my eyelids only. _Finally._

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, I felt something hit my head. I whine as I turn to look at who hit me, and paled as I saw my mom. "Mom." I say with a forced laugh. "I thought you were going to be gone for a week?"

She crossed her arms as she glared at me. "So Matthew told you I was busy?" I chuckle again, nodding. She looked me up and down and turned around. "I'm just glad to see that _someone_ finally decided to _wake up_." My smile was starting to falter. _Uh oh, she's pissed. _"Honestly, Alfred, you need to stop sleeping all the time; one of these days you're just going to sleep your life away and realize you've got nothing done." She pauses and sighs. "I have a feeling that you'll even die in your sleep."

That statement pierced right through me as me eyes widened. I look at the floor, even more guilty, now, and stand. _She's not pissed, _I think as I hug her from behind, _she's worried._ "I won't, Mom, I promise I won't sleep my life away, or die while in a decent slumber." She starts to shake as tears fall from her face. I chuckle slightly. "You need to stop worrying about me Mom."

"It's hard not to." She wipes some of her tears away as she turns around, getting out of my hug. "You're my child, and all parents worry about their children." I smile and hug her again, rubbing her back.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Her breathe hitched as she hesitantly nodded. "What's wrong, Mom? Did something happen at work?"

She shook her head. "You can read me so well sometimes. You remind me so much of your father." I frown as she mentioned him and hugged her tighter. "Something did happen, but it's not all that bad." She chuckled. "In fact it's great news." I blink and release her. She smiles at me. "I've gotten promoted."

My eyes widened in excitement as I hugged her again. "That's tremendous news, Mom! Superb! Splendid! Awesome! Amazing!" She chuckled as I kept saying all the other words that meant the same, picking my mom up off the floor and spinning her around.

"What's so amazing?" I see Mattie coming out of the kitchen with a towel, wiping his hands dry. I stopped twirling my mom around, and open my arms, embracing my brother along with us. His face went red as he got even more confused, but chuckled along with Mom as I spun us around. "What's so exciting, Al?"

"Mom got promoted!" I say, putting them both down.

Mattie's eyes went wide like mine as he glanced at our mother. "You did?" She nodded and another hug came as he embraced her. "That's prodigious!" She continued to laugh as he started doing the same thing as I did, but using words I didn't say, like 'stupendous'. _That's my twin; smart and knowing._

When he finally stopped hugging her, too, she chuckled and glanced at the floor. "Yes, it all very great, but..." my brother and I stared at her as she began to tear up again. "I'll be gone for a while, and..." she started to wipe her eyes again. "I wo-won't be a-able to be w-with the two o-of you..." Mattie began to rub her back as we both smiled, hugging her. "I'll be g-gone for a few m-months."

"It's okay, Mom." Mattie goes, soothing our mother the best he could. "We'll be fine. I'll take care of Alfred, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while your away." I shook my head saying 'hey', and making the two laugh.

I glance at her and smile. "You don't need to worry about us, Mom." She wiped her eyes as she stared at me. "We'll be fine, and anyways, we're nineteen." She smiled, but continued to cry. I hugged her again. "We'll always be her for you, Mom. We're your boys, and always will be, no matter what. No one can change that." She nodded again, and hugged us back. "Man, Ma, you're such a cry baby when it comes to worrying about us." I got a slap on my chest for that, but we all chuckled.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Hours later, Mom was feeling better than ever, but still went to take a short nap before she left again. Mattie and I peered through her door that was opened just a crack and sighed. Quietly making our way to my room, we shut the door and sat in silence. I knew that we were both thinking the same thing, and we didn't know how to discuss it right now, but... "I'm going to miss her."

Matt looked at me with as shocked gaze, but soon smiled. "Me, too." We fell silent again, and it was irritating me; I can't stand a long gap of silence. I was about to disturb our peace, but Mattie beat me to it. "It's going to be a long few months without her here." I stared at him, then glance at the floor, nodding. "And during those month, I don't know if you're going to go back to the other world." My head snaps back up as he mentioned it. He was beginning to cry again, and I instantly went over to his side. "I can't stand it." He said into my shoulder as I hugged him. "I don't l-like being lo-lonely; it sucks." I chuckle, but nod to that fact.

As he continued to cry for a while, I sighed. "You won't be alone," I rub his back as he flinched, "I may go back, and lie unconscious, but I'll be able to hear you." I closed my eyes as my head rested on his. "Anyway, you have Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feli who can all keep you company."

He shook his head. "N-non," my body went stiff as he spoke French, but I relaxed as he hugged me back, "it won't be the same. Without you boasting about how much of a hero you are, or your presence in the room, I'll just get sad and depressed."

I was taken aback at his honest statement, and smiled. "Aw," I go, "are you saying that you love me so much that you'll miss me not matter what?"

He hit my chest as I chuckle. "S-shut up." I was still smiling as he fell silent again, and he snuggled into my chest, causing me to blush a bit. "And, of c-course." My blush deepened. "We're twins after all." He sniffed as I nodded. I knew where he was getting at, and kicked myself for blushing because of it. "We'll always feel worry or empty if something happens to the other, or if you get...k-killed."

"That won't happen." I say tightening my hold onto him. He gasped as my full strength, and brotherly care showed in the embrace. "I won't let it happen. I can't let you suffer because of me. A hero never lets someone suffer." He chuckled.

"Alfred," he pushed me so he could gaze into my face, "I know that already, and" he smiled, "you can let me go now." I froze before doing so. I hugged him again, then sighed as I went over to my bed and collapsed. "I-I'll go and leave you to rest." I hummed as he left.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

As I slept through most of the next day, I dreamed about my beach. The shocker about this dream was that Arthur wasn't there this time. "What a bummer. And I was hoping to be able to kiss at least one of them." I stared out into the sea and sighed. "Nothing like a romantic sunset in the place that I love so much." I kept waiting for Arthur to make a comment, letting me know he was there, but he didn't. "Arthur..." all of a sudden I hear a canon like sound go off. I jumped and looked out even further, seeing a ship's sail in the horizon. A smile came upon my lips as I stood, waving my hands. "Hey! Over here!"

The ship, I thought, couldn't hear me because of the distance, but I was proven wrong. Minutes later, the ship anchored and let a boat row to shore. I was giddy with happiness, thinking that Arthur was coming to get me and talk with me again. As the boat grew closer, though, my smile disappeared, being replaced by a worried frown. The man who got out of the boat wasn't Arthur, and he made me know that fact. _"Hola, mi amigo."_ Stepping back from the Spanish pirate, I trip and fall onto the sand. He chuckled and walked over to me. _ "No need to worry, si?"_ He bent down to stare right into my eyes. _"I'll take good care of you."_ Right as he grabbed my collar, I woke up in my bed.

Gasping for air, I held my chest, fearing my racing heart would burst out of it any moment. I tried to calm down, but the fear that kept rising wouldn't let go of my mind; the grip stayed on my head, not letting go any time soon. Thinking that moving around would help myself loosen the hold, I rip the covers off of me and walk out of my room.

Descending the stairs, I remember that Mom had gone to her job for the few months she claimed to be gone. With that adding to my worry, I leaned onto the railing, sitting on a step as I held my head. "Looks like someone decided to wake up." I jumped as Mattie came into my view. He chuckled. "Did I scare you? Sorry."

I blinked then chuckled, shaking my head. "Nah, you just surprised me." He cocked his head as I stood up. "You do tend to come out of nowhere sometimes." He chuckled, nodding as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"What would you like for lunch Alfred?" I walked into the kitchen behind him and sat at a chair, shrugging. "Come on Al," he sat beside me, "you must be hungry; you slept half the day away." I rested my head on the table, giving him a blank stare. "Alfred?" He started to get worried as I wasn't acting like my usual self. "What's wrong? Did you have another dream?"

"Way to hit the nail right on the head Mattie." I mumbled the said sentence, but I knew he could hear me perfectly; he is the king of silent things since he mostly whispers his speeches.

"What was it about this time?" He nudged my shoulder as I stayed silent. "Alfred, come on. Please tell me, or else I'll grow even more worried." I glanced at him, gazing into his eyes, knowing he was serious.

I sighed and picked myself off the table to lean into the chair. "You know how I have that one dream of the beach that I long to live on?" He nodded. "Well, that was in my dream." Pausing for a mere second, he nodded again, prodding me on. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling, watching it turn into a sky above our heads. "That beach is where Arthur and I met quiet often." I glanced at my brother. "The modern Arthur." Looking back at the ceiling, I hear him clear his throat. "That's where we held hands, talked, and then later kissed." Just to see if Mattie was blushing, I moved my head so I could stare out of the kitchen window; his cheeks were a bit pink. "Since we've been meeting there, I thought that we would see each other again, but he wasn't there like in all the other dreams. So I was alone on the beach, sitting, waiting for anything to happen, and then..." I slam my hand on the table, making a loud noise and startling my brother. I chuckled as he hit my arm. "I heard a canon go off."

Calming down he nodded as he rested his head on his hands. "A ship was in the horizon, and I thought it was Arthur's. I called it over to the island beach I was on, but utterly regretted doing so; the ship didn't belong to Arthur." Blinking, I see the Spaniard's smile. "It was Antonio's." Mattie gasped as he thought of possible things that the Spanish pirate could do; he knew that Antonio disliked Arthur from what I told him, but he didn't know if anything bad would happen to me just because I'm part of the Brit's crew. "He landed on the shore in one of his boats and came over to me with a smile on his face." I cringed as I heard a chuckle coming from the Spaniard's throat in my dream. "He obviously had a certain plan going on in that Spanish mind of his," I sighed, glancing to the side, "and I think I'm part of it."

"Alfred..." Mattie stood up as he put a hand on my shoulder. As he touched me, he flinched. "Y-you're sh-shaking." I closed my eyes, holding onto my arm. "A-are you f-fine?"

I shook my head, glancing at him. His eyes widened as he wiped away some tears from my face; tears of worry. "I don't know what he's going to do, and I don't even know if Arthur will try to get me back." He hugged my head as I kept fighting the urge to cry. "What's going to happen to me Mattie? Is something going to go terribly wrong? Will Arthur come after him?" I started to feel my throat close on me as the tears forced themselves to fall. "Am I going to die in that world?"

I felt him shake his head as he patted my head, combing his fingers through my hair. "It'll be all right, Alfred. Nothing bad will happen." He kept trying to calm me down as a chuckle came. "We've been really emotional these past few days, haven't we?" I chuckled with him as I nodded.

While we were hugging, the phone started to ring. I wiped my tears away, exhaling the last of my choked out breath, and stood. "I'll get it." Mattie smiled at me as I walked over to the phone. I picked it up and did my best to sound like I wasn't crying. "Hey, this is Alfred."

_"Are you going to stay in the bloody crow's nest forever git?"_ My eyes widened as I heard the voice, along with seeing the sea like I was still in the other world. I dropped the phone and backed away from it, holding my head as I tried to calm down from the shock.

Matt heard the noise and came over to me. He gave me one look and knew instantly that something was wrong. "Alfred?" I pointed to the phone and he looked at it. Picking it up, he spoke into it, then listened to the other who was on the other side. He blushed as he glanced at me. "Sorry Gilbert, Alfred's been...he isn't himself today." When he said Gilbert's name, I sighed, but then looked away, ashamed that I was acting weird even in front of a friend. "No, he's fine just having a hard time coping with the real world." Leaning against the wall, I slide to the floor. He looked at me and crouched. "Yeah...he had another dream, and this one is making him worry about his life." He gave me a worried look. "Hey, listen, call again some other time, okay?"

I shook my head and grabbed the phone from him. "Sorry about that dude. There's no need for you to worry, and you can keep talking with Mattie." Before I could hear his response, I gave the phone back to my brother. "I'm going out for a bit." Another look was casted my way, and I sigh. "Walking might clear my head." I smile as he nods then head out for fresh air.

Once I started walking, I didn't stop until I arrived at the park. I looked at all of the benches and sat in one of them. _This is where I first had gone into the other world._ I glanced at the sky, leaning back against the bench, relaxing as I stared at the clouds. _I feel like I'm going insane because of the other world._ Scoping out the different clouds, a certain one gained my attention. _That one looks like a ship coursing through a storm._ I chuckled as the one memory came to mind.

_"All hands to starboard!" _I blink, hearing the command that Arthur had shouted to everyone. Looking around myself, I see that I'm back on the ship's crow's nest. My eyes widened as I was rocked to the one side. _"Alfred!"_ I looked down and saw Arthur glaring up at me. _"Get your ass down here and help us!"_ I nodded, but as soon as I started making my way down the ropes, a wave hit my side, sending me into the waters below. _"Alfred!"_

Once I hit the ocean's cold water, I woke back up in the bench. "Damn it!" I hit the bench with a fist, growing more annoyed with these flashes. "What the hell do they mean? Are those things happening to me? Am I dying or something?"

"You look perfectly fine to me." I glance at the person who spoke and blinked. "Is everything okay? Do I need to call anyone that could possibly help you?" I shook my head after looking away. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Alfred..."

"What do you want Liz?" I say with an angered, annoyed tone. She freezes in her spot as her arm stops moving; she was going to pat my shoulder, but I don't feel like gaining any type of comfort from anyone right now. "Did you want to talk, or did you want to share another thing about Gilbert that would make me laugh my ass off to the point where I could black mail him?"

"Someone's in a pissy mood." I glare at her, saying 'no duh' and she glares right back at me. "Well excuse me for being a friend who's concerned about the other." She crosses her arms and I stare at her, calming down and feeling guilty.

"Sorry, Liz...I'm," I glance at the ground, sighing, "I'm not myself today." I didn't know if that made anything better, but she decided to sit next to me. "Things have gotten out of hand in my life, and...I just don't know what to do." A dizzy spell had come over me as I started talking to her, and I chuckled. "Hey Liz, if I past out could you bring me home?" I looked at her, smiling as she became confused. Right before she asked me what I was talking about, I blacked out.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Feeling a rocking sensation, and hearing a loud whipping noise, I wake up seeing nothing but blurs. I try to roll over, but feel my body's weight being held down. Another whipping sound cracked through the air, and my eyes ripped open fully as I cried with pain. "Looks like he's finally giving signs of life, captain."

I seal my eyes shut as something moves and makes me stand. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to shoot out of my ducts, and cringed as I heard the two voices talk with one another. "So you're right, Lovi~." Antonio's chuckle came to my right as he pulled my head, leaning his face close against my ear. "It's about time you woke up, now I can get some details out of you."

Releasing me, I open my eyes and see his blurry face inches in front of mine. I try to back up, but stop moving as I feel even more pain course through my back. "Don't move too much." I scan the room to see where I could find Lovino's face, but couldn't. "The marks from the whip will just cause you even more pain then you're in already."

"So you whipped someone who wasn't even awake, let alone, alive yet?" If I could see clearly, I bet their faces were consumed in confusion. "What the hell's going on? Why am I on your ship?"

Another chuckle came from the Spanish captain as he walked over, placing a hand on my face, then the other on my back. His touch sent even more agony through my body, and I felt so sick right then. "We found you in the sea, just floating there, and I told my crew to bring you up." I was confused as to how that could happen, but then remembered the recent vision I had. "I have a plan, and in this plan, Arthur will die in pain." I flinch as his hand moved up my back. "The only way this can happen is if he's here, and you," he backed off of me after scratching my back, making me scream again, "can make that happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I bet none of you saw that one coming, Antonio being a bad guy. I hope none of this is confusing right now, and i know it's been like 60 days since i've updated this story, but that's because i've been focusing on the other ones, and i was stuck on how to continue this, but at least it's up now.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	7. Torture

**Warning:** This Chapter contains a bit of torture like the title of this chapter says, but it's not that bad, or so i think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em> Whip! <em>A strong blow hits my back and recoils back. I yell as the agony my body is consumed in terrorizes my mind. Sometimes I could hold in the shrieks of pain the Spanish bastard wanted to hear, but other times I couldn't. My grip around the chains that were around my wrists tightened as I prepare myself for another smack against my back. They rattle against the hook they're perched on as I hang in the air aboard the ship's torture chambers. Why the hell I didn't know about torture chambers on ships is something I can blame those damn tourist for; they never once said anything about the pirates having these sorts of quirks.

Feeling nothing grazing my back, I gasp for air. A chuckle sounded behind me, and then a hand came in contact with my skin. "Are you having fun, mi amigo?" It was Antonio, the one who held me on his ship. If I could just see him, I'd come at him hard with my strength, but for some reason I don't have any. My muscles slacken as his hand glides across my back then to my chest. "Hmm, and to think Arthur kept you all to himself." My head snapped up as he spoke my captain's name, but he grabbed my neck, pushing himself against my back as he did so. "Aw, I see I pushed a button." He chuckled in my ear as his clothes rubbed against the raw skin on my back.

I hissed, trying not to think about anything concerning the pain. _If my hands weren't chained, I'd strangle the sick man right now._ His hand started to ease off of my neck as it moved down my chest. I blushed as he came closer to my pants, thanking that he left _them _on, and closed my blurry eyes.

He chuckled, walking away from me. "You refuse to speak, and that's not any fun." I heard him sit on something as he hummed. "You're strong for being young; I wish I was like that when it came to Arthur." That put me into question.

"What...do you...mean?" I asked. It was hard to breathe for me, so it was a bit hard to say it; he probably just heard me mumble. I forced myself to look back at him over my shoulder even though all I saw were blurs.

I'm guessing he heard me since he smiled at me. "So the Englishman speaks." With the amount of strength I had in my head, I shook it. "Hmm." He got up again, coming closer to me. "I know you're not a Brit," I thought he was farther away from me, but his hand caught my chin. He was right in front of me, but I could barely tell, "so what are you? French?"

"Ha!" Though I wanted my shout to be loud, it wasn't. _Damn this airless panting._ "I'm not...French." His blur of a head looked me up and down. "I'm American." His hand moved from my chin to my chest. My breathing hitched as he started stroking my skin. "...what?" He just smiled, or that's what I think he did. He moved away, going to a certain area in this room. I heard a few noises of a chain being undone, and the next thing I know, I'm falling to the floor, able to walk again.

He came back over to me as I heard his boots across the floor. "I don't know why," he goes as he picks up the chains still connected to my wrists, pulling at it as I fell forward, "but I have a good feeling about you."

I started breathing better as I tried to stare at him. "What do you mean?" His arms just went up as if he shrugged. Another pull and I stared to get off the floor, following him. Since I couldn't see where we were going, the little clear specks of his boots against the floor were the things I stared at. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as soon as we went up some stairs.

"To get some fresh air." He simply stated. All of a sudden, my ears were welcomed by the beautiful sound of the waves. My gaze went up as I looked up at the sunny sky. I heard a hum from the Captain again, and instantly glanced at him. "I can tell that you like the outside."

I smiled, but soon replaced it with a scowl. _I shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy that freely._ He just chuckled. "So what if I like the world outside?" A splash went against the ship, and that soothed my glare. Moving as slowly as I could, I walked over to the banister of the ship, placing my cuffed hands on it as I closed my eyes to listen. I didn't even notice that Antonio slackened the chains so I could do so. I inhaled the sweet salty smell of the sea, then sigh. "I love the sea."

"So do I, mi amigo." My ear twitched as he appeared to my right. "So beautiful, sí?" I nodded though I couldn't really see the ocean I longed for. Hearing a creak, I figured Antonio must have started walking again, but he didn't. "Why do you have your eyes closed?"

"Hm?" I opened my eyes, glancing at him as if I could still see. "Oh, uh." I scratched my cheek with a shy smile. "I...I'm sort of blind, so I was closing my eye to listen; I was also picturing the sea that I've always seen, so it's sort of like that I can see, but with my mind instead."

Being out in the light, I could easily see his pixel like head nod. "So you can't really see?" I chuckle slightly. "That's so sad! You're missing a lot in life. All the sites to see..."

"I know, but" he looked back at me from extending his arm out, "I'm not entirely blind. I can see, but everything's a blur right now. What gets me is how the hell my contacts even fell out of my eyes."

"Contacts?" His head cocked to the side as he stares at me. "I've never heard of such a thing. Do they help you see things clearly again?"

I nod. Before I could tell him more about anything, I heard a shout. The Spaniard flinched and I instantly knew who it could be. "Tomato bastard!" Feet stomping against the wood made me chuckle as Lovino made his way over. "What the hell is our prisoner doing out of his cell?"

"Lovi~," the man hugged the other, making the Italian flail, "I just thought he could get some fresh air."

"He would've had enough clean air down there." With as much clarity to the world that I could see, Lovino was as red as a tomato. I chuckled again. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I glanced at him, making sure if he was speaking to me, and chuckled again. "Damn it, put him back in the cell bastard!"

"No." I heard an 'eep' as Antonio's voice went serious. "Lovi, he maybe our prisoner, but that doesn't mean we have to be mean to them."

"Says the man who whips his captives like crazy." Lovi crossed his arms as he turned his back towards the Spaniard. "Fine, whatever you want, bastard, but don't come to me when he escapes from your hold."

"He won't." As if to make sure that he was right, he pulled the chains still around my wrists and I lurched forward a bit. "He's perfectly fine right now." I really couldn't see what was going on between the two, but I had a feeling that Lovi just let it go. "Oh! That's right. Lovi, I was just about to call you as you shouted for me." I saw the boy's head snap towards his captain as he awaited what he was going to say. "Do you know those glasses that we found a couple of weeks ago?" The boy nodded. "Could you fetch them for me? Por favor?"

He tsked. "I'm not your damn dog, idiota." Though he said this, he started walking towards another part of the ship.

"What do you need glasses for?" I asked, not really getting as to why they even had found glasses. Do they even exist in this time? _I need to work on my history again._

"They're not for me," the man said. Lovino came back, placing the object in his captain's hands, "they're for you, mi amigo." Just as he said this, he put the glasses on me.

I gasped. The glasses were perfect! I could see everything clearly again! Scoping out the area, I was able to pick every detail apart about this ship. Smiling, I glanced back at the Spaniard. "They're perfect!" For the first time, I saw his smile without any trouble. "You know, 'Tonio," he hummed, "you're not half bad of a guy; though you did do those things to me." I shivered, feeling the pain on my back again. "You really got me hard." I said wincing.

Lovino scoffed. "Not as hard as that English bastard." My gaze that I threw at him held a questioning look, and he just turned away from me. "I'm going to cook us our damn food, bastard, so get read when I call for all of you." And off he went.

"Sorry about him," Antonio chuckled, "he doesn't think highly of anyone but me." I raised an eyebrow, and he just waved the subject away. "Speaking of how I treated you," his gaze went dead serious, "I only did it because I wanted some information to come flowing out of your mouth. It didn't work though, so I'm thinking up other things to get you to talk." He smiled as I swallowed some of my spit. _So he is just as bad as he makes himself to be?_ "Don't worry though," he stepped closer to me, grabbing my chin, "I won't hurt this pretty little face of yours." I blushed as I pushed him away. He chuckled. "We'll continue this later." He whistled for a crew member, and he gave the chain to them telling them to bring me back down to my cell.

Sighing, I sat on the wooden floor that held some stains of my blood, gazing at the ceiling. _He was so nice, but only for that small moment._ I felt the glasses he gave me. _He didn't need to, but he gave me these so I could see again._ Taking them off, I look at them closely. _There's something about him that he's not sharing, or I'm just seeing things. _Catching a small similarity with these glasses and my own back home, I gasped. "These are mine, but how the hell did they get in this world?" Blinking, I chuckled and put them back on. "Jeez, this world can make it's own surprises for me."

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"Hey," a voice came from the back of the room, "wake up." I grumbled as I rolled over, slapping the air as if to say 'go away and leave me alone.' The voice giggled. A few scuttled sounds came over to me. "Wake up." I groaned as I just ignored the person. They huffed as a poke was felt against my back. My eyes whipped open as I shot up with pain. "I told you to wake up. You should know that keeping a woman waiting isn't proper."

Fixing my glasses as I slowly sat up, I looked at the girl. She smiled as I checked her out. Blonde wavy hair down to her shoulders, a simple shirt and baggy pants neatly kept up, a great smile from what I can see, and some green eyes that made me think of... "What do you want?" I ask with annoyance.

She frowns. "Is this how you speak to the one who's trying to help you?" I blinked. "Well, I'm just here to keep you fed so far, but I can tell you this," she winked at me, "Arthur will surly come for you."

I scoffed, chuckling at the absurd statement. She just stared at me. "He'd never come after me." I looked away. "Not after what I did."

"What'd you do?" She was interested, I could tell, but I didn't say anything. She sighed. "Well, anyway, I'm Bella." I glanced at her as she smiles again. "I'm from Belgium and a distant cousin to the captain."

"If you're related to Antonio then why are you going to help me?" She rolled her eyes as she placed a plate in front of me.

I stared at the food with hunger. I didn't notice it in her hands before, but didn't really care. "Who cares? I want to help you keep your strength up, so kill me." She picked up a fork, poking the small piece of meat on the plate before holding it in front of my face. "Now say 'ah'." I did as she asked, making her giggle as she fed me.

A few minutes passed as she fed me the food, and I thanked her for the small meal. Just as she was putting the last piece in my mouth, I caught her smiling. I blinked a couple of times, telling her I'd like to know why she was smiling, and she just shrugged. "You're cute." I blushed, but pouted. "Oh, sorry, is handsome better?" I nodded as she chuckled.

Her chuckle was short though as a sound was heard only to her ears. "I should go." She packed up the plate and utensils at a frantic pace. Before she got up to leave, she pecked my head, smiled then left. "See you tomorrow night!" She whispered. I smiled back and watched her leave.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Expecting a nice poke to wake me up again, I didn't see the pail of water that was thrown on my back. My glasses fell of as I curved my back from the sting that settled through my wounds. Gasping for air, a chuckle came from above me. "You sure know how to keep from voicing your pain." I searched for my lenses, feeling a hand touch my shoulder. "Looking for these?" I squinted and saw my glasses. Snatching them away from the Spaniard, I placed them back on my nose, pushing them up as I could finally see again. "You look good with those on."

"You give me such complements yet you're a bastard to me." He giggled, yanking the chains as he made me stand. "You're having way to much fun with pushing me around." He eyed me as he wrapped the other end of the chains around a hook. A shrug came as his response as he pulled the metal rings, hoisting me up in the air again. I cringed as my shoulders sizzled with pain inside of my skin. Trying to laugh through my agony, my head falls as I stared at the floor. "You're going to whip me again already?" He hummed as a smack was heard. "You're too cruel. Waking me up with salt water to irritate my wounds then making more just because you see it 'fun' to do so."

"You know me so well already." His feet appeared in front of me as he pushed my chin up with two fingers, allowing himself to see my true pain that my face couldn't conceal. He smirked. "No pain no gain they say, am I right?" I closed my eyes as he let go of my chin to ruffle my hair. Pulling my locks, he made me look at him with more pain. "You're just lucky that I'm not using the metal tipped whip." My eyes started shaking in fear as I imagined the pain from that weapon. He smiled even more as he pushed my head back down, turning me around. "This is for what you're captain did to me!" As he said this, he whipped me.

_What?_ I let myself focus on something other than the whipping, so I thought about what he said. _Did Arthur do something to him that I don't know of?_ Leather against skin; my head lurching back as the grip of my hands against the chains increases. _So he's taking his anger out on me? The Captain and I aren't anything but that; Captain and a mate._ My eyes stung as tears poked at them. _Though I want to be more._

Another landing and my sight started to grow dark. I chuckled. _Losing consciousness already?_ As the leather was felt again, I shook my head. _I need to last through this. _Antonio's breathe hitched as he made another move. _I can...make it. Keep it together...Alfred. You're stronger...than you think._ I blinked a couple of more times before losing myself to the pain.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"How long has it been again?" I asked Bella as she fed me. My hands were capable of moving, but I just liked having not to move. _Damn that bastard really knows how to use that whip._

"Five days since you've come aboard." She spooned up some of the soup she brought and put it in front of my mouth; I took it graciously. "I'm just glad that Antonio stopped abusing you after that one morning." I huffed as I asked for more. "He's never been this mean before, not to a prisoner."

"I think it's because he thinks I'm 'precious' to my 'beloved' Captain." She chuckled as a blush fell up on my face. "Why _does_ he have a stick up his ass when it comes to Arthur?"

Her smile disappeared into frown. Before she let me take the last sip of soup, she sighed and set the bowl down beside her. "It's something...personal to him, so...I don't have the right to share." My gaze grew even more interested as I stared at her uncomfortable face. She chuckled as a smile was forced onto her beautiful lips, and she continued to feed me again. "It's nothing really; he just takes things to a high level when it comes to the Brit."

I nodded, taking the last portion of the food she brought me, and sighed. "I hope it's nothing too extreme. I heard that Arthur used to be...blood thirsty...but I've never heard one story that was true. So far anyway." I looked at my cuffed hands. "He hasn't told me anything about him, yet I just stand there and wait for him to confess." I shook my head.

"That's so sweet." My eyes land on her, and she just smiles. "Waiting for the man you love to fully explain what their life has been like; not trying to urge, prod, or push the information out of him forcefully."

As her sentence settle inside my mind, I blushed. "N-no! Y-you got it all wrong! I don't love him!" She shushed me as I got too loud. My lips went sealed as we listened for any noise, seeing if I did wake anyone up with my loud mouth. When a few minutes went by with no noise, I continued. "I don't love him, I just care for him. That's all."

She rolled her eyes as I crossed my arms like a child. "You need to grow up and admit that you're in love with him. Every single time we talk about him, your eyes sparkle. If that isn't a sign of someone in love then what is it." I could swear that my face went even redder as it heated up. She giggled. "Your silence. Could. Be. The. Answer~." She smiled at my glare. "Well," she patted her legs as she got up. "I must be going before I get in trouble. Don't want that to happen." She picked up the little things as she kissed my head. "I'll see you latter love bird."

"Bella!" I whispered as a shout, telling her to shut up. She smiled and waved as she left me alone in the room once again. Glaring at the door, I sighed, laying on my stomach since my back was still sore. "Five days, huh? I wonder if he's even searching for me; most likely not." I took my glasses off and set them in front of me as I got ready to sleep. "It's not like it matters. He probably doesn't care about me."

_"Then why did he call to you when you fell off the ropes into the sea?"_ I blinked. That voice...it sounds very familiar... _"Alfred, you've been asleep for five days now, and...the scars on your back..."_ Mattie. _"What's going on, Alfred? Who's hurting you?"_ I didn't know if I could answer him back, so I just stayed silent as I listened to his worried voice. _"Please, wake up soon."_

With that, his voice disappeared. "Mattie." _I don't even remember telling him about that vision I had. How could he have known that happened? Anyway, I don't even know if it _was_ Arthur who shouted my name._ I sighed. "Why does this life of mine have to be so difficult?" I hummed as if to answer my own question, then fell asleep, thinking of what Bella and I were talking about.

She's learned quite a lot about me, and I've learned a bit about her and the others. She only came aboard the ship because she wanted to keep an eye on her cousin, though her brother hates his guts. I laughed when she said that those two use to brawl because Govert, her brother, just couldn't stand him and Antonio would just entertain him by going along with the fight.

Lovino, though was a different story. He's claimed to come from another world where he has a twin brother, but rarely speaks about it now since he's with Antonio. Bella said it was like love at first sight for the both of them, but Lovi wouldn't make it easy for their love. I just chuckled, but what got me was saying he's from another world. _Could he be Feli's twin brother? But the boy's never said anything about having a twin..._ So many things to uncover in this world.

Now Antonio... Bella would avoid talking about his past, but... What I got out of her is that he use to be kind and caring before something happened to someone he cared about. I still don't completely understand what went on, but I know that it has something to do with Arthur. _But what?_ My eyes opened since I couldn't get to sleep. _I should stop thinking about this, otherwise I won't be able to sleep._

I started to shift as I was about to get up, but felt a stab of pain rise up my back. I held in my groans, as I looked to my left. "Good, so you're awake." I glared at the voice I heard, reaching for my glasses. As I situated them back on my face, he crouched in front of me. "Couldn't sleep, Alfredo?" I grunted while sitting up, making sure to not touch anything against my back. "Oh, no vas a hablar conmigo?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to talk to someone when you don't even understand what they're saying." He chuckled. "Was that necessary?" He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'que?'. I rolled my eyes, looking at something other than him. "You hit my back with something, was that necessary?"

He just laughed. "How was I supposed to know that you were awake?" I scoffed. "Now," he grabbed the chains, giving them a pull, "come with me."

"Oh, are you letting me have some fresh air?" Though I didn't really want to move, I followed him, thankful that I was able to walk a bit.

"Sí," we walked out the door and up some stair to the deck, "you're also going to meet a friend of mine." Thinking it was light out, I saw that it was still pitch black.

I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the darkness, and found us going towards a certain shape in the water. I squinted my eye, catching the thought of it being a ship, then hoping it was Arthur. Though I hoped, my mind broke at a laughter coming from the ship. "Keseseseseses. Yo, Antonio! It's the awesome me!"

"Gilbert!" The other man jumped over the two banisters and hugged the Spaniard. "It's been a while since we've plundered the seas together, sí?"

"Ja," he patted his shoulder then glared at me. "So is this one of your prisoners or something?" Letting his friend go, he walked over to me, grabbing my chin as if to examine me. "He's kind of cute." A smile plastered across his face as he released my chin, soon slapping my back. I winced as a slight gasp of air escaped through my mouth. Through the dark I could see him raise an eyebrow. "I see that you've taken your awesome time with this one." He laughed as loud as he could, and I just glared at the two.

"Well, I have a reason to." Antonio's chipper voice camouflaged his visible hate towards me. "He's of Arthur's crew." The other man's head snapped as he stared at his friend. "Gilbert, this is Arthur's first mate, Alfred. Alfred, this here Prussian is the most awesomest pirate around Europe. Gilbert Beilschimdt."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I could've wrote more, but i wanted to end it like that for the time being. So two other characters are introduced, Bella and Gilbert. We also have a mystery going on to what Arthur did to Antonio, and why Antonio is hurting our poor American to the point he'll faint.

Well, I'll let you all imagine just what i'll do next ;P as this chapter says Torture! but not as bad as some other stories.

**Note 2:** I just realized that i've added Pirate!Gilbert, i hope no one minds a repeat character, and Al will have his fair chair of freaking out. I've been trying to avoid having two characters in both times, but Al does it and Lovino claims to be from another world also, so... Ah, we need more Gilbert. Said and done! I'm not fixing anything. Please don't mind this girl here, she's just a bit worried about getting comments asking 'Isn't Gilbert on the other side with Matthew?' yes he is, but there will be more details about it in the next chapter. No spoilers coming from this mouth...besides the one i did up top -sigh- i hope there's no harm done...

**Translation:** Oh, no vas a hablar conmigo? - Aw, you're not going to talk to me?

**Ciao: **I hope you all like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	8. Tell Me Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

><p>My eyes blinked in the hesitation of my once thought ideal speech of just how much I wanted to hit the two if I could. Though, what my ears had just heard made me pause from doing anything, even speak. I was so speechless that my mouth was hanging open for a fly to freely come into. I couldn't quite see Gilbert, but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could tell that it was the same albino I knew back at home. I was bombarded with confusion as numerous questions came running through my head.<p>

"I'd have to say that was the awesomest introduction I've ever had." Gil slapped his friend's back as he laughed. "Are you trying to suck up to my awesome self, or are you just stating the most awesome truth?"

Antonio chuckled as he put his own arm around his friend. "I'm just stating the truth, mi amigo." He froze, pondering about something, then hummed. "Now, only if Francis were here it'd be the Trio all over again." He smiled as Gilbert nodded, agreeing.

"Where is that perverted frog anyway? I passed his home town before meeting up with you, but didn't see him. Not even his lecherous smile could be seen with that long wavy blond hair that he has." Gilbert rose a hand to his chin as he wondered just where that Frenchman was.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were praising his looks; almost as if you'd become a lover of his." Antonio snickered as the Prussian glared at him.

"I'd never have sex with that guy! He may be awesome, but he's not as awesome as myself." Antonio nodded, trying to contain his ongoing laughter.

"Who the hell would want to have sex with that idiot?" They stopped what they were doing and glared at me, remembering that I was here. _Geez, now I know how Mattie feels when he's left out._ I sighed. "You'd have to be crazy to sleep with that perverted Frenchman."

"How do you even know of Francis?" Gilbert eyed me, suspicious of me now.

I shook my head, gazing into the night sky. "The same way that I know of Arthur. He's on the Brit's ship, serving the crew his delicious food as they sail around the seven seas." All of a sudden, a hand gripped my shoulders, shaking me as I looked back at the albino. "What?"

"Tell me you're lying!" He shouted at me. "That Frenchy isn't on that ship! He can't be!"

"Well, he is!" I shouted back. "Arthur kidnapped him out of his village just to serve his crew decent food!" His hand squeezed my shoulder and I winced. "Damn it, Gilbert, get a hold of yourself!"

He blinked, backing off as he stared at me intently. I rubbed my shoulder, knowing that I'd have a bruise in the morning, thanks to him. "Why did you speak to me as if you know my awesome self?"

I glanced at him, not knowing if he was serious or not. _He must be a great actor or something because I'm almost believing that he doesn't know me._ "Because I do know you." He just gazed at me with a fierce stare. "You're Gilbert Beilschmidt. Brother of Ludwig, a German you took care of since he came into your family. Though he's not blood related to you, you both have so much similarities that's it's 'awesome' as you say." A small smirk appeared on his face, disappearing as he remembered just who he was talking with; a stranger that knows him. "You're also dating my brother, Mattie."

His face turned blank as I said that. "Dating who?" I just gaped as he asked this. "I'm not dating anyone. What the hell does 'dating' even mean?" _Oops, I forgot what time I'm in. I believe they say 'escort' or something along those lines. Then again, weren't relationships planned for people in these times? That's the word! 'Relationship'! Ha, I'm a genius._

"Hey!" I snapped back into reality as the Spaniard shouted at me. "Gilbert's talking to you, so you better listen." I glared at him as a smile came onto his face. "Or do you want to be whipped again, and this time by my metal tipped friend?" I paled as I imagined the pain I could gain from that weapon.

Glancing back at the Prussian, he huffed as he repeated what he said. "I don't 'date' men anyway." He smiled as he straightened his back. "I'm chasing after some Hungarian girls."

I couldn't help but laugh as he said that. _I guess no matter what time I'm in, Gilbert's always going to be the same._ "You better give up while you still have the chance. Not one of those Hungarian girls will go out with you."

He raised an eyebrow, amused at what my opinion was about his 'chasing' for Hungarians. "I'm too awesome for them not to 'go out with me'." I chuckled and his irritation went up.

"And it's that same attitude that got you shot down." He cocked his head as I laughed some more. "Geez, no matter what world or time we're in, you're always going to be the same. I just know you are."

I could tell he was confused as I stated that, but he just stared at me. "You talk as if you know me, but I don't recall ever knowing an Alfred that's as cute as you." I blushed, but shook my head.

"You claim that you go after girls, yet you give a guy such a 'charming' complement." I didn't ask it as a question, but I was still shocked that he'd call me 'cute'. _I wouldn't mind if he said 'handsome', but 'cute'? Why do people call me cute?_

He smiled a bit, chuckling. "Yup." Antonio gazed at him with surprise, and the Prussian didn't understand why we were giving him such looks.

"Idiot." The Spaniard and I said the same thing simultaneously, and I gained a glare from the Spanish captain.

The tanned man closed his eyes as he cleared his throat. "You two _do _talk and act like you've known each other for a very long time." His annoyance was felt by both of us, and Gilbert tried to sooth him.

"What? I'd never befriend anyone that's in the no-so-awesome Brit's crew, let alone his first mate." He was trying to convince his friend, but it didn't work out as he planned.

I sighed. "Dude, I'm not even his first mate." The two glanced at me, not believing a word I just said.

Antonio looked me up and down, placing his hand at his chin. "Then why did you save his life when Lovi shot at him?"

I groaned at the question that almost _everyone_ asks me. "Because I...I..." I blushed at the true meaning that was known to me now, but held to the statement I've been saying all the time. "It was a spur of the moment thing, okay?"

Facing another direction, I turned my head so they wouldn't see my red face in the dark. "Oh, I think you just hit an awesome button there 'Tonio."

I could see him nod. "Yes, and it seems to be the Captain." My face heated up even more. "So what? Are you in love with the guy?" My eyes grew wide as they suggested that, but I shook my head 'no'. "Then why did you save him?"

I was getting fed up with people asking me 'why' all the time, blowing out my anger as I shouted at them. "It was just a spur of the moment thing like I've been telling people! Geez! I don't even know him that well and people still think that I'm in love with him..." I trailed off, thinking just how true those word were. _I really don't know him that well, do I?_

"So you don't know him that much like we think you do?" I looked up at Gilbert and shook my head.

"I only just joined his crew around a week or so ago, so no, I don't know him that well..." It hurt for me to state that. _The man that I claim to love, but deny that truth to others... I want to know everything about him, but he's not willing to share anything._

"Hey 'Tonio, I bet if we whack him a bit more that he'd get some sense into that pretty little head of his." Gilbert chuckled as I glared at him.

"Could you please stop giving him such gross complements? You know that no one is supposed to sleep with their same gender." Gilbert chuckled again. I blinked, realizing what Antonio said was true. _I'm such an idiot. _I would've done a face palm if I could. _No wonder he ran after I kissed him. It maybe known that pirates used sex as torture even to their same gender, but it wasn't legal then._ I sighed, staring at Antonio as another thought came to mind. His face held knowing, but also... no regret appeared on his face at all. _He knows this, but still would stay with Lovino? That's a true man in love. _I smiled at him.

Gilbert noticed my smile and nudged his friend. "Don't look now, but he's smiling at you." I rolled my eyes as Antonio glanced at me. "Don't tell me you've fallen for the most awesomest Spanish captain."

I shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm already taken." _I knew that already._ Glancing at the other ship that's station next to the one I'm on, I notice a small shout come from it. The other two heard it as well. Smiling, Antonio sighed. "I guess your brother misses you already."

"Yeah, but he was supposed to be sleeping." The Prussian turned to his ship and shouted back. "Damn it Ludwig, I thought I told you to go to sleep!" A chuckle came from the ship, and the albino laughed as well. "I'll be back over there soon!" He turned to Antonio and smiled. "Sorry, but my brother's being rambunctious right now." The Spaniard nodded in understanding and hugged his friend. "I'll still be here trailing you, but I need to get back over there." They released each other, and the albino looked at me with a glare. "You better listen to everything my awesome friend here says, or he'll torture you until you can't remember anything." He smiled then leapt from the banister, swinging from a rope onto his ship.

Antonio waved as Gilbert's figure disappeared then turned to me. "How the hell did you know about his little brother?" He spat out. I knew that the Prussian was wondering the same thing, but didn't think to ask with all the other things going on. I sighed as he yanked the chain. "Tell me!"

My gaze went fierce as I stared at him. "Let's just say that I'm not the only one who claims to be from another world, okay?" He calmed down, taken aback as those words were thrown at him.

He slackened the chain, letting it hit the ships deck as he stared at me with a bewildered look. "How do you know about that? No one on this ship knows about Lovi besides me and..." his look turned into a glare. "Is Bella telling you things you shouldn't know?"

I paled, but put up a shield. "Who's Bella?" I wanted, no, needed to keep him from knowing that she visits me every night. It was foolproof, and it helped with me being known as an idiotic blond, so no one would ever think that I knew something though I act like I don't.

He stared at me intently, looking over my face for any signs of a lie. He scowled once he found out that I didn't know her. He picked up the chain again, dragging me back down to the other room. "Be prepared for more pain, Alfredo." I flinched as I knew what he was talking about. "I won't let up until you tell me how you know about Lovi."

Once we got into the room, he threw the chain around the hook, latched it around another hook, and pulled until I was hanging in the air again. I winced as the pain in my shoulders came back, and as his hand trialed the scabbed over wounds on my back. "I've been neglecting you for a while." He chuckled. "Not anymore." I heard him go over to a rack and pick something up. Hearing the sound of metal cling against metal, I feared for the worst. "Alfredo, I'd like you to meet the metal tipped whip." He giggled again. "Ahora, dígame cómo usted sabe que usted sabe lo que no debe saber!" The swift movement of his whip hitting my back made me hiss as I clenched my teeth together.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

The only thing I could remember was the sting of my flesh being ripped apart. My body felt like it couldn't move anymore, and I tired to prove that feeling wrong. I wiggle my fingers, feeling that they were asleep, moved my arms, noticing that they were in pain. Realizing that I was still held in the air, I groaned.

Picking my head up, I looked up at the hook holding the chain, and saw it was starting to come loose. I started to move around to see if I could loosen it anymore. Swinging my hips back and forth grew tiring even though I only did it for a minute, and I just let myself hang there.

Nothing could help me now. I felt useless. A hero should never feel useless though, but... with the situation I'm in now, I doubt I could be considered a hero. I raised my head again to stare at the hook, begging it to break out from the beam. It didn't move.

I sighed, trying to relax as I hung there. A few noises came from the other side of the room where I knew the door was, and I tried to turn myself. I couldn't move, but I could hear a conversation going on just fine from where I was. "You've been hanging around our prisoner, haven't you?!" I cringed at the shout knowing it was Antonio.

"So what if I have?!" My eyes widened. _Bella._ "He's another person that needs to be taken care of, so I've been feeding him and taking care of him!"

"Don't!" He shouted back at her. "He's a _prisoner!_ He needs to know who owns this ship and who to obey!"

"You're wrong!" She was yelling even louder that him. A whimper came from the other side of the door, and I hoped it wasn't hers. "Antonio! Let me go!" She screamed again before I heard a thud. There was silence for a couple of minutes, and my imagination started to make up possible outcomes. I was worried for her. "Antonio..." she was still conscious! Thank the heavens! "What happened to you? You...used to be such a good man, but now..."

"Shut up." He said it quietly at first, but then louder the second time. "Shut up!" I heard a clatter of someone getting up off the floor. "Do what you will cousin, but know this..." the door knob turned and he opened the door to show her what I looked like. I closed my eyes as I heard her gasp. "...if you turn towards the side of my enemy then you aren't part of this crew, nor of my family." She choked as a sob came out of her throat. Closing the door, Antonio shielded himself from seeing her tears.

I swiveled around a bit, trying not to move too much, eying him as he walked over to me. "That was too cruel." I said. His head snapped as he glared at me, telling me to 'shut up', but I didn't. "You didn't need to yell at her or say those things to her. That's not what a true relative or captain does."

"Oh, and what do you know about captains and myself?" His voice held acidic, bitterness as he spat his anger at me. He lifted his hand, touching my back soon scratching it. I arched my back with the received pain, holding back my shouts. He stepped in front of me to show me that he was satisfied with what he just did. "You don't know anything about me."

I panted, glancing at the floor as my muscles gave in my neck. My body was in too much agony to comprehend any movement now, but I was thankful I could speak. "I would if you told me." I didn't see his face, but I didn't care. "Everyone keeps saying that to me, that I don't know them. If they were to get off of their high horse and stop being stubborn, I would know them. They can speak to me as long as they like, telling me their problems, troubles, pains, heartache..." I trailed off as my vision started to waver a bit. "If people...would just tell me what they're like...what their life holds...then I would know them." I would've picked up my head, but it was too tired and exhausted. "Everyone goes through their own pain." I stated. "It's up to them though...if they want to share it...so they can get over it...without being alone." My eyelids started to drop as they became heavy. "So...if you shared with me...everything about you...then I would know you."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. My exhaustion was going over the limit, so I could've past out right then, but Antonio didn't let that happen. I felt his fingers under my chin as he held my face up to look at him. I slowly opened my eyes again just to gaze at his face, but didn't expect what I saw. His face held some sort of relief. He looked...happy that someone had finally told him that, like he was waiting for a person to tell him that. His menacing aura had dissipated as he looked...genuinely relaxed. "Would you...mind listening to my problems?" It took me a minute to gather what he said. I shook my head, and he let it go.

I heard some foot steps walk away from me, metal clinking against each other, then I felt a jolt as I was being set back down on my feet, slowly. He kept lowering me down carefully until I was kneeling down. He let the chain go and my arms came back down to my sides. I was about to fall to one of my sides, but felt warm hands grab me. "Careful, mi amigo." He turned me so I wasn't laying on my back, but on my stomach. "Let me wrap your wounds up first..." his voice sounded so soft. It was like I was with a whole different Antonio.

My eyes were still open, but they blacked as my tiredness took over my body. I could still feel his gentle touches on my back as he wrapped the bandages around me, carefully yet quickly. I repressed a chuckle as I remembered Arthur wrapping my wound; he wasn't quite as nice as this, but still... A single thought of Arthur makes it all better. And with Arthur on my mind, I succumbed to my body's desire of rest.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice came through my ears as I slept, obviously upset about something. I couldn't place the voice, but I think I'm supposed to know the person.

Another voice came as he shushed the other. "He's sleeping Lovi. Keep quiet." This 'Lovi' humphed as the other gave the order. "As for your question, I'm taking care of him."

"Since when did you take care of our damn prisoners? They're just bastards that don't need our attention, idiot!" His voice raised again and the other shushed him.

"Shush, Lovi! I don't want you to wake him up just because you're mad at something stupid again." Lovi started to mutter obscenities as he calmed down. There was a lapse of silence for a few short seconds then a sigh. "I'm taking care of him because he promised me something that no one else promised me." _A promise? I don't remember... oh, it's Antonio. I said I'd listen to his troubles._ "Please Lovi, just... leave me with him for a while longer."

Lovi was silent then I heard him turn around. "Fine, bastard, but you better not be doing things that I'll dislike. I'll fucking kill you if you are." With a final 'humph', he stormed out of the room.

Antonio sighed, and I imagined that he was staring at the door. ** "**Perdóname, Lovi, pero ... las cosas que voy a compartir algunas cosas que no quiero que escuches." Though I didn't quite understand what he said, I knew that the things he was planning on sharing with me weren't things to be heard by others.

Taking this small chance, I started to wake up, moving around a little. A groan slipped through my throat as I felt my body; it was numb. I seriously couldn't feel anything. I felt like a log floating on water. Trying to open my eyes, the black color still didn't fade from my eye sight. "Damn..."

"So you're awake." My ear twitched as his voice came directly next to my ear. I flinched and he chuckled. "Do not worry, I'm just situating you to where you can sit up." Slowly nodding, I feel his hands grasp my arms then move me to a sitting position. "There, is that comfortable?"

"Well, since I can't really feel anything due to my body being numb, I feel fine." I couldn't see still, and I didn't even know if my eyes were open. Antonio hummed an apology, and I just shook my head. "It's all right." Still feeling blind as a bat, I groaned. "Say Antonio?" He hummed again. "Are my eyes open?"

He didn't reply instantly. "Sí, why do you ask?" I could feel myself pale as fear gripped me. "Alfredo, is something wrong with your eyes?" I didn't reply. The shock was just too much. _First I'm blind, but can see blurs, and now I can't see anything. What the hell?!_ I heard some movement and turned my head towards the noise. "Okay, so you can hear movement, pero..." he paused as if he did something. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh..." I tried to squint, but still could only see black. "Three?" I heard a sigh. "What? Did I guess right?"

"No, mi amigo, you didn't." I cussed. _Is it because my body is so exhausted? Did my senses shut down on me because my nerves needed to store energy to heal my wounds? That could be possible, but..._ "Alfredo, I'm afraid..."

"Don't you dare say it!" I put up my hand to stop him, guessing where he was by the sound of his voice. "I'm not blind! My body is just tired. That's all." He went silent again.

"Lo siento..." My ear twitched again at his voice, and I made a simple guess at what he said. I may not like knowing different languages, but that doesn't mean I don't know simple things in them. "I...I hurt you...so badly."

"I thought I told you I was fine." He didn't say anything, but I knew that he wouldn't forgive himself. "Now, we aren't here to discuss about me an my problems." Thought I'm temporarily blind, I could swear I saw his head look up at me; either that or my imagination is taking over my sight for now. "So, are you going to tell me about your troubles or not?" I crossed my arms like the impatient boy... I mean _man_ I am.

I heard him chuckle. "Okay." Then he started the story of his life and problems from day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I took a totally different turn with Antonio didn't I? But he'll be back to he tomato loving self soon... I hope anyway. At least we're finally going to see what's got his nickers in a twist, right? That's the next chapter, but still, we'll all be able to see the light of Antonio's past.

**Translations:**Ahora, dígame cómo usted sabe que usted sabe lo que no debe saber - Now, tell me how you know you know what you shouldn't know.

Perdóname, Lovi, pero ... las cosas que voy a compartir algunas cosas que no quiero que escuches - Forgive me, Lovi, but ... the things i'm about to share are things i don't want you to hear.

Preo - but

**Ciao: **I hope you all liked the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	9. Antonio

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

This chapter is in Antonio's POV for those of you who don't figure it out. It's his life story, so it makes more sense to put a character's life story in their POV.

* * *

><p>My life started out simple like everyone else's, but different all the same. I was born the youngest son of a Portuguese father and Spanish mother. I looked mostly like my mom while my brother was the spitting image of mi padre. We were a perfect farming family that was rich with harvests. Everything was perfect and I loved it like that.<p>

My brother, Miguel, was only a couple years older than me, but he rarely talked to anyone; he didn't even speak to me. Once in a blue moon he'd mutter a word or two to me, but never in full sentences. I don't know what was wrong with my mind, but I still loved him and cared for him, and I knew that he cared for me just as much.

We were out one day in the fields, harvesting the tomatoes that were claimed to have come from the new world. We didn't care where they came from, they were just great and delicious. All was going great until the surrounding area become eerily quiet. The only noise was our movement. Miguel soon stood high, signing for me to stop.

"What is it, hermano?" He put his finger up to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. He looked towards one direction, then another, sniffing the air. "Miguel." He glared at me for a final time before turning towards our house. He then paused.

"Antonio." Being a young fourteen year old boy who never heard his brother say his name, I was surprised. He waved for me to come to his side. "Stay close." Pushing me to the ground, I grunted. "And stay quiet."

I stayed still, waiting for whatever he was expecting to come. I soon was able to hear foot steps in the fields coming closer to us. "Hola." A man said. His accent wasn't Spanish nor Portuguese. "Do you speak English?" My brother merely nodded. "Good. We are here to see Antoine and Elena Fernandez-Carriedo. We know this is their land. Do you happen to know where they are?" Miguel shook his head. "Oh...well. Are you their son?"

"So what if I am?" He said. I wanted so desperately to turn and see his face, but I knew that he'd kill me with a death glare if I moved. "Why do you need to speak with my parents?

The man stayed quiet until another voice answered the question. "We want to talk about your brother Antonio." I grew tense. _Miguel knew...didn't he? That's why he pushed me down._ "Do you know where your brother is? We could talk to him instead and forget that we needed to speak with your parents."

"I have no clue as to where meu idiota de um irmão is." I was about to say something, but he kicked me, making it look like he need to move his feet a bit. I have no clue how he knew I was going to say something, but he did. "I'm just doing my chores. Harvesting for the winter that's coming around soon. Please leave me to my business." He turned around, done with the other two, and leaned down, picking two tomatoes off their stems. He turned back around to them and threw them to the men. "Have a sample of our crop. Now please go."

Without another word, they turned and left. After around fifteen minutes, Miguel kicked me. "You can stand now, idiota." I sat up, soon standing, and brushed the dirt off of me. "Stay away from those men."

"I don't even know what they look like." He stared at me and I sighed, getting his message. "Okay, I will." We went back to our chores, undisturbed for the rest of the time we were there, but something else was happening.

When we reached our home, we came to a wrecked house. We both dropped the baskets full of tomatoes and ran to the house, checking to see if anything was severely broken. As we came closer to the door and opened it, we were welcomed with a scene I'll never forget. Our parents were on the floor surrounded by their own blood. They were dead. No sign of life.

"Mom!" I ran to her side, shaking her. "Mom, wake up!" She wouldn't, and I started crying. "Madre! Por favor, despierta!" Cradling her head, I rocked back and forth on the floor.

"Antonio." Miguel knelled down beside me, trying to pry me away from her, but I wouldn't let go. "Let her go. She's gone." I shook my head. "Antonio... Stop acting like a baby... You need to be the man you are."

"Shut up!" I glared at him. "Just shut up Miguel! Stop acting like Dad right now! We just lost our parents and all you can do is lecture me to do what I should? What the hell is..." I would've continued yelling at him, but he hugged me, pulling away from our mother. "Miguel?"

"You shut up, idiota." He laid his head against my shoulder and I felt some wet tears connect with my clothes. "Just shut your stupid mouth and cry like the frickin' baby you are." I stayed silent for a second before crying my eyes out.

I didn't say anything about my parents, did I? They were the kindest parents I'd ever would know of having. They loved both their sons even though one of them stated he was confused as to why he wasn't attracted to girls as much as the other boys were. They accepted everything about their sons, and would do anything to keep them happy. They would also do the most worst jobs just to keep the family together and have money. They were loving parents that any kid could ask for and they were both gone.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Alfred sniffed as he listened to the first part of my life story. I sighed, smirking. "Are you going to cry?"

"No!" He shouted. I chuckled. Knowing the blond hot head, he'd strangle me for just any embarrassing reason. "All that is just...sad. Really, dude. How could you have survived without parents? I may get away without having a father, but I still have my mom."

"Lucky you." He was about to say something, but I spoke before him. "I wasn't alone, remember? My brother was there for me. Also, our Aunt had taken us in."

"Is that where Bella and Govert come in?" I nodded soon humming as I remembered that his sight is lost for the time being. "Sweet, but I have a question." I sighed again, signaling for him to ask. "Why were the guys looking for you?"

I sat there on the floor, staring at him. My thoughts kept racing, but I couldn't remember why they wanted me. "I...I don't know." He smirked. "Yes, more mystery to my life, sí?" He nodded as I chuckled. "Now, if you're not so tired, I'll continue?" He nodded vigorously for me to continue the story. I honestly never thought anyone would ever find my life interesting or just plain listen to it.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

After we gave a proper burial for our parents, we left our home with most of the stuff we wanted to keep along with us. We also harvested most of the tomatoes that were left then set fire to the fields and the house. As the fire started and our precious home burned to the ground, rain started to pour. It was perfect weather for a sad day.

Walking away from everything knew was quite difficult, but Miguel pulled me along without a second thought. That's what I thought anyway.

We kept walking for a few days until we made it to the town where our Aunt lived. She welcomed us with arms wide open, but instantly asked why we were here without our parents. "Why the long faces? Did someone die?" She asked as a small joke, but I just looked away from her as Miguel nodded.

"Our parents died, tia." She fell silent once the words left his lips. She blinked for a few minutes, then stared off at something we couldn't see. All of a sudden, she fell backwards. "Tia!" Miguel caught her with my help before she fainted fully. We started to fan her face and he looked at me. "Was I too blunt?" I chuckled with a nod.

"Tonio?" We looked up from each other to see none other than-

_"Bella!"_

_ "Do you mind? I'm trying to tell a story here."_

_ "Oops. Sorry."_

Anyway, yes. Bella came out of the kitchen area, glancing at us with shock shown on her face. "What are you two doing here, and," she gazed at her mother and gasped. "Mama!" She instantly ran over to her mother's side, pushing us aside. "Govert! Get over here an help me! She's fainted!"

Her blond brother soon came out of the family room, glaring at me before he took the other side from Miguel. They hoisted their mother up and into her room for her to rest. Govert, when his help was done, he gave me another glare before leaving the room. Bella glared at us as well, but for a different reason.

"Why did Mama pass out?" We just looked at each other before staring at her again. She tapped her foot, obviously impatient than she usually is. "Well, are you going to tell me or not? I need to know why she fainted, why you two are here, and where are Aunt Elena and Uncle Antoine?"

Miguel sighed. He gave me a look and I knew he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news yet again. I shook my head, putting an arm around my cousin's shoulder. "Bella..."

"What?" She took one look at my face, becoming worried. "What's wrong? Why aren't they with you? Did something happen?" I inhaled some air, not wanting to tell her the news that had already hit Tia so hard. "Tonio, tell me!" She grabbed the collar of my shirt, shaking me for the information.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." I looked away from her. "They..." she shook me again. "Our parents... They were killed."

"What?" I looked back at her. She unclenched her hand from my shirt, eyes shaking with disbelief. "You got to be joking. They can't be dead." Miguel left the room, sensing the storm about to approach. I ushered Bella out of the room as she kept mutter to herself. "No," she'd say, "they can't be dead. They just can't. They were a tough couple to kill, hurt, let alone deal with." She hugged herself as I set her down on a chair.

"Tonio, please tell me it's not true." She looked up at me, hoping I'd tell her it was a lie. I shook my head. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "This just can't be true!" She shouted, standing up to me. "You're lying! Why would you say something like that?! Why tell us that our Aunt and Uncle is dead?! It's not true!" She started to hit my chest, venting her saddened anger. "They can't be dead! No... they're just too... They can't be... Why? Why?"

Her punched became soft as she lost strength, and I hugged her. "Shh." I tried to sooth her, petting her hair. "I know how you feel. I do." I kissed her forehead, trying everything that I knew that could calm her down. "Bella..."

"Don't." She stopped crying for a shot second. "They maybe gone, but at least we still have you and your brother, sí?" I smiled down at her when she looked at me, nodding. She hugged me. "Oh, Antonio, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be. It's all right." She shook her head.

"If you need to cry, I'm here. So is Mama, so... just cry. It's good for you to let it loose." I chuckled, but the chuckle soon turned into whimpering as I started crying again. She soon joined me, and we cried together. It may be embarrassing now, but I was only fourteen when this happened. It was a lot to go through, especially with whatever happened next.

Years had passed since everything happened and I had gotten a job as a blacksmith. My brother didn't think I was great for the job, but our father tried blacksmithing before, so I wanted to try it. The job paid great money, but it was difficult. The man who I worked under was an understandable man, and he helped me when I needed it. He honestly reminded me of my father when Dad would teach me things in the field. I was happy with the job and life I was living, and it all had to take another turn.

The town we lived in was a port town, and it frequently got visitors called... Pirates. I wasn't working for the blacksmith the day the Pirates decided to pay us a visit, I was visiting my brother who worked at an inn. Everything was fine until the brutes shot through the door. They were shooting every one and everything in their way just for fun, and taking things for themselves. My brother and I hid behind the counter and came out without being harmed, but the rest of the town was worse.

We fled the inn only to see a burning town. We ran to Tia's house, finding that she was nowhere to be found. Bella and Govert were inside looking for their mother, but couldn't find her. Though Bella wasn't keen on leaving without her mother, we all left the town. We made it out safe and sound, but I never forgot the pirate crew that did all that. It was Ambrose Kirkland's Crew, Arthur Kirkland's father.

I came to hate everything about pirates, but soon became obsessed with them as well. My brother wasn't happy with me when I decided to make my own crew. "It's to take vengeance for killing our family." I told him.

He merely shook his head. "You have no idea if they really did kill Tia or not. Also, they didn't kill our parents."

"Still!" I shouted at him. I really wanted to make a crew for my own reasons, them being good or not. "I want to gather up a crew."

"If you're making a crew, I'm joining." Bella come up from behind me, stating that she would joining my crew no matter what. I was against it from the beginning, but once she set something on her mind, you can't change it. "Antonio, I'm going."

"I'll go as well." Govert hovered behind her, giving me the evil eye. I really never knew what I did to gain that guys hatred, but I must have done something horrible, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to convince Bella that I was crazy and not a person to be around.

I sighed. "Very well." I smirked, something I rarely did back then. "Then let's start up my crew."

The three of us stayed with each other for more years, leaving my brother in one of the port towns that we first set sail from. Our crew was big, I was just turning twenty, and everything was going to plan. I was sad to leave my brother behind, but sailing the seas became something I loved. It was the greatest thing that happened until one day, a stole away was found on my ship.

Two of my mates found an Italian boy in the storage compartment, freaking out as he had no clue where he was. I was cold to the boy at first, but soon warmed up to him. "Lovino is my name, bastard."

The first time he spoke to me without have a fit was when he finally told me his name. I smiled at him. "Well, Lovi," he blushed as I called him that, making me chuckle, "you look like a tomato."

"Shut up!"

Ever since that day when I meet Lovi, my life changed. I forgot about wanting revenge and wished to be with him forever. It was only the third day he was aboard that I figured out I was in love with him. Days later, he finally confessed his feelings for me to be mutual. That was the happiest thing that happened in my life, but of course, something bad had to happen.

"Hello there Carriedo." The English pirate had attacked my ship and fought me for everything that was gold. "Long time no see." He smirk was so vile it would make me sick.

"Kirkland." Our swords clanged. "What is your reason for coming aboard my vessel?" He moved his sword around, spiking at my weak points, but I blocked his attacks. "I have nothing of worth on here."

"So you say." His acidic green eyes shined as he said that, lunging for my side. I dodge, but just barely. He cut my side and I fell to my knees. "You never had anything to hide until I found your precious jewel."

"Let me go!" My eyes had widened when I heard Lovino's shout. I looked toward him, seeing him tied up and being brought to the other ship. Our eyes made contact, and I could see he wanted me to save him. "Bastard! Get up!" He yelled at me.

I chuckled. "Yes Lovi~." A smirk had made it's way to my face as I lunged forward into Arthur. He dodged all my attacked I served to him, but one. I scored a hit to his leg, wounding him badly just like he did to me. "There."

He chuckled. "You've gotten better." Swishing his sword away, he knocked my down with a kick. "But not as experienced as I am." He turned away from me, waving his hands. "Come, I got what I wanted. Let's sail!" They all went back to their ship, and sailed away. They left without the treasure we had; the didn't take to gold. They took my Lovino.

For the days that Lovi was gone, I made fits, destroying whatever I felt like obliterating into pieces. Bella and Govert stayed away from me for a while, but Bella had enough.

She came up to me one day and slapped me. "Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted. "Would Lovino like the fact that you're broken just because of his absence?" I was silent before turning to her.

"No," she smiled, "and that's why we're going to get him back."

We chased Kirkland for many days more before finding him at a port village; the village just so happened to be where my brother lived. I first visited my brother, which he was a bit happy to see me, but still not proud of me being a pirate. I told him why I was there, leaving out as much as I could, and he told me as much as he knew.

"Kirkland is here in the inn, but his ship is left wide open." He cleaned the one glass in his hand. "There might be a few pirates on the ship, but they're nothing you can't handle." He put the cup down, staring into my eyes. "You promise me that when you save whoever that person is that's important to you that you'll take care of him." I blinked as his gaze became fierce. "Take care of that fellow just like our Dad took care of Mom."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Later that night, Bella, Govert and I left the ship to sneak on Kirkland's. We got as far as the deck without being spotted; we were lucky, but I knew something wasn't right. I went towards his quarters first, finding just his room neatly kept up. I looked around, believing that there was more to his room than what I could see. After fiddling with a lot of stuff, a hidden part of the ship showed itself.

A staircase descended down into a closed off room no one knew about. I slowly went down into the room, looking around carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Everything I found was scarily astounding. He had numerous torture weapons that were still new or worn from use. The room was dim, but I could see just enough weapons to get sick.

All of a sudden, I heard a moan. My head snapped into the direction it came from, and my eyes had widened in shock. There hung my precious Lovino in chains, whip marks all over his back as fresh wounds were still bleeding and puffed out.

"Lovi!" His head looked up at me once he heard my voice. I ran right over to him, hugging him lightly, trying not to hurt him. I covered his face with kisses, not caring if he found it embarrassing. "Oh, Lovi."

"B-bastard." He breathed out, smirking. "What took you so long?" I chuckled, releasing him from his shackles. He fell against me, dry blood wiping onto my clothes as I covered him with a soft shirt. "I..." his voice was almost gone because of his exhaustion. "I thought...you left me."

"I would never leave you." I took a hold of him, dragging him up the stairs. "I love you too much to do that to you." He chuckled with a blush, calling me a bastard again.

"Going so soon?" Arthur's voice came in front of us as he stood in our way to freedom. I glared at him; he just smiled. "I was getting bored anyway." He stepped out of our way, giving us what we wanted. "You may go. I have no use of him anymore." His smile never left his face as we slowly made our way out.

I didn't trust him, but it didn't matter right then. We got off the ship and back onto our own without a problem. I was happy to be reunited with Lovino again, and that's all that was on my mind. Soon, though, I was reminded everyday of just who made Lovino go through so much pain. I vowed that if Arthur ever found a love of his own, I 'd do the same. You have no idea how happy I was to hear about a new member to Kirkland's crew, gaining the attention of the captain. I knew that my vow would soon become fulfilled, but now...

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"When I learned that you were among the crew and became the most focused on by Arthur, I knew you'd be the one to torture." I stared into my lap where my hands were. "Gilbert, Francis, and I stayed in close contact. Gil and I actually already knew that Francis was with Arthur; we also knew that you weren't a normal person. I was the only one to figure that you must've been from another world like Lovi, but I ignored that."

"So everything is like a play on?" I looked at Alfredo with a confused look, unsure of what he meant. "You planned to spy on Arthur for some much time just to have your vow accomplished?" I hummed a yes and he whistled. "Wow, man. You're mind must be really messed up. With all the family background and story you just told me, I literally don't blame you."

I stared at him, surprised that he was acting like this with me. I tortured this boy and he has yet to hate me, but... He hasn't come to hate me entirely because he's seen my kind side.

"You know, 'Tonio, you should just give up all of your past griefs and promises. The promises that deal with violence anyway." He smiled at me. "Quit this stuff and just live a life of your own happiness. Try to get by with life, remembering all the good things instead of the bad. Like Lovino. Think of Lovino. Make Lovino you're life, you're whole world."

"He already is my life and whole world." His smiled grew wider. "What about you? Are you anything special to Arthur?" He frowned.

"I could've sworn... Ah, hell. He's special to me, but I doubt I'm any special to him." He chuckled hollowly. "I mean, he slapped me after I kissed him." My face felt warm once he said that.

I chuckled to myself, remembering when I first kissed Lovi. He was so cute! Embarrassed, surprised, and red as the tomatoes that I used to harvest. Now that I think about it, a life on the farm with Lovi sounds like a nice one to live with.

"Alfred."

"Dude!" His shouted made me jump. "My sight is coming back." His hands roamed the floors for his glasses, soon finding them and putting them on. "Dude, Antonio, do that finger thing."

"Okay." I held up two fingers and smiled a bit. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two." He answered without hesitation. I blinked. "See! It's coming back! I told you my body was just exhausted." We chuckled. "Speaking of exhaustion," he yawned, "I'm tired." He started to lay down, taking his glasses back off. "Night, 'Tonio."

I shook my head, patting his hair. "You're a stranger person." He chuckled as I stood. Before I left, I looked back at him, smiling. "Don't worry Alfred, he'll come for you, and when he does, I'll graciously give him to you." He didn't answer me, so I figured he was asleep. I left the room quietly, trying not to wake him up.

As I left the room, Lovi surprised me with his presence. "Ah, Lovi! You startled me." He just stood there, arms crossed with his usual scowl. "Lovi? Is there something wrong?"

He closed his eyes, turning away from me. "There are some things that I need to tell you bastard." I cocked my head. Peering over his shoulder, his eyes showed how serious he was. "It's about my home, and my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Oh my gosh! It's been so flippin' long since I've updated this story! I literally was stuck because I didn't know what to write for his life story, but I finally did it. You get all of the back story, but now you get a hint of Romano's story as well. And what's this? Romano's brother? But Felician doesn't have a brother. Or is he just acting like he doesn't have a brother? We'll find out.

Also, yay! Alfred's got his sight back! XD

**Translations: mi padre -** my father

hermano - brother

hola - hello

meu idiota de um irmão - my idiot of a brother

Idiota - Idiot

Madre! Por favor, despierta! - Mom! Please, wake up!

Tia - Aunt

(if there are more words that are need to be translated, please tell me which ones and I'll add them)

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	10. Lovino

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

It's back in Alfred's POV, then it goes into Antonio's after the second break.

* * *

><p>As soon as Antonio left the room, I stood up, stretched my muscles carefully, then started fist pumping. "Yes!" I cheered. "I knew I wasn't going to go blind! I just knew it!" Jumping around, I busted some moves, dancing in joy. I also started thinking of that one song from Finding Nemo that Melvin and Dory sang. "We did it, we did it. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. No eating here tonight. No, no, no eating here tonight I'm on a diet."<p>

Once I was done singing, I chuckled. "Man, I'm crazy, but I deserve to be crazy! I just got my sight back!" Doing my own jig again, I danced around until as sudden shout caught my attention.

I glanced at the only door in this room, furrowing my brows in wonder. Walking over to the door I could hear Antonio talking with someone; that someone turned out to be Lovino. "What could they possibly be talking about, and who shouted?"

Their talk was just a blur of mumbles to me. Leaning my ear to the door, I listened closely to what they were talking about.

"¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?! Y vive en su mundo natal?!" Antonio's voice raised a few octaves as he was in surprise. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Non me l'hai mai chiesto, idiota. Smettila di parlare in spagnolo, non è chissà quale cazzo di shock." Antonio didn't reply, so I guessed he calmed down. "Are you ready to listen to my story?" There was more silence and I guessed that Antonio nodded. "Good." A pause. "Let's go to your quarters."

"¿Por que?" I rolled my eyes as the captain answered in his language.

"Because," Lovino said annoyed, "walls have ears. Have you never heard of that stupid saying?" Something must have happened because Lovino did a frustrated sigh after a few seconds. "I swear, I ask myself how the hell I fell in love with you." He turned around walking away.

"Wait! Lovi, wait!" A few stomps were heard as the Spaniard chased after his love. I blushed as I thought that.

Going back to the other side of the room, I laid on the floor carefully. Without having permission to roam the ship, I stayed in the room. I hummed. "I wish I was able to go outside." Closing my eyes, I sighed. "I haven't smelled the sea in quite a while, nor seen it." Pausing, I chuckle. "I'm turning into a past character. Their speech is getting to me."

A yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to get comfortable. _I wouldn't mind going home to visit my brother. They must be worried sick about me. When was the last I visited? It feels like it's been forever._ Yawing again, I fell asleep on the hardwood.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"Is he ever going to wake up? It's been days!" A rough voice asked. "He better be fine, or I'll beat his ass back into dormant slumber."

"Please don't." Another voice said, softer, though. "He'll be fine. I know he will." A short pause stuck as a sigh was heard. "Al, wake up, you've been out for almost a week... I'm starting to worry about you, you know?"

"How did this all start, anyway?" A female voice asked. A wham was heard as the first who spoke chuckled. "Nothing from you, Gilbert, I'm asking Mattie."

An argument started between the two voices as I started gaining consciousness again. The name Gilbert rung a bell, but why? "...ert?..." I mumbled.

"Hm?" The soft voice hummed with question. "Did... he just?" Movement was heard. "Everyone shush!" The talking and shouting were still going on. He's really not that loud. "Hey! ...Come on, someone shush!" No one listened. "Maple, je l'ai dit de se taire!" His shout finally caught their attention. I believe it's because he spoke French.

Someone had cleared their throat as the silence went on. "What is it Mattie?" Gilbert asked. "Did you want to say something?"

"Yeah." Mattie mumbled. "I believe my brother just said something."

"Vhat?!" A German accent licked against Gilbert's voice. "Vell vhy didn't jou say so?"

"I tried, but..." Mattie sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter now."

I rolled a bit, trying to open my eyes so I could see who the people were, what they looked like. My memory was vague, and I knew that wasn't a good thing. "M-Mattie?"

"He's coming to! Zhank zhe lord, he's still alive!"

"He was never dead in the first place!" I heard a smack as Gilbert yelped. "Alfred. Are you able to hear us? Can you speak fully? Do you remember the last thing you did in this world?"

"Geez, that's enough questions, Liz." I sat up slowly, looking at my friends. The fog in my mind was dissipating now; I remembered everything. "Sorry to faint on you like that, but I can't control when I go into the other world."

"So I've been lightly told." She glared at the others soon looking back at me. "Why is this happening to you? When did this all start?"

"Um..." I thought for a second. "It started quite a while ago. A week and a few days? I don't remember. It was because I was listening to those wave tracks I have on my cell." I glanced at the ceiling. "Yeah, that one day after Mom asked me to think about joining the coastal college near the ocean."

"That's right." Mattie mumbled. "He... He started living in two worlds after that, and he'd gain scars over here from wounds over there." His eyes suddenly locked with mine. "Have... Have you gotten...new scars?"

I paled, looking away from him. I didn't want him to see how bad my back's gotten. I don't even want to let the others see. "Y-yeah." I can't lie though.

"W-where?" His voice quivered as his throat constricted. He's about to cry, I just know it. "Where is it, and how did you get it?"

I was silent for a second before standing. Turning around, I lifted my shirt up to reveal my back to them; they all gasped. "Zhose are vhipping marks." Ludwig stated. "Vhere did jou aquire zhose?" I stayed quiet. "Alfred."

"Did you get them from Antonio?" Feli asked out of the blue. I jumped when he said the captain's name, but didn't understand how he found out. I gave him a questioned look and he frowned. "I... I... Ve, I just was asking!" He slunk behind Ludwig, about to cry. "It's not like I know anything you all don't!" He gasped, covering his mouth.

"Feli," I walked over to him, wobbling since it's been a while since I last walked in this world, "tell me something." He glanced at me with his saddened eyes. "Do...you have a twin brother?" He shook his head. "Do you at least have a brother?" He nodded soon shaking his head. "Feli."

"I have a fratello, okay!" He shouted, clinging to the German's shirt. "He's two years older than me and went missing years ago before my family moved here!" He stared to cry, but continued saying what was on his mind. "We didn't know where mio fratello went. We're still worried about him. We've never forgotten him, but... It's easier to act like nothing's happened... I miss my fratello so much! Ve, I wish that what's happening to you happened to him. At least we'd know he'd wake back up soon..." He started hiccuping as his grip on Ludwig loosened. "I want Lovino back. Ve."

As he cried, Ludwig tried to calm him down with Liz. I stood there in shock, not really expecting such a reaction from the Italian, but also because he said Lovino. "Feli," he looked at me though he was still crying, "so... When I mistook you for Lovino, you knew who I was talking about?" He nodded. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

He didn't say anything for a minuted. His hiccups started decrease as he focused on calming down. "It's...not as...easy as you think." He said between hiccups. "Ve. I can easily...mask any emotion...with my smile." He smiled though he was still crying. "See?"

Everyone around him, including me, felt so bad for him then. We never knew that he could be going through something major like this. We all thought he was fine since he smiled all the time. Poor Feli.

A flash of Antonio came to my mind as I thought of Feli smiling all the time. I blinked, confused as to why I'd think of the captain, then remembered that he was friends with... I glanced at Gilbert. Walking over to the albino, I grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you." I told him.

He glanced at me, nodding as he followed me out of the room. Mattie had noticed us leave, but kept staring at Feli, who was finally calming down bit by bit. When we were in the hallway, Gilbert shrugged his arm back. "Vhat do jou need to talk about vith zhe awesome me?"

I inhaled some air, sighing. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but" locking eye contact with him, I seriously stated, "in the other world, there is another you." He blinked. "Same ego an everything. Calls himself awesome, has a younger brother named Ludwig. The only thing that he has that you don't are two main friends that I know of." He cocked his head. "He's friends with the Spaniard captain, Antonio, and the cook on Arthur's ship, Francis. Do you know anybody in this world with those names?"

He paled a bit as he concealed his nervousness with a smile. "Of course I don't! Zhose guys don't sound awesome at all! Vhy vould I be friends vith people who harm my awesome American friend?" He chuckled nervously as I glared at him.

"You're not telling me something, Gil, and I don't like to be held in the dark especially if it could help me in the other world." He stopped laughing as he scowled. "Gil."

"I do have friends vith zhose names, but zhey're nozhing like zhe two you speak of." He leaned up against the wall. "Zhe Francis I know, jes, is a pervert, but he's damn gut at being a friend. I don't really know what he's like in the other world, but here, he's better. As for Antonio." The Prussian smiled, chuckling at the idea of his friend. "He's un airhead zhat doesn't know vhen to stop smiling. He doesn't live around here jet, but his parents are planning on coming here. Soon, Francis vill move here as vell, zhen all zhree of us vill be back togezher! Zhe Bad Touch Trio vill be reunited!"

"Antonio..." _So the flash I saw was of the present Antonio? But I don't even know him... Well, in this world I don't._ "Thanks, Gil." I smiled at him. "That helps a lot." He nodded as I clapped his shoulder. "I hope to meet them in this world. They seem fun to hang around with."

He smiled some more. "Zhey are! Zhey are zhe best fruends to be vith!" He caught himself, nudging my shoulder. "So are jou, but, jou understand, right? I've known zhem a bit longer zhen I have known jou."

"I get it, Gil, no need to try and keep me happy." We chuckled. "Let's get back in the other room. I'd like to know if Feli is feeling better." He nodded and we moved back into the other room.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

I left Alfred in the room and meet my Lovino outside the door. He told me that he wanted to speak to me about his family, but I didn't realize that he still had one. Yeah, everyone has a family, but he never really said anything, so I just assumed.

When we got to my room, I realized that I should've told Alfred that he had the privilege to roam my ship; someone as energetic as him would become bored easily in a room they're locked up in. Sighing, I told myself to go and tell him after I have this chat with Lovino.

"All right, bastard." He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to me. "I'll tell you what happened to me." I nodded, sitting on my bed. He looked around for something to sit in as well, but stayed standing. "It all started when I was about to move with my family."

"My family was one that was big yet small. My grandfather had wanted to move somewhere else and our parents agreed that we should move as well. My brother, who's two year younger than me, though we look like we're twins, was excited about the move. Me, I was pissed. I didn't have many friends, but I still didn't want to move anywhere. Home was home." He sighed angrily, pacing the floor as he shared his story.

"My parents didn't care for what I thought, they only cared about my stupid brother. He's such a frickin' air-head, too, so I don't understand... No, I do understand. They favored him over me. Everyone loves Feli over me. I've never been anyone's frickin' favorite."

"You're my favorite." I blurted out. It's sort of come natural for me to say things like this when he beats himself up. I hate it that he does this, but no matter how much joy I try to give him, and try to convince that he's wrong, he won't listen. If he is, then I'm blind to see that.

He blushed. "Shut up! I'm trying to tell you this damn story!" He pouted, crossing his arms. We both didn't talk for a minute or two. He continued when he thought I wasn't going to speak. "I sort of hated my fucking life. There was nothing there for me." He paused again. "I didn't look for my stupid reason in life there. I didn't need to. With that in mind, I helped my stupid family pack, went into the damn car, and left home. I could care less about anything by then, so I just went along with anything.

"When we got to our new home, I slipped away from them. I knew no one would notice, so I just walked to the river bank near town. There was a bridge there, and I stood on the edge. I looked at the water, thinking how much easier life would be for everyone if they only had Feli. No me. My life wasn't important as his. I... I couldn't stop thinking about that." He was started to choke up as small tears escaped his eyes. If I knew him well, he was trying to suppress those tears from falling.

"I stared and stared into the river. I tried to imagine a life that would include me, a world where I felt needed. When I imagined a world, I saw a face in the water." He stopped to look at me. "I've never seen that face before, but it was a damn handsome face to see." He blushed. "I was mesmerized by the face. So much so, I fell forward into the river."

My eyes widened. I was going to ask him what happened, but he spoke before I could. "I thought my life would've been taken by that action, but instead, I wound up on this ship. It's like I was transported here so I didn't die." He shook his head. "I was frickin' freaked out when I didn't know where I was, but when I saw your face..." He blushed some more as he cleared his throat. "My life is still a fucking bore, but I'm... I'm glad I'm still alive."

He looked away from me as I smiled. "Oh, Lovi~." He turned around so I could see his back. My eyes fell a bit as I stared at his back. "Lovi." I stood from my bed, went over to him, embraced him, and kissed his neck. "It was because of me that you suffer in this world." He tensed up, but didn't push me away.

"You're stupid for still thinking that, bastard." I chuckled a bit, but still felt sad. "I was bound to get hurt in this world some day. I mean, look at that stupid blond in the cell. He's been shot in the back," he flinched a bit as he said that, but continued, "almost drowned, whipped to no end. He's still going! That fucking guy isn't human! Or he's just really tough..." He mumbled a bit.

"Alfred's tough." I said, praising the blond. "He's not normal, yes, but there is something we don't know about him. Something that's very crucial to knowing him."

"Like what? That he's from another world like I am? Yeah right." I stayed silent for both of us to think. "Hell no." He slipped out of my grasp as he turned to me. "Hell to-the-fucking no!"

I cocked my head, confused as to why he was acting this way. "What is it, Lovi?"

"He..." He ruffled his hair in frustration. "You remember when we found those glasses that he owns?" I nodded. "You had no clue as to what they fucking were, yet I knew. Damn it! Why didn't I see it before!?"

He pushed me out of the way and started running to another part of the ship. I was really confused now as I raced after him. "Lovi, what's wrong?" I shouted to him.

"He from my fucking world, damn it!" He shouted back. "Hasn't he done anything else strangely before? Like know someone that he shouldn't fucking know?"

I stopped in my tracks when he said that. _He knew Gilbert but Gilbert didn't know him. They acted like they were friends for a very long time... He... He is from another world! _"Lovi! Wait for me!"

When we finally got to the room that Alfred was in, we saw that he was laying on the floor. Lovino instantly went to his side, shaking him. "Wake up, damn it! You have questions to answer!" He didn't stir. "He can't be fucking dead."

I knelt next to my new friend and checked for any sign of life. I pressed two fingers to his throat area and felt a heart beat. He also was still breathing. "He's still alive."

"Well, he must be a hard sleeper to not hear us." He punched Alfred's arm. "Wake up you stupid American!"

"What's an American?" I asked.

Lovi groaned. "A different nationality. Like how I'm Italian." I nodded, but still didn't understand anything. "It's something you wouldn't know since England hasn't... I should just shut my damn trap before you know anything you shouldn't!" He shouted at himself. "Alfred, get your lazy ass up!"

"What if he doesn't wake up?" He looked at me as I stared at the blond. "If he truly is from another world, he could still be connected to it. When he sleeps and never wakes up in this world, he could be in the other with his friends and family." I smiled. "Who knows, he could be with the other Gilbert he knows of. Or he could be with your brother."

Lovi's eyes widened as I mentioned his brother. He looked fiercely at the man in front of us and hit him again. "You better not make my brother cry, idiot! If you do, I'll torture you so bad you'd wish to never be in this world."

"What if he already wishes to never be in this world?" The Italian glared at me. "What? He might be sick of this world because of all the hurt he's gained form it. I mean, the person he loves doesn't love him back. Why would he want to be in this world if he doesn't have a reason to be here?"

Lovi frowned when I asked that. I mentally hit myself. _That's a sore question to ask him when he's gone through it himself! Stupid Antonio,_ _stupid!_ "He still has a reason to be here." I blinked, focusing on my love. He was staring at Alfred as he talked. "His body in this world wouldn't be here if he wasn't needed anymore."

I looked at the blond again, nodding. At lest I understood that. As I stared, I suddenly thought of something. "Does he experience the same pain as he does over here?" I asked wonderingly. "I wonder if he has the same wounds, or at least scars of the wounds."

"Another connection." Lovi mumbled. "I feel bad for this idiot. He must be going through a lot of pain with all those wounds." Guilt was covering me as I thought how most of the pain was because of me. Lovi glanced at me with a scowl. "Don't ridicule yourself, stupid. He's forgiven you, hasn't he? The idiot."

_That's right, _I thought, _he... He sort of has forgiven me._ A knock came to the door. The two of us turned around as it opened. "Alfred, I've got you some food." Bella gazed at us. "What are you two doing in here?" She gasped, dropping the plate as she ran over, pushing us away from Alfred. "You will not hurt him! Not again!"

"Bella, calm down." Lovi scowled as I spoke. "We aren't going to harm him. We were just checking on him." She snorted. "Honestly, cousin, we were." She stared at me as I called her cousin.

"I... I though I wasn't family anymore." She pouted, still defending the sleeping blond.

"You still are." She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry I said those things. I... I have no excuse for what I said, but I'm now better." I smiled at her. She was a bit shocked to see me smile since I rarely smile nowadays. "I've let loose what was bothering, chose what I want to do with my life, and have decided to free Alfred from this prison." She brightly smiled. "He's now a friend of mine."

"Oh 'Tonio!" She fell forward, hugging me. "You have no clue how happy I am to hear that from you." I hugged her back. "Does this mean you'll disband the crew?" She pushed me a bit to look at my eyes. "Will you give up your days of being a pirate and go home? Miguel would be so glad to have you back."

I chuckled. "Yes, but..." I looked at Alfred. "What will we do about him?" She looked behind her. "He has no home here, and Arthur... I don't know if that Brit is looking for him or not."

"He is." She glanced back at me. "I know for certain that Arthur is searching for Alfred." She was serious. "Once apart of the crew, you are always apart of the crew. He doesn't know that Alfred is alive, but he'll search all seven seas until he finds proof that his love is dead."

"Wait, wait, wait." We both glanced at Lovino. "You're telling me that Alfred and Captain Kirkland... They're a thing?" Bella slowly nodded, not understanding what he's asking. He blinked, then fell over laughing. "Oh my gosh. I feel so frickin' bad for Alfred. That fucking idiot!" We were confused as he continued laughing.

Calming down, he wiped a few tears away. "Man, that idiot. He's fallen in love with the wrong pirate." He shook his head. "Those two would be a different kind of couple, I can tell you that." He chuckled again. "Oh, how Arthur would love to hear this!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, concerned about why Arthur was mentioned. "What's so funny?"

Lovi shook his head. "I forgot to tell you two, but" he gazed at us with a smirk, "I neglected to mention that I lived near the Atlantic ocean before my family moved. We were near this college area, and one of the few people in that area that talked to me was a Brit. I can't believe that I forgot about him." He chuckled. "Alfred has no idea that there's actually an Arthur Kirkland in our world."

I blinked as he told me this. "So he doesn't have a reason to stay in this world?"

"No, but he doesn't know that. As long as he doesn't know, he stays in this world." Lovi shook his head standing up. "Be prepared, bastard. This blond is going to attract a lot of attention before he figures out that he doesn't need to come back here anymore. If Arthur is truly out there sailing, searching for Alfred, we need to be prepared for when he attacks. When he finds out about Alfred being aboard our ship, he's not going to leave us unscathed." With a turn of his heel, he left the room.

Thinking about what he said, I figured he was right. "Uh... 'Tonio?" I glanced at my cousin. "Could you explain to me what you two were talking about? Alfred's from another world?" I sweat-dropped.

"I'll explain soon." I stood up. "Right now, I need to tell the crew we're going back home; also, that they'll be able to live with their families again." She stood up with me, nodding as we left the room. _When we land, we'll put Alfred in a room if he doesn't wake up. I hope that my brother still owns that inn. It's been a while since I've visited... No, it's been a while since I've settled._

With a smile on my lips, I headed up to the helm. "Boys!" All their heads turned. "We're heading home!" They were silent for a moment before cheering. "Set our course for home." The one at the wheel nodded, turning the ship towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I finally wrote it! As you can tell, I did a little of Alfred then Antonio. It came out like that, but I like it, even if Lovino's story is sad. I'm actually having fun typing in different view points. It give more to the story. I hope I'm not confusing anyone though. ^^;

**Translation: **¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?! Y vive en su mundo natal?! - You have a twin brother?! And he lives in your home world?!

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Non me l'hai mai chiesto, idiota. Smettila di parlare in spagnolo, non è chissà quale cazzo di shock. - You never asked, idiot. Stop talking in Spanish, it's not that much of a fucking shock.

Por que? - Why?

Maple, je l'ai dit de se taire! - Maple, I said to keep quiet!

**Ciao: **I hope that you all liked the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	11. What Should I do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since I've come back to my home world. Everything's been great so far, if you don't include this aching pain on my back. I may be in my original world, but the sting of the past still haunts my mind. It's funny how it makes sense when I say that, but it still shocks me to think it's true.<p>

Gilbert has been visiting me everyday; more like my brother. For some reason I have this feeling that those two won't stay together forever, but who does? And Mattie seems to be coming distant from the group. I don't really know what's happened the week I wasn't awake.

Sometimes I feel like this experience I'm having never began in the first place. I've missed so much by just being mentally gone. I guess that what happens to most people. I don't even feel like I belong here anymore, but I've always felt that way.

Chuckling to myself, I rolled onto my side on the bed. "I belong to the sea; on the shore near the waves." I sighed. "I'm never going to feel like I belong here."

"Are you going on about that again?" Mattie entered the room. I eyed his as he sat on my computer chair. "You've been isolating yourself for two days now, Alfred. I'm starting to get worried."

"And I'm waiting for a pinch of reality to sting me back." He frowned. Sitting up, I sighed in apology. "Sorry, bro. I do love being home, its just... I miss the sea." I flopped back onto my bed. "It won't help much being in either world since I'm locked up on Antonio's ship. I'm too afraid to go back into my dream world where the modern Arthur visits me, and every possible chance for me to be the slightest enthused is missing!"

Matt sighed. Standing from the chair, he walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. He stayed silent a moment longer before he patted my shoulder. "Your heart really is set on the sea, isn't it?" I nodded. "Oh Al. I wish I could help you."

"Give me another reason to live a life in this world." I stared at him with bleary eyes. "And that world. Or any world at all."

Matthew sighed. "You're making me do this Al." I looked at him with a weird face as he stood up. Once he was standing, he turned to me, gripped my shirt, tugged me off the bed, and slapped my face. "You need to get over this state you're in, Al! Nothing good is going to come out of it!" I blinked. "Since Mom isn't here to take care of us, someone needs to, and I guess that's me." He exhaled as he pushed me back onto the bed.

As he left, he closed the door. I laid against my mattress in thought. "He's right." I exhaled. "When did I change into this depressive mess?" Slapping my face silly, I straightened my frown into a curved smile and jumped out of bed. "Time for adventure!"

I sped out of my room and down the stairs. "Mon dieu!" Matthew came around a corner and saw me run to the door. "Alfred! Where are you going?"

"Out." I bluntly stated. Putting on my bomber jacket, I opened the door. "I need some fresh air, and I think I might visit Feli's house, you know, to make sure he's doing fine." He smiled as he shook his head. "I'll be home when I'm able to come." He nodded.

While I shuffled my feet out the door, I shut the wooden doorway and headed out towards the Italian's house. I had only been there once before and I knew that calling Feli would only make the trip longer, so I went by gut instinct. I'm not half a bad navigator if I put my mind to finding a place, and it helps when I want to find the nearest McDonald's. Also, the landmark I kept on my mind was the river.

Speaking about the river, I've heard rumors of a boy disappearing after looking into the water just once. I don't know if it's true or not, but I don't want to find out if his ghost still wanders like they say.

After a few minutes, I came upon the bridge that went over the river. I walked across it without a problem, but something pulled me back to the center of it. Leaning against the side of the bridge, I peered into the water. At first, I didn't see anything, but then...

My eyes widened. "Lovino?" The Italian's face stared at me through the water. I leaned even further as I put my hands on the edge. "How'd you get into the water?" He didn't answer. "Lovino?"

"Alfred?" I jumped at the sound of my name. Glancing over, I see Feliciano standing next to me. He pulled me back. "Don't lean any further! We don't want to lose you too! Ve!"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He didn't let me go until I was off of the bridge. "Feli, what's wrong?"

His body was shaking as he pulled me further from the bridge. "My brother fell from that bridge." He said. "I don't want you to fall, too."

I nodded slowly. "Okay." Glancing one last time at the bridge, I faced Feli's house and let him drag me into the building.

"Ve, don't go by the bridge again. Please." He shook his head as he pushed me onto the couch. "I don't want you to slip and fall like Lovi did. We lost him that way, and I don't want to lose a friend either." He started tearing up.

"Feli, hey man, you don't need to cry. I'm here, aren't I?" He nodded as he hugged me tight. I chuckled, patting his back. "You really miss him, don't you?" He nodded again. "Well, I bet he misses you as well. In his own stubborn way." A little chuckle rattled the small boy. "That, or he's being a protective brother from another world. If he knew that I made you cry more than once, he'd kill me."

"Ve, I'd beg him not to! It's not your fault I cry easily." He sighed. Releasing me from his hug, he stood up. "I...I'm going to make some pasta." He smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Feli." He stopped in the doorway and looked at me. "I...don't want any pasta." The Italian was confused but nodded. "Could we...talk some more?" He brightened up and instantly sat by me. His head bobbed up and down until I chuckled and asked for him to calm down. "I'd like to get something off my chest, and mind, and I hope you don't mind listening."

"Go right ahead, ve." His smile never left his face. "I'm all ears." He giggled. "I hope talking to me helps you, Al."

"So do I." I smiled back.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"Thanks for listening Feli!" I waved to him as I left. "I feel much better now!" I laughed as he waved energetically back.

"No problem, ve! I was glad to help!" His smile shined in the afternoon glow. I shook my head. _If Ludwig was here, he'd be blushing._ I chuckled to myself. "I hope you have more luck!" I nodded.

Walking back home, I passed over the bridge only to stop in the center again. I peered over my shoulder and saw Feli was back in his house. Leaning over the bridge side again, I looked at the water. I didn't see anything. With a sigh, I stepped away.

_"You idiot!" _My eyes widened when I heard that familiar voice. I glanced back at the water and saw the Italian brother in the other world. His face was expressing his obvious anger. _"Why do you get to go between worlds and I don't?! It's not fucking fair that you get to see your friends every now and then!" _He cleared his throat. _"Not like I'd _want _to see those retards anyway."_

I stared long and hard at the other in front of me. "Lovino?"

_"No duh, shit for brains." _He crossed his arms. _"How the hell am I able to see you when your body is right in the room next to me?" _He pouted. _"Don't tell me that we've got more stupid connections between these damn worlds. I'm getting tired of finding more frickin' stuff every day."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Are you really such an idiot?!" _He sighed. _"Whatever. Fucking ass hole over here and myself figured out that you're from another world; my stupid world to be exact. How the hell are you in my world anyway? I don't _ever_ remember you..."_ he paused. "_You were one of the to-be-friends, weren't you?" _I hesitantly shrugged in confusion. _"Damn it! Why am I such an idiot?!_" He started hitting himself in the head.

_"Lovi? Who are you talking to?"_ I blinked when I heard Antonio's voice from the other side of the water.

_"No one, idiota!" _He turned to his right to yell at the other side of...something. _"I'm just yelling at myself!"_

_ "Oh, okay. Well, don't forget that I do care about you! And you're my favorite! You always will __be!"_

_ "Shut up! Cazzo idiota!" _He turned back around, face red from embarrassment. I chuckled. _"Don't you dare laugh, Alfred! It's not frickin' hilarious!"_ I raised my hands in defense. _"Anyway, where the hell are you?"_ He tried to look behind me at the environment. _"It looks kind of familiar."_

"Well, it should." I smiled. "I'm actually in your neighborhood. I just got done visiting your brother. He misses you." His eye twitched as a twinge of sadness flickered in his eyes. "I'm...sort of standing in the spot you were last seen." His scowled turned more foul.

_ "Why the fuck would you want to be there? There's nothing but stupid, depressive stuff around that area; especially since my ass was there."_ He uncrossed his arms. _"C-could you...tell Feli that...I-I..."_

"I already said that you missed him." His face flushed. "He started tearing up a bit, but didn't really believe me until I said 'In his own stubborn way.'" I chuckled as his scowl returned with more anger.

_"Stop being such an idiot and work your mind for once." _I blinked. _"Why are we able to talk with each other when we're in two different worlds?" _I hummed, unable to think up an answer. Lovino facepalmed. _"You can't even deduce that it's possibly because you're standing and looking into the last place I was? Or that it was the same river that teleported me here?"_ I shook my head. _"You are a complete idiot."_

"So I've been told." Chuckling, I leaned against the bridge for a more comfortable stance. Right as I was going to continue speaking, a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Lovino, how do you know if your other body isn't still intact?"

He just stared at me. _"I...never thought of..." _He shook his head to erase a thought. _"Then how is it that I've lived my life here and never went back there?!"_

"I don't know, but" I looked down the stream, "I'm going to take a look down the stream." He protested against my search, but I ignored him. Jumping over the side of the bridge, I dove into the water out of instinct and swam through the water.

I don't know why I chose to swim over walking the bank- who am I kidding? I love water. The strokes I made were even and propelled me further down the stream. The end came a bit to early when I found ground.

I picked myself up and walked a few steps. I didn't like what I found. "How the hell did I end up on my beach?"

_"You swam, of course." _My eyes landed on the familiar figure of the Brit I haven't seen in a long time. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him and I instantly ran towards him and embraced him. He was speechless. _"Um... Hello... I... uh... Why are you hugging me?"_

"I missed you." My voice spoke on its own. I would've said these words anyway. "I haven't seen you in a long while."

He was silent for a few more seconds before he lightly pushed me back. I glanced at his face and saw it was scarlet red. _"I... You mean _him_, don't you?"_

I shook my head. "No, I mean _you_." I stared into his eyes. "I haven't seen _you_ in a long time. Since we...kissed, right?"

His face turned redder. _"Y-yeah... Since we kissed." _He looked away. _"Alfred, what happened to you? I lost connection with you and..." _He shook his head and stared at me seriously. _"Why would you be such an idiot to jump in a river? You don't know where the bleeding hell it ends!"_

I smiled. "So you got worried and...wait, if you visit me when I'm sleeping then..." My eyes widened. "You paged me when I was swimming?!"

_"Don't blow a sodding gasket, numbskull._"

"Now _you're_ calling me names!" I groaned. "I need to find Lovino's body! Now! It's urgent!"

_"More urgent than me?" _I sighed. _"Whatever." _He turned around. I stared as he walked away from me, but he stopped to look at me. _"Well, are you coming?" _I blinked in confusion. Arthur just rolled his eyes as he waved me to follow him. _"You want to know where Lovino's other body is so __bleeding bad, don't you?"_

Nodding, I chased after him. He lead me to a small cavern I never noticed before and stepped down a few rocks. I looked around, spooked a bit about the dark place, but once I saw a dim light from a lantern, I calmed down my nerves and quirked up an eyebrow.

"Where's his-" My question got caught in my throat when my eyes landed on the familiar boy. "Lovino!" I went to his side and checked his pulse. Sighing, I smiled. "He's still alive. And his heart beat is even; a really strong beat."

_"He's been here since he fell into the water." _Arthur said. I glanced at him in question. _"You could say that the water's enchanted. It teleports the mind into another world where the person can live a life while the body drifts upon the shore of this beach." _My confusion showed. He sighed. _"Lovino's the only one who's experienced this. It was only because he wanted another life."_

"Are you saying the river, stream, whatever it is, has a spell on it?" Arthur shook his head. "Dude, you know I'm not as smart as most people."

_"Yes, I know." _He rubbed his temples. _"It's a long story. A story that still hasn't ended quite yet." _I nodded. Taking my eyes off of the blond, I gazed at the sleeping Italian. _"He can go home now, but he's technically in a coma." _I quickly looked at the Brit again. _"Since he doesn't really want to be back home-"_

"He does." I picked his body up as I stood. "He misses his family, though he still won't verbally state it." Arthur stared at me as I walked to the exit. "And I just discovered that the man he loves is in our own world as well."

_"But is he the same man that he's in love with now?" _I ceased walking. _"Alfred, he's in love with a man in 1659. How can he go from loving a man from then to the twenty-first century? And he'd have to learn how to love another man with the same face, and he wouldn't be able to handle that."_

"Are you talking about Lovino or me?" I glanced at Arthur. He was shocked and stayed silent. My eyes never wavered from him. "I need to go." I said, continuing to the exit. "There's a family that misses their son and brother."

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Once I disappeared from the beach, my eyes opened up to the same area I was in; Feli's neighborhood. I sighed.

Movement in my arms caught my attention as I laid there on the ground. I looked down and saw Lovino. My eyes widened in pure shock. _I really found him?! But, how long has he been missing for?_

He moved again. I tensed a bit when he groaned. _Shit, he's going to wake up! _I blinked. _Wait, isn't he stuck in the other world? But I've been able to go between the worlds when I wanted to be home._

"Stupid...idiot..." He mumbled. I smirked as I shook my head. "Antonio..." Frowning, I sighed.

"Lovino, dude, you're home." His eyes snapped open. I jumped as he sat straight up and glared at me. "Dude, what's the glare for?"

"How can I be home?" He crossed his arms. A squelch of movement made him look at himself. "Why the fuck am I soaking wet?!"

"You did go for a swim before you woke up on the ship." He gave me a questioned, mock look. "Feli told me his side of the story and when you said that you were last seen on the bridge, I made a few connections. It all made sense when I did."

"And I said you were dumb." I laughed. "Wait," he looked around our surroundings and his eyes widened, "we're not that far from..." He hurriedly scurried to his feet and ran in a certain direction. I followed him as fast as I could.

He went straight to the door of a familiar house and banged on the door. "Open up, damn it!" The door slowly opened up and he stopped. When I got to his side, I saw Feli staring at him. "You idiot!" He shouted at the other.

Feli's lip trembled as he glompped his brother. "Fratello!" He whined.

"Get off of me!" Lovino struggled until he sighed. He showed a ghost of a smile before patting his brother's shoulder. "I'm back, idiot." He hugged the other back. "I'm home."

"Houston, I have shocking news." The two looked at me like they just ntoiced I was standing there. "Lovino is showing kindness! Dude! I've never seen this side of him!"

"Shut up!" The Italian yelled at me as he let his brother go to hit me.

I just laughed. "Aw, you're face is tomato red~!" He stopped hitting me when I said that. I hummed a question until I noticed what I said. I sighed. "Sorry. I didn't-"

"Just shut up and leave before I kill you." He turned away. "You do realize he has to take care of _two_ unconscious bodies now, right? Why'd you have to go and find me?"

"Well, I thought-"

"You thought wrong." He pushed Feli back into the house. "I don't ever want to see you again, _Alfred._" He said my name with so much hate that I flinched horribly when the door slammed.

I stared at the door for a few more seconds before sighing. "I guess I'll head home now." Before I left for home, I gazed at the house with a sad look. "Sorry, Lovino. If I had known that you truly didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have gone in search for your missing body..." _Though it does make me wonder just how long Arthur has known about your story._

Humming to the questions that popped into my mind, I walked home. The only thing was, when I opened the door and shouted "I'm home!" I blacked out and woke back up in the other world. "Ah, come on!"

"Alfred?" I gazed to my left and saw Antonio sitting beside a bed; a bed with Lovino on it. He smiled at me with saddened eyes. "Oh good, you're awake..." He gulped his worry away as he looked at Lovino. "If only he could wake up again..."

I sat up and stared at the two. Sighing, I shook my head. "Sorry." I held my head in my hands as I stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have found Lovino's body..."

"You found his body? In the other world?" I nodded. "That's wonderful." He sounded happy, but still sad. I looked up at him. "It really is. He...gets to see his brother again."

I frowned. "Antonio-"

"Captian-" a man busted through the door, panting as panic struck him.

"I told you not to call me that! I'm no longer captain." Antonio never looked away from his Lovino.

"But sir, Captain Kirkland has docked his ship and he's wreaking havoc to the town!" Antonio faced the man with a stare that could burn holes through skin. The man jumped in fright. "H-he said he won't leave u-until he finds what he's looking for."

"He doesn't need to kill people just to find the man he's fallen for." He turned to me. "Alfred, take a sword with you; if fact, take mine." He tossed his sword to me. "I won't need it anymore."

"You might want to take that back, Carriedo." Arthur stood in the doorway. The man that was there moments ago laid on the floor, dead. My eyes widened in fear. "I challenge you to a pirate's duel."

"I'm not fighting." Arthur quirked up an eyebrow as he tossed a blade at Antonio, or that's who I thought he aimed at. It pierced Lovino's chest, right through the heart. When Antonio saw this, he instantly checked for a pulse. "Lovi! Speak to me! Wake up!" He wouldn't move. That's when the Spaniard broke. "Alfred." I tossed the sword back to him. He unsheathed it and stood in front of Arthur. "A duel you want and a fight you'll get."

_This is not good. _I glanced between the two until my gaze fell upon Lovino. _What's going to happen to him? Is he still alive in the other world? Is he going to have heart pains and problems now? Oh my god, Lovino, what is going to happen to you now? You won't be able to come back now..._ My mind clicked. _I...guess it was a good thing I found your other body..._

The cling of swords caught my attention again. "Alfred! Get to my bloody ship!" Arthur shouted at me. "Now!"

"No, mi amigo! You decide where you want to be!" Antonio gave me a glance only for a second before he had to guard himself. "Lovino is safe because of you! You should choose a safer world and time as well!"

I sat on the bed I was on in complete shock. The scene playing in front of me was something I never saw before and I never thought I would see it. Arthur even killed Lovino! _What should I do? _My gut was telling me to run, go home, but my heart told me to stay and learn why Arthur did what he did. _What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I absolutely love this chapter! It just gets more and more interesting! Oh, I can't wait to continue this story! Of course, when I'm done updating all my other stories, I'll do another chapter for this one!

I'm also proud of myself. It's entirely in Alfred POV and Arthur has finally come back; both of them! :D

This chapter is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**ciao:** I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	12. Rescued

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, only the story idea.

Warning: The beginning and the ending are both narrations of Alfred's world. You'll understand why I'm adding them when you read.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he looked over at his brother's unconscious body. He held a cup of coffee with a tad of syrup. It may sound gross to others, but the Canadian found it delicious. He was worried over his brother through the entire time he's been out. Matthew is always worried about his brother.<p>

He didn't think that Alfred would go back to the other world any time soon. He was proved wrong, though. When he heard Alfred shout that he was home, he was relieved, but when he heard a loud crash, his eyes widened. Jetting into the hallway towards the front door, he saw the American on the floor, unconscious.

The Canadian panicked for a short few seconds before he lifted his brother into the living room and onto the couch. There Alfred laid, breathing normally to his brother's relief. He had check if any more signs of his other self being hurt in the world appeared, but he didn't see any. All the more reason to be relieved.

Matt sipped at his cooling down coffee. The sweetness and sugar helped him stay awake. Alfred had only been out for fifteen minutes, but the Canadian felt tired from stress and worry. He wouldn't drink much coffee, only in the morning, but he wanted to stay awake. He had a feeling that this time, Alfred wouldn't be waking up for a long while.

"I hope everything's fine." He mumbled to himself. "Alfred, be careful in there. I don't want you to get hurt." His brows slackened as he sniffed. "Ah, I'm such a cry baby." He chuckled slightly as he wiped a few tears that had yet to fall. He knew Alfred would agree with him, that's why he chuckled. Gazing at his brother, he frowned, clutching his cup. "Please Alfred, keep yourself safe..."

Once he said a pray, the phone had went off. Matthew jumped and spilled some coffee on himself. He cursed in French as he set the cup on the coffee table and shook his hands off of the liquid before answering the phone. "Oui? Matthew speaking."

"Where is your god damned brother?!" A loud voice shouted through the receiver. Matt pulled the phone away and held his ear, wincing from the shout. He kept the phone at arms length, listening to the mumbled profanities from the other end before returning the phone to his ear, but a safe distance from his ear. "-bastard has a lot of explaining to do! I have lost all connection with my other body and can't go back even though I want to!"

"What?" Matthew blinked as he glanced at the living room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lovino, damn it! Didn't you hear a word I said? Are you fucking deaf?!" Lovino shouted again, causing the Canadian to sigh as he peered into the living room.

"So you're the one that shot Alfred." Lovino went silent with guilt when he heard Matthew speak. "I also couldn't help but pull the phone away from my ear since you were shouting a little bit too loudly."

Lovino inhaled air to retort against the said statement, but Feliciano had taken the phone away from his brother. "Ve! I'm sorry Matthew! Mio fratello just got back a few minutes ago because Alfred found him!" Matt blinked again. So Alfred did find Lovino in this world. That would explain how the Italian was back here. "We were talking normally when he suddenly grabbed his heart, screaming in pain."

Feliciano was pushed away from the phone and his brother took over the explanation. "Right, but after that fucking torture, it went away. When the feeling of dying stopped, I realized that I had no more connection to the other world. I tried to fall asleep and go back to the other world, but I could get to sleep. My dreams are nothing but blank now..." He trailed off with a sad tone before shaking himself out of the emotion. "That bastard Alfred has something to do with this. I know he does. Where is he?"

"He's on the couch." Matthew stated bluntly. Lovino was about to tell him to turn the phone over to him so he could chew out his brother's ear, but the Canadian beat him with another sentence. "He's unconscious now, in the other world, so you won't be able to get in contact with him."

There was silence on the other end. "That's just fucking great!" Lovino threw the phone to his brother as he left the room he was in to trash something out of his anger. Feliciano pouted at his brother as he stormed through the house, damaging little things in his storm.

"I apologize about mio fratello, Matthew." Feli said softly. "So... Alfred is back in that world?"

"Oui." Matt sighed, gazing at his brother again. "Right when he opened the door and announced he was home, he fell unconscious." Feli mumbled, worried for his friend. "I've been by his side since that happened, which was only fifteen minutes ago." Matthew held the receiver between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a few things to scrub the mess he made. "I'm hoping that this won't be one of those times where he gets injured, but I'm having a bad feeling about..." he stopped speaking as soon as he looked at his brother again.

"Matthew?" Feliciano grew worried when the Canadian ceased his talking. "Mio amico, are you all right?"

Matthew's eyes were staring at the couch his brother laid on. It was a cream white color, so stains were hard to get out, but with their mother's recipe, it was easy. How was he supposed to get blood stains out of it, though?

"U-um..." He couldn't think of what to say, so he decided to end the call. "I will call you back Feli, okay?"

"Wait! What happened? Matthew, is everything all right?" Feliciano kept asking question after question with worry. Matthew bit his lip, debating whether he should tell the Italian or not. "Matthew! Tell me please, so I can help!"

"Who the hell's going to help who?!" Lovino shouted in the background. Matthew wasn't so sure how Lovino would react to what he wanted to share with the two, but... He should at least trust them and let them help.

"Alfred's bleeding." He stood up and went over to his brother, looking at the blood seeping through his clothing. "It won't stop." He took the phone and switched ears. He heard Feli panicking as Lovi asked what was going on. When his brother shared what Matt just said, Lovino was silent.

"You stay right where you are, idiota! We're coming over right now!" Then the beep of the line hanging up was heard.

Matthew sighed, shook his head, and stared at his brother. Just what was going on in the other world? He was praying for this not to happen, but... "Alfred, what are you doing in there?" His eyes started to sting, but he held his tears back. "We'll be here for you. We won't leave you."

**Set Sail to the Sea**

I must be an idiot. An idiot in love with a jerk pirate who can't accept that he might like me too. I mean, he went out of his way just to rescue me. I don't remember if it was a pirate code to go after a crew member taken hostage or anything, but it means something. Doesn't it? Well, it does to me.

Why am I an idiot? Because I'm a fool that will think of being a hero first and think of the consequences of what I did later. I just wanted to keep him safe from being hurt, so instead, I was the one who got hurt. How many times is that now? My mind is hazy.

My mind was conflicted as I had watched the two pirate captains fighting. Their swords clashed against each other many times, but my eyes were only on Lovino. I was worried about him in our world. I didn't know if he died or not from the heart pains. If he was alive, though, he must be thinking about this world. I wonder if he still hates me for rescuing him.

When I was done gazing at Lovi, my eyes landed on the two pirates again. Arthur was scowling as usual as he glared at me ever moment he could. Antonio was trying to hold his own against the other while peering over at me. They were forcing me to chose where I wanted to be.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run, yet I wanted to stay. Going back with Arthur would mean I would have more time with him, and I could find out why he killed Lovi's body in this world. Blinking, I realized something. Arthur doesn't know that I'm from another world. Antonio, Bella, and Lovi were the only ones who knew. I guess I have some things to share with him.

My thoughts were set on following Arthur back to his ship until I heard a shout. I instantly refocused my eyes on the two in front of me. Antonio was holding his sword up at Arthur, who's sword was thrown across the room. Antonio held a look of determined revenge. He was going to kill Arthur!

"Mi amigo, you will regret harming mi tomate." He glared at Arthur. The Brit just smiled at him, waiting for his death sentence. The Spaniard scowled as he thrust his sword towards Arthur. He missed, almost succeeding. His eyes were wide. "Alfred..."

I stood in his way of stabbing Arthur with his sword. Chuckling slightly, I stared at the sword penetrating my abdomen. Oh, was I an idiot to run on instinct. The pain was coursing through my nerves which sent my mind off. Not like I haven't been tortured enough in this world.

"Alfred, why?!" Antonio's hands became shaky as his wide eyes held unsheathed tears. He actually cared about me that much? I thought he disliked me, but I guess, being the only one who listened to his story and helping him as I could, he would come to like me.

I grabbed his sword's blade, smiling up at him. "This sort of makes the two of you even." I stated, slowly pulling the blade out. He tried to stop me since I would bleed worse if I pulled it fully out. "I mean, Arthur stabbed Lovino with a knife, killing him, and with this blow to my abdomen, I could die within a few hours from blood loss if I wasn't take care of."

"Alfred, are you loco?!" Antonio kept pressure on his sword for me not to remove it. "If you die in this world while your mind is still here, you won't be able to go back home!"

"How would you know?" My smile never left my lips. He stared at me with so much guilt and regret. I sighed, wincing slightly. "For all you know, if I'm still here when I die, I could just wake back up in my world. I wouldn't be fine, of course, since I had basically died, but I'll still be alive." I finally pulled the entire sword out of me.

"Alfred!" He threw his sword to the side to catch me as I fell, but was pushed away by Arthur.

The Brit glared at him. "Stay the bloody hell away from him!" His stare held bloody thirsty intent. The Spaniard froze in his spot, but gazed at me, worried. Arthur glanced at me as well. "Spouting all this nonsense with a stupid grin, eh, git?" He chuckled weakly as he helped me stand, pulling my weight onto his one shoulder. "Bleeding pain in the arse." He mumbled. Taking a last look at Antonio, he said, "I hope you will sod off. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Antonio scowled back. "And I you, bastardo." He kept a menacing gaze on my captain until he left the room with me. I could feel his worried eyes on my back, though.

"You're an idiot." Arthur stated. I chuckled, trying to hold myself up as well. The pain hurt too much for my strength, so I relied on the Brit to carry me to his ship. "How many bleeding times do you have to jump in front of a weapon for me?"

"As many that are coming your way." I shakily say. My breath was sporadic since I was losing a lot of blood. I held my wound, cringing at the agony. "I'm a hero...and I'll keep protecting those in need." I started panting.

"A stupid hero, you are." I smiled at his insults. They didn't really sting anymore. I was happy to hear them again. "Once we get you to my ship, we'll take off and leave you with Francis."

"Is he also a medic?" I laughed shortly.

Arthur nodded. "He has many skills and healing is among them." He hoisted me up as my body started slipping from his hold. He turned his head towards the ship yard where he found his pride. "We'll be there soon, Alfred. You better stay with me, bloody git."

No matter what he said about staying awake, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. They were blurring like they did before on Antonio's ship, but this time from exhaustion from blood loss. My pants came out long and raged. I wouldn't be staying awake any longer. Mentally apologizing to Arthur, I collapsed to the ground, succumbing to my unconscious again.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

"I'm not dead yet, am I?" I ask the modern version of Arthur as he appears behind me on my beach. I sat on the sand watching the sunset once again. His eyes were staring at my back with worry. I sighed. "I'll be fine. It takes more to kill me than just a stab from a blade."

_"A sword, may I remind you." _He finally sat next to me, leaning forward to look at my face. _"You went along with your bloody instincts again, and look where it's got you! On the verge of death!" _Yep. He was worrying big time.

"Like I said, I'll be fine." I smiled at him. "The last time I was majorly hurt like this, I woke up hear as well and you told me that I wasn't dead yet." Glancing back at the sunset, I sighed through my nose. "I believe that since I'm here again, I must still be alive. Which is good since Mattie must be worry about me, not to mention Captain Kirkland."

_"Don't forget Antonio. Lovino. Your friends." _He placed a hand over mine to gain my attention. I stared at his eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry, but was holding his tears back. _"And me."_

Frowning, I gaze at him further. I placed at hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. He looked so frickin' weak and feminine right now, but I guess anyone would when the person they love and care about are going through such stuff.

I smiled again to lift his spirits up. "I would never forget you." He smiled back, but then scowled as he pushed my hand away. I chuckled, ready for his stern, stubborn self to scold me.

_"Do you have any bleeding idea what the bloody fuck you were thinking?!" _Yep. Here he goes. _"You seriously could have gotten killed by doing the foolish act! And you only did it out of, what? Instinct?!"_

"You did state that yourself before, you know." He groaned, rolled his eyes, and scowled at me. "Hey, he's you from another time, right?" He nodded, saying, 'More or less.' "I also did it out of love." He blushed. "I thought you would have figured out by now that I'm in love with you." He opened his mouth but I stopped him from saying his usual retort. "I love _both_ of you. You're the same person only with different life times."

He grumbled, crossing his arms. _"Bloody git, going and saying mushy stuff..."_ He continued to mumble, then turned to me. _"You better remember those words. I'm not saying them here yet, but I will. When we meet in our usual world, I will approach you like how I would approach anyone else, but with a different intent." _He smirked. _"You'll be bloody surprised with my greeting, and you'll never guess that where you'll meet me would have been such an ironic place on the Earth."_ He chuckled as he stood.

_"I will be heading out now, love." _I smiled when he called me one of those British pet names. I bet he didn't even realize he said it. _"I hope to see you the next time in real life." _He turned around to leave, but I stood up and stopped him.

"I don't think so." I turned him back around. He blinked, blushing I held him close to me. "I'm not letting you go until we say an official 'see you later'." He rolled his eyes, but when I kissed him, they went wide with shock. He soon closed his eyes, and so did I. Soon, I pulled back, grinning like the idiot I am. "See you later."

_"Bloody brat."_ I chuckled at his blushing, scowling face as he looked away from me. _"Aye, see you later."_ Letting him go, he disappeared from my sight and the world collapsed upon itself.

**Set Sail to the Sea**

My eyebrows twitched along with my fingers. Inhaling air slowly into and out of my lungs, I knew that I was alive. I was right. I would be fine. The question now was, am I home or on the ship? The sudden rocking of my bed answered my question. _I'm still in this world. How much longer will I stay here before I'm able to go home and stay home?_

Opening my eyes, I saw the wooden ceiling. There wasn't much light besides some emitted from a lantern. I knew I wasn't in Arthur's quarters since the area smelled like food. Fresh food made from the kitchen. I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain on my side, and eyed the steaming food. My mouth watered.

"Oh, mon dieu! Look who's awake!" The French accent hit my ears, and to be honest, I missed hearing it. I smiled at Francis as he entered the room. "You had us all worried, mon ami." He was frowning. "We were lucky to find you with mon ami Antonio, but you came back with so many new scars. What happened?"

I sighed. "Could I share you everything after I eat? I'm starving." Backing up my statement, my stomach grumbled.

Francis stared at me before laughing softly. "Of course, Alfred." He brought the plate of food over and sat on a box. "Should I feed you, or will you be able to eat yourself?"

"If you were someone else, I'd probably let them fed me." He pouted as I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not in that much pain. I can eat myself." Smiling at me, he handed me the plate with the utensils.

"So I hear that you also me mon ami Gilbert." I nodded, wolfing down the food. He cringed at the way I ate, but didn't leave the room. He only shook his head at me. "He may be a brute and...rough at times, but he's an all out good fellow."

"I know." I said with a mouth full of food. Swallowing what was in my mouth, I smiled. "Gilbert is just like my friend Gilbert in my world." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'll inform you of what I mean later when Arthur - I mean Captain Kirkland is also here."

"I am present." Arthur emerged from the doorway of the room I stayed in. His arms were crossed with a scowl on his face.

Francis smirked. "So worried about Alfred that you had to check on him yourself, hm?"

Arthur blushed as he glared at the Frenchman. "Shut it frog, before I decide to dump you in the ocean with nothing but your clothes."

He whistled. "That's more generous than what you'd usually threaten."

"Sod off ya wanker." Francis chuckled.

I sighed. "Yep. Just announced I'm from another world and you two just keep bickering." They just their traps and stared at me. Smiling, I placed the plate down and leaned back into the bed to stare at the ceiling. "You won't believe what I have to tell you, but I will let you know that it's all true. I'm not crazy either, in the sense you might think anyway." I chuckled. "It all started with the beautiful, peaceful sound of the waves."

**Set Sail to the Sea**

Matthew wiped away the last trace of blood he found on the couch. Lovino and Feliciano had come only minutes after hanging up the phone, and they helped the Canadian transport his brother upstairs. When they tucked him under the covers, they went back downstairs and cleaned up whatever mess they saw.

Feliciano stayed by Matthew's side, watching the young brother cope with all the blood his brother had lost. He was glad that the bleeding stopped before they moved him. The scar that was left where the blood came from was only a thin line, yet it was thick at the same time. Lovino said that he must have been stabbed. They wouldn't know what actually happened until the American woke up again. _That's if he does._ Matt thought.

His eyes widened when his mind was telling him how much he doubted the return of his brother. He shook his head until they stopped coming, but he knew they'd haunt the back of his mind. Matt wasn't feeling good. Twice now, he saw his brother bleed. The first time the blood disappeared, but this time it stayed.

Lovino stared at the shaking Canadian that was holding himself up for as long as he could. He didn't know why it was the younger brothers that had to suffer this much. Glancing at his own brother, he frowned. Feliciano never doubted once that he would come back. He believed that his dear fratello was only missing. The things Alfred told him must have left him more hope.

The Italian left the younger brother downstairs and ascended to Alfred's room. It was only smart to check on the American once in a while. He knew that Matthew would do it, but he need to release what he was feeling right now; Lovino wasn't the right one to comfort him, that's why he left Feliciano downstairs for the job.

He sat in the computer chair and rolled it over to the bed. He stared long at the body before raising his fist to hit the bastard before him that was causing everyone to worry. Lovino so wanted to hit him, but he couldn't. Letting his hand fall to his lap, he tsked.

"Everyone's worried about you, bastard. You better finish up what you need to do in that world and come back." He mumbled to himself before standing up and walking out the door. He stepped down the stairs and glanced into the living room. Matthew was trying his best not to cry, but with Feliciano sitting next to him and hugging him, it was hard not to cry. A knock came at the door. Romano glared at it. "I'll get it." He loudly stated.

When he opened the door, he spoke with such venom, "Sorry, but we can't let anyone in the house right now. So go away and bother some other poor bastards." He was about to shut the door in the face of the person standing there, but when he heard the visitors voice, he stared wide eyed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I finally worked on this chapter! I had no idea how to continue it, but once I thought of where I left of, scene after scene appeared in my head and I couldn't stop writing. I find myself enjoying the narration more than Alfred's point of view for some reason. I guess it's because I'm not using "I" in almost every sentence. *shrugs* The ending is sort of cliffhanger-y, but that's only because I want to keep you all interested and questioning. I'm doing this because the story will be ending soon. In other two or three chapters, this entire story will end. I sort of can't believe it yet at the same time am relieved. I have too many stories as it is.

This story is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao:** I hope you all like the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
